Nodus Tollens
by Totaleclipseofthesun
Summary: He was machine, a tool, the right hand of the most powerful man in the galaxy. His mission: find the Jedi Temple and destroy it. On the way, he discovers teaching, an ancient betrayal, love? He finds that his life's story no longer makes sense and Vader must decide his destiny, find the Jedi, and save everyone he cared about.
1. Scene

Intro

300 years ago, the glorious Empire under Emperor Palpatine consolidated and with the stabilization of his realm, he turned his eyes to a desolate quadrant of the universe where there was only one little inhabited planet. It was a blue and green jewel surrounded by 8 other empty planets and a star. The humanoids on that planet were laughably primitive and their weapons were ineffective against his invasion. As he negotiated the terms in which he accepted the planet into his Empire, the people sent a delegation of their leaders to go into space with him. For some undiscernible reason, he allowed the humanoids to attend the great space centers of learning. The humans as they called themselves quickly became renown for their variety of cultures especially the arts. The Emperor particularly enjoyed the ballet and 300 years later, he continued to watch the little pawns flit across the stage while he plotted behind a benign smile.

Chapter 1

Bold classical music marched through the air as the ballerina on the stage arched her back and threw her leg back into an almost impossible angle to hit the tambourine she held in her hand with her pointe slipper. With a ringing beat she quickly transitioned with bourees into the next series of glissades emphasizing each with a tap from the tambourine on the limb that moved. Shoulder, hip, left foot, the dancer twirled and gave the audience a smile. The Esmeralda variation was a difficult one due to a need for precision of the technique and an ability to act with coy flirtatious manner to convey the mood of the piece without speech but the dancer was the very best. She pirouetted and glided across the stage, living up to her nickname La Cygne.

Emperor Palpatine smiled, enjoying the performance immensely. Solaria Tarréga was the prima ballerina of the Gaia Ballet of Earth but Palpatine dearly wanted to add her to his Impérial Galactic Ballet Company but for some obscure reason, she politely declined every time. She had no close friends or family that his spies could find thus he was unable to pressure her to join. It vexed him greatly. What was the point of being the Emperor if he couldn't have the very best?

Palpatine turned to his apprentice sitting stiffly in his seat. Stars above, the boy was in the Imperial box with the most luxurious seating but he sat there as if a rod was inserted into his spine.

"Relax my young apprentice, enjoy the performance," he said.

"Sorry, Master." The young man murmured.

Through the Force, Palpatine could still feel the boy's impatience. Giving up, he turned and asked, "Lord Vader, tell me. Why do you have the inability to enjoy the finer things in life?"

Lord Vader stared straight ahead. "Master, this is irrelevant. This is not helping us defeat the Rebels. With every minute that we are distracted, they grow bolder."

The crescendo of the orchestra caught his attention and the Emperor returned his focus to the stage. Tarréga leapt into the arms of her partner who threw her 5 feet into the air, caught her and steered her into a complicated pas de deux. After a brilliant display of acrobatic skill, Palpatine joined in the applause. With a sigh Palpatine turned his attention back to the performance. "This is a goodwill performance that the Terrans put on for my honor. We need them to be compliant so we can gain access to their materials. Titanium, Platinum, Aluminum are rare throughout the galaxy but their planet is rich in it. This performance is all politics." Vader frowned and sat back into his seat, dissatisfied. Palpatine shook his head, the boy had much to learn.


	2. Act 1

Solaria took another bow to thunderous applause, satisfied that the performance was perfect, it was rare when performances go smoothly; as annoying as it was, there was always an unforeseen something that goes awry. However, no one missed their cues or tripped another onstage. The stage assistant gathered up the roses on the stage and gave her the bouquet. With one final bow she swept off the stage and went to her dressing room.

Distracted, she held the bouquet of exquisite roses to her nose inhaling their floral perfume. They were as perfect as the performance, she thought dreamily. Perfection pleased her. Rounding the corner to her dressing room, Solaria heard raised voices.

"Your majesty, I wasn't dealing with anyone else on purpose! I was just looking out for my people!" A male voice groveled obsequiously. "I had no choice, they were threatening me!"

"Spare me your excuses," the Emperor spoke in a sibilant hiss. "You knew very well what you were doing. You were padding your pockets at my expense and that Senator, is inexcusable. Now for your punishment, I think will harvest your planet." A low hum of an activated light saber indicated the Senator's peril.

The roses fell to the ground with a whisper of dread. Solaria went cold. She had heard grotesque tales of harvesting; it was when the Emperor used his Death Star to destroy the planet and harvesters would pick through the pitiable remains, extracting the resources. She knew her home was valuable but all of her people were going to be wiped out for minerals just because of a poodoo head looking to benefit himself.

What to do, what to do. She had nothing to offer the emperor. Well except...

Taking a breath, she picked up the roses and went gliding down the hall. Coming in full view of the 3 men, her heart almost stopped and she came close to dropping her bouquet again and fleeing. There was Senator Tragan of Earth next to the Imperial Emperor and worst of all, there was Darth Vader. Darth Vader, the Emperor's right hand assassin. The man who single handedly subjugated planets in the name of the Empire. Every ancient instinct in her body screamed that this man was a predator and she-the prey's best option to live a longer life was to run, He stood tall, dressed all in black clothing holding his crimson saber at the hapless Senator's throat. Seeing Solaria, he deactivated his terrifying weapon and returned it to his side.

"Emperor," Solaria greeted, "What an honor for me that you have decided to visit my humble dressing room. Please, won't you go in?" The Emperor smiled, "Yes, thank you my dear. Senator, we will deal with you later." Senator Tragan shot Solaria a grateful look with which she responded with an acid stare.

With a shaking hand, Solaria closed the door behind Vader and took a moment to compose herself. "Stars above, please give me strength," she prayed. Emperor Palpatine sat on the plush sofa and waved his hand at Darth Vader. "My dear let me congratulate you on such a marvelous performance. You were magnificent. And if I may, I would like to extend another invitation for you to join the Imperial Ballet."

Vader turned to Solaria and opened a velvet box. Apprehension rose but Solara fought it down to approached Vader. His icy blue eyes gave nothing away and the mask he wore on his lower face hid his expression. Peeking in, she saw that the box contained a costly set of sapphire earrings, bracelet, and headpiece.

Mustering her courage, Solaria smiled "Emperor you are generous, I thank you for your gift. I couldn't help but overhear your...conversation with Senator Tragan." The temperature in the room dropped and Solaria felt the full force of Vader's glare on her. Solaria instantly regretted mentioning Tragan but it was too late now. This was a dangerous gamble, would the Emperor command his dog to murder her? Her heart pounded in her ears; louder, louder, louder until she thought the world would collapse in a cacophony of sound.

Finally Palpatine spoke and the frantic beating in Solaria's ears receded. "My dear, there is nothing wrong, just a simple threat to keep the Senator in line," The Emperor smiled sickly sweet. "Oh him, if he needs punishment, I will not stand in your way. But what about my planet?" she asked casually, hoping the most dangerous men in the galaxy couldn't sense her fear but the way Emperor smiled gave her no relief.

"What about your planet?" the Emperor asked silkily.

"Please don't harvest my planet," Solaria pleaded. Sensing victory the Emperor's eyes lit up in triumph, "What will you offer in return?" Solaria smiled with an equally sickly smile, "I'll be happy to join the Imperial Ballet with you as my patron."

Palpatine beamed, "Excellent, excellent! You have my word that your planet will not be harmed," Taking advantage of his good mood, Solaria took a chance.

"Majesty, if you please, will you make a public statement that I am joining the Imperial Ballet?" Solaria inquired.

"Yes, yes dear. I will," Palpatine promised.

"And you will include your promise not to interfere with my planet as one of my benefits when I join, yes?" Solaria asked innocently while arranging her roses in the vase. In the mirror she saw the Emperor's lips compress at her subtle jab. Her heart pounded its warning in her ears once more.

After a slight pause, he replied. "Yes, I will. My dear, I'm very happy that you are joining my Ballet, in fact I want you to join my court. Vader arrange for her things to be sent to the Imperial Palace. I look forward to seeing you dance for me."

Palpatine and Vader left Solaria's dressing room in victory leaving her standing alone staring at the box Vader left on her vanity. The sapphires gleamed cruelly under the warm lights. They were just like Vader's eyes. She shuddered and shut the box quickly. This night was supposed to be her triumph but it seemed that she had just lost. What had she forfeit in the exchange?


	3. Dominance

Vader frowned under his mask. He didn't understand why his master was so dead set on acquiring this dancer. She was like all of the other dancers. Pretty little birds meant to entertain the court. She wasn't even a Force wielder! How was she going to help his master? But Palpatine is the Master and he the apprentice so he did as he was told. Trying to puzzle out his Master's rationale made his head ache.

The timed reminder from his wrist alerted him to his task. Time to get her from her apartment. Loading her address into his speeder's navigation, he started the speeder. With a few sputtering coughs and a sudden backfire that made the clones on duty jump, it growled to life. Solaria lived in the cosmopolitan artisanal area of Coruscant. Vader accelerated on the speeder, he didn't know why he personally had to collect her but the Emperor ordered it. Internally he shook his head reprimanding himself. It wasn't his place to question Master. His wisdom was vast and his authority absolute.

Flying through the this area of Coruscant made disapproval curl unhappily in his chest. It was lavish, decadent, and completely unnecessary. How was this excess serving the Empire? Vader quieted his thoughts and entered the building, ignoring the luxe interior. When he knocked on the door, Solaria opened it and left her home without a backwards glance.

Outside, Vader hopped on the speeder and waited for her to get on. Solaria looked at it dubiously, "How is this speeder going to be fast enough in all this traffic? And is it safe?" Her questions rankled him, he stripped and upgraded it by hand himself. Granted the exposed wires and tarnished metal interiors left much to be desired but it worked and Vader never believed in aesthetics. "It works," he growled and using the Force, lifted her up an plopped her down behind him ignoring her shriek of surprise. "Oh asteroids, what was that?!"

Vader ignored her and gunned the speeder back to the palace weaving in and out of traffic with ease. He felt a thrill as he spun away from another close collision amongst a blare of outraged horns. Solaria's arms tightened around him. Taking a quick look at her through the mirror, her frightened amber eyes met his and her long hair, unraveled from its formerly neat coiffure, whipped behind them. She had nothing to fear, his reflexes were superior to most other beings. In addition, the Force told him what to avoid. It flared in warning, Vader narrowly dodged another speeder and accelerated, racing the other alien.

Soon they arrived at the palace and Solaria was still holding onto him for dear life. Vader pried her hands off of him and dismounted. Solaria immediately ran away to dry heave in a corner. He motioned at the concerned servants to attend to her and stalked off to get some training done before dinner.

Over the next couple of rotations, Solaria's position at court seemed precarious. Even Vader felt the tension though he rarely saw her anywhere. He usually ignored court politics but this uproar was too pervasive. He couldn't go anywhere without hearing males posturing and females hissing in jealousy. It was especially bad when she was near the Empress. His master's consort despised any threat to her position and with Palpatine giving Solaria attention and favors, the Empress despised her especially, which led to many arguments between them.

After a particularly tense day at court, Vader spotted Solaria drifting between the columns of the Great Hall. It seemed like she was having a whispered argument with someone. She gesticulated and jabbed the stranger in the chest. His curiosity peaked, Vader went to her to investigate but something alerted them to his presence because when he came into her presence, Solaria was alone. With a neutral expression, she swept her skirts into a curtsy. Annoyed, Vader let her go without saying anything.

Something about her sneaking around bothered him and Vader resolved to find who she was talking to. He often caught her talking, strolling, or having tea with his Uncle Airou but he knew those interactions were innocuous. Vader's missions often took him off world leaving her up to her own devices. His skin prickled uncomfortably thinking about what she was plotting.

Returning to the Coruscant space port, Vader rolled his neck. Another somewhat failed mission- he had discovered a Rebel plot on Draugr (an exoplanet in the constellation of Virgo that is twice as massive as our Moon) but no Jedi. There were rumors of people being able to jump impossible distances and lift object using their minds but Jedi were long gone, leaving nothing behind except for rumors.

As the clones unloaded the craft, he spotted Solaria standing there. She stood there innocuously nodding at clones and port officials. She checked her holo pad every now and again. Clearly she was waiting for someone. Ducking behind a stack of crates, he turned on his helmet's hearing enhancers to listen in. Waving away a couple of curious clones, he snuck closer.

Like a ghost a tall slim Duros wearing a large brimmed hat manifested in front of her. Solaria jumped but seemed unsurprised.

"And who said assassins didn't have a sense of the dramatics," she teased. "It's done. My payment?" the low nasally voice droned. "No one was hurt?" Solaria asked. "No one was killed if that's what you mean, pretty little lady," the alien tipped his hat. "Thank you, Bane. This is it, we're done." Solaria slipped a costly bracelet off of her delicate wrist and handed it to him.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." The Duros touched the brim of his hat and strolled off. Vader felt a flash of indignation. That was the bracelet that the Emperor forced him to acquire to create a flawless set of sapphires for her on the day of the Earth celebration. He had to steal it from the Black Sun Syndicate and that was a hassle. And she gave it away like it was a piece of scrimshaw! Clearly she was paying for services rendered but what did a ballerina need from an assassin?

Deciding between following the Duros and questioning Solaria, he made up his mind to follow the alien. The alien took a speeder to the slums of Coruscant. The assassin felt that he was being tailed and quickly took evasive maneuvers. The man was good, Vader admitted. All the better, he enjoyed challenges. He made his move in a deserted alley. Using the Force, he flung the Duros from the speeder. The alien activated his jetpack and fired back at Vader.

"What are you doing with Tarréga?" Vader shouted, deflecting the blaster bolts into the wall then ducking as the they ricocheted wildly. "Can't tell you. Assassin customer confidentiality," the alien droned. Vader jumped and drove his shoulder into the alien before trying to stab him. The alien twisted out of grasp and kicked an air conditioning unit at Vader and took the chance to jump on the speeder and take off. Vader sliced it in half but retreated hastily when a bomb came sailing towards him.

Using the Force, he super compressed the air around the bomb to let it detonate somewhat safely. The vibrations from the contained detonation still shook the buildings making dust and mortar rain down. Coughing, he exited the alley. At least he didn't leave empty handed.

Returning to the palace, Vader caught Solaria in the garden. The scarlet of her dress blazed in contrast with the greenery, making her easy to find. He strode at her purposefully, the nobles around her scattered in fear.

"Milady, are you missing any pieces of jewelry?" He bypassed the rules of etiquette, questioning her before bowing or such nonsense. She looked believably puzzled, "No I don't believe anything is missing."

"What is this then?" Vader held out her bracelet of flawless sapphires. Solaria's color drained from her. Curious courtiers glanced at Darth Vader standing so improperly close to Lady Tarréga. Vader grabbed her bicep firmly and guided her behind a bush. He could feel her tensing under his grip. "I don't think that is mine," she glanced away guiltily.

"Don't insult me. I know what this is, I gave it to you. Tell me what were you doing with Cad Bane?"

Ceylon eyes flashed with shock. "I know who he is. Don't bother lying to me," he lowered his voice menacingly. "I-I hired him to hide someone." Solaria struggled weakly in his grasp. Vader tightened his hold-not enough to hurt but enough to convey a warning. She got it and stopped moving. "You can't tell the Emperor," she looked at him intently.

"Depends who the person is. Who?"

Solaria wilted in his hold. "My family. I hired Bane to transport them and give them money." Ah, so that was why the Emperor never found them. Vader debated telling the Emperor. There was no point in threatening her now that Palpatine owned her.

Letting her go, Vader stared at her. "Do not hire assassins anymore, they have no business here. If anything is needed to be done, you will come to me." Turning on his heel, he left her holding her arm under the tree.

The Empress' hatred culminated on her anniversary. It started poorly when the Emperor told her that he couldn't attend and sent Vader to the celebration as his representative. The master needed to consult the Sith Holocron and used it as a convenient excuse to avoid another verbal confrontation with his wife. Worst was the mysterious absence of the Crown Prince Tyranus. The Empress was in a foul mood for the entire day.

The high point of the celebration was the performance by Solaria, the Emperor's latest acquisition. She performed admirably, Vader supposed, leaping and twirling, she danced the pas de deux with her partner. The story was about some princess who got cursed to sleep for a century. The most interesting part was the dragon. Somehow, they had gotten a real Kypher dragon and it performed tricks while people danced around it in a mock battle. Joining the applause, Vader was glad this was over so that he could continue his military operation on Ryloth.

"We do not wish for you to stop dancing yet. Please, continue." The Empress commanded. With a graceful bow, the girl continued. Hours passed and Vader was feeling on edge. He didn't know about Solaria's endurance but any species without Force ability would be unable to continue for much longer. If Master's new possession got damaged, he would be furious. However, the dancer continued, her movements as graceful and fluid as the beginning of the celebration. The musicians were replaced 3 times already. The crowd was shifting nervously in their seats while the Empress continued smiling coldly.

Suddenly something rippled in the Force. Vader watched the dancer carefully. Her movements were still graceful but he sensed something was wrong. He noticed a spot of something red blooming on the toes of her slippers. A beat later his nose smelled the scent of something metallic in the air. He stood but Grand General Airou beat him to it.

"Empress stop this immediately! this is a disgrace, you have proven your authority. Vader take her to the physician." The general's voice echoed in the grand chamber damningly loud. Solara halted and Vader appeared at her side. She swept into an elaborate bow and exited, gliding on his arm. The minute the doors closed, she fell to the floor gasping in pain.

"I think-I think something's broken." The woman tried to straighten her legs but her muscles were locked painfully. She bit back a scream as Vader swept her up and ran enhancing his speed with the Force. Bursting into the med bay, he scared the physician inside. Throwing his 4 arms into the air in shock the Pressil glared, "Vader! How many times-" Vader simply laid Solaria on the examination table.

"What happened? Put the blanket on her, she's going into shock. Hold her down, I'm cutting off her slippers." Solaria was convulsing slightly on the table and breathing shallowly. Vader used the Force to immobilize her while Dr. Meapil's spidery fingers examined her legs deftly. She screamed at the doctor's light touch and fought against Vader's restraint. Meapil cut the ribbons around her swollen ankles and sliced the blood soaked slippers off completely. Solaria screamed and screamed as the slippers came off. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted. The once blush colored shoes were now an ominous rust.

Quickly scanning her feet and ankles, Dr. Meapil's rubbery lips compressed tightly in concern. "She's broken some toes and on her right ankle, her fibula went through this tendon in her ankle. I think it is called the Achilles' tendon in humans." Vader looked over the Pressil's shoulder to exam the mutilated mess. The skin on her feet were raw and in some places were rubbed off completely exposing muscle and tendons. The toes were misaligned and swelling quickly, turning purple from the trauma. On her right leg, bone jutted out the back of her ankle, covered only with a layer of skin.

Solaria stirred, "Will I be able to walk?" Shushing her, the Pressil said, "Yes, we must treat you immediately. Prepare the bacta, I will operate on her leg now." A mask was slipped over her face and Meapil went to work.

Once finished, Vader lifted her through the Force and deposited her gently into the bacta tank. The Pressil ran over to a table covered in tubes and chemicals and started measuring and stirring chemicals together in a flurry of careful motions. Injecting the concoction into the bacta, he started to activate the nanobots. Lastly he injected the nanobots into the tank, leaning back Dr. Meapil surveyed his work in satisfaction.

"She'll be healed in 72 hours but she can't dance on do anything strenuous for at least a week." Vader nodded curtly and turned to leave but Dr. Meapil's voice halted his exit. "Vader while you are here, you are due for a physical exam."

After being probed and tested Vader left the office quickly, relieved to escape the physician's cold hands. He entered his quarters and contacted the Emperor. "Master, your dancer is injured."

"What?" The Emperor hissed malevolently, "How did this happen." Vader lowered his head, "She overstrained herself during the celebration. She is being treated and will make a full recovery in 2 rotations." Through the Force, Vader could tell that his Master was not pleased. "Vader, I want her to stay with you on Mustafar. I want you to keep an eye on her." Vader bowed, "Yes Master."


	4. Ambush

Solaria woke up feeling wet and clammy. She couldn't breath! Coughing and hacking out something jelly-like, she curled into the towel that someone was gently drying her with. Last thing she remembered was excruciating pain. Wiping the fluid out of her eyes, she came face to face with the Pressil. He gently explained what happened and what she had to do for the next couple of weeks. Solaria nodded her comprehension and tried to stand on weak, wobbly legs. It was like second birth she thought bemusedly. The doctor monitored Solaria as she took tentative steps before sitting down out of breath. Vader swept into the room and nodded to the doctor. Next thing she knew she was released into Vader's care damp, and apprehensive.

"We're going to Mustafar, we have packed your things," Vader said curtly, anticipating her question when he waited for her to catch up. Solaria paused catching her breath. "Where are the clones?" She looked around for Captain Rex's distinctive blue armor. He was assigned to her a couple of times and she had gotten attached to the stoic man. Also, she could bully him into letting her out of the palace to go to the market or the theaters. Accompanied of course but she didn't mind, she enjoyed his company. He was fun to rib and though quiet, talked more than Vader.

Vader gave her a look then led her onto his personal space craft. Solaria sighed deeply and tore a dangling piece off the tattered remnants of her skirt. "Couldn't you let me change? I don't have anything," she asked, sitting down heavily. It was the last straw for her costume and with stitches popping in complaint, the entire skirt tore and fluttered to the ground. Wailing internally, Solaria balled it up and threw it into a corner in frustration. Vader ignored her and started the craft. Solaria looked around, the craft was spartan; there were no luxuries or unnecessary additions. It was small and sleek, evidently made for speed. Cold and still damp, she was feeling utterly miserable but events were out of her control and she tried to make the best of it. Solaria got up and sat next to Vader in the cockpit.

Looking out the window, she watched as stars and planets shoot by. Colors swirled and lights blurred outside. Solaria loved space travel, there was something about going through space at near light speed and going through nebulae and dust that always made her feel like she was traveling through art. She held her breath as the craft sped through a blood red dust cloud. The light within the cockpit turned red and outside, the clouds boiled into vague shapes. An odd green light flashed, catching her attention. Solaria stood, straining for a better look.

Vader turned to look at her and Solaria pointed out the window. "What is that?" Vader ignored her but Solaria insisted, "It's on your left side and it's getting bigger." Vader rolled his eyes and deigned to look at the left side. after a second glance, he cursed. "Strap yourself down," he said before speeding up and dodging the debris floating around them. Solaria was starting to buckle the harness when Vader went into a barrel roll to dodge an incoming ship. Yelping, Solaria was buffeted as she was bounced around the cabin. "Where did these guys come from?!" Solaria yelled, plastered to the ceiling.

"Rebel scum," Vader grunted, flipping them right side up then jerking the craft to the right. Solaria landed face down onto his lap. Looking up she saw a Y wing head towards them. "Watch out!" Solaria cried. There were too many ships-space crafts were appearing, surrounding them, firing from all angles. "Stay down," Vader said pushing her back down when she tried to rise. A small explosion caused Solaria to curl around him and Vader cursed some more when something flew off the ship. "Oh nooo, we needed that don't we?" Solaria moaned. He shook his head in disgust once more and accelerated the small craft to its maximum velocity straight at the incoming ships. Solaria squashed a scream of terror. Vader was suicidal!

Once the other crafts realized that he was not turning away, they broke formtion to avoid getting killed. Freed, Vader punched the hyperdrive and the craft shot away to freedom. Breathless Solaria was frozen in Vader's lap but started when he pushed her gently. She slipped off and wobbled to her seat. A couple minutes later the craft shuddered ominously. Solaria now buckled in securely gripped her harness and closed her eyes tightly. She had to put all her trust in Vader's piloting skills and after that firefight she had some faith but the ship was now sputtering and she didn't know how they were going to land. A dusty planet came into view and Vader headed straight at it. They were going in too fast! Solaria closed her eyes and prayed that she'd be able to open them again.

They landed on the surface of the planet with a scream of metal and a jolting, shuddering halt that lasted for eternity. Vader and Solaria stayed in their seats for a moment just processing the events before Vader stood up and pressed the controls. "Where are we?" Solaria stood shakily. "Tatooine."


	5. Sand

Vader frowned under his mask. He hated Tatooine. It was too harsh there, the wind was turbulent and biting, the sun was searing hot, and the sand. The sand was the worst part. It was all coarse, and rough, and irritating. Worse, it got every where, absolutely everywhere. It was already in his boots and he had just stepped foot on the godforsaken planet. Vader took off his cape and let it drop onto the ground. It was too hot for it, he looked behind as Solaria picked up his cloak and held it over her head to shield herself from the sun. He frowned at her under his helmet. She was wearing a whole lot less than he remembered. As long as she wore his cloak, slavers shouldn't give them any problems.

Vader set off towards a large building in the distance. "Oh, that building doesn't look that far away!" Solaria said, slipping on a pair of extra boots she found. Vader disregarded her and concentrated on not sinking into the sand.

Hours later the building looked marginally bigger. Vader's helmet was getting so hot and after a brief bout of thinking, he decided that being able to see many clicks was overrated compared to having his brain being boiled. He tore it off, tossing it carelessly to the side as he raked his hands through his sweaty hair. He felt rather than saw Solaria slide around in the sand. She moved surprising well despite wearing oversized combat boots and stomping along on sand.

"What? How is that so big! It's still so far away!" Solaria panted. "Please, let me take a break. My ankles hurt." She pleaded. Vader looked at her sharply. He nodded and she sank to ground gratefully. Vader grabbed a leg and unlaced the boot, checking her ankle carefully. He was no doctor but he did know what sprains and broken bones looked like. What was that the doctor said? Vader furrowed his brows, he needed to keep her in good condition. Ignoring her squeal of surprise, he tossed her over his shoulder and broke into a run. The Force helped him sense a small caravan close by. There he could steal an animal or a speeder. When he was able to tell what kind of alien species they were, he dumped Solaria onto the ground and ran towards the caravan with his light saber activated. Luckily the aliens scattered in fear and he was able to take the speeder without problems. Going back to Solaria, he waited for her arms to slide around him before turning it on and driving towards the distant buildings.

Finally they reached the city. Emerging from the desert empty handed, they drew some curious glances but no creature ran off to report to Jabba. Vader immediately went to a dilapidated dirty shack and kicked the door open. "Wha' cho do dat for? You coulda' knocked it's open!" A smelly winged alien popped out. "I need a space ship." Vader said without introduction. "How are you going to pay for it then?" The blue alien scratched his bum insolently. "Her? She doesn't look like much but if she can turn some tricks, I'll give you 1200 credits." Vader heeded Solaria's gasp of outrage and blocked her from charging the alien.

"She's not for sale. Look here you trash, I need a spaceship and you are going to give it to me." Vader said flatly using the Force to choke the alien. "UrrgH! Stop! Fine, the ship is parked out in the Drantine fields. Keys are over there!" The alien gurgled. Solaria took the keys from the hook where the alien pointed. Letting him go, Vader swept out overlooking the creature's oath. "One day, you'll regret crossing Watto!"


	6. Sold

Darth Vader pushed the speeder to its limits, the turbines whined from unaccustomed strain. They were going so fast the dunes melted into a flat landscape. The twin sun's heat couldn't touch them with the wind whipping around. At first Solaria hung on tightly but eventually she relaxed. Clearly Vader knew what he was doing around machines. The engines would occasionally make concerning noises but he'd adjust something and they would cease. The speeder continued flying smoothly across the desolate land. It felt like flying on the back of a wild animal that Vader tamed. Spontaneously she threw her arms in the air to feel the wind caress her fingers. She laughed exultantly as he sped up even more.

The whistled in warning and they were fired on by all sides. "Not again," Vader growled. Solaria put her arms back around him and made herself as small as possible. The speeder was hit and before it exploded, Vader grabbed Solaria and leapt off. Depositing her on a dune, he ran to engage with the Tuskan raiders. Solaria tried not to vomit as she watched him butcher the raiders like insects. An arc of red blood paralleled the crimson arc of Vader's blade. A raider shrieked and tried to stuff his intestines back into his abdomen but slipped on a wet loop and was decapitated.

A chittering sound came from her right and alarmed, she turned to look. Seeing a Tuskan right next to her, Solaria screamed, threw sand in its face, and ran like mad towards no where in particular. Unfortunately Solaria was used to running on firm ground, usually indoors, not on slippery sand. The raider caught up with her quickly and tackled her. Solaria did her very best to scratch and kick to escape but the Tuskan was far stronger. He overpowered her easily and held her down in the sand. Solaria cursed her weakness as the raider called to Vader in his harsh tongue. Vader stopped his carnage to look at it holding Solaria captures at knifepoint. For a moment Solaria thought he would rush over, cut the Tuskan in half, and liberate her. Instead Vader dropped his saber and the remainder of the Tuskan band surged forward and put so many bindings on him that he was in a cocoon of chains.

Solaria was tied and thrown onto the back on the speeder behind the being while Vader was forced to walk behind, led like a beast to slaughter. They were taken away and sold to group after group until they reached the huge complex. "Hey, we made it," Solaria murmured to Vader. "Quiet!" Snorted a pig like alien. "You're Jabba the Hutt's slaves now and you don't talk unless you're spoken too." The alien handed her over to a pair of Twi'lek slaves and hauled Vader away.

The Twi'leks smiled apologetically and began crowding around Solaria. "What are you-Hey, don't-" Solaria tried to fend delicate hands off as they groped her breasts and thighs. One held onto a handful of fabric on her chest and ripped it off. Solaria shoved the alien away but another tore off another fistful of fabric. There were too many to fend off and Solaria gave up allowing them to continue stripping Solaria out of her ruined costume. They threw her into a tub of lukewarm water and washed her down quickly. Lastly they rubbed oil into Solaria's skin before dressing her in a skimpy bikini, meant to highlight her body. Not like Solaria was ashamed of her body but she didn't want it all on display. The Twi'leks ushered her out and down a hall ending in a dark room. They pushed her in, refusing to answer her increasingly panicked questions. In total darkness, Solaria breathed shallowly. She didn't know what was going to happen and neither did she know where Vader was.

Vader was terrifying but at least she knew that he was ordered to protect her. A familiar threat was vastly preferable to the unknown. A rustling sound caused her to jump as high as her chains allowed. A jerk brought her crashing down. "Stop moving, we're chained together," a familiar flat voice sounded near her ear. "Vader! Are you alright?! What's going to happen to us?!" She reached her hands out to feel tangible proof that he was beside her. She felt him flinch the moment her reaching fingers touched his skin lightly and she withdrew immediately. "Don't touch me. We're going to be sold in a slave market." The platform lurched and the ceiling cracked open. Solaria and Vader wobbled as the platform moved upwards. A dull buzz grew into a roar as they appeared in an open air market. "One genuine Jedi lightsaber sold for 2 million credits!" The auctioneer hollered cheerfully. Vader stiffened next to her, "My saber is worth more than that! It's not a Jedi saber either," he grumbled. Solaria turned to him in disbelief and her breath caught in his throat. Stars, he was handsome. This was the man entire galaxies feared? He was so young!

Vader's body was sculpted by years of discipline and harsh living and was covered with extensive tattoos of glyphs and symbols. He was wearing almost as much as her, the short skirt showing off his strong legs. Solaria tried hard not to stare at his body and looked into his eyes instead. That was a mistake, Vader had dark mesmerizing blue eyes, she never noticed before, mostly because Solaria spent most of her time avoiding eye contact with him. He noticed her staring and impatiently pushed his surprisingly luxurious hair out of his face. His tawny hair was streaked with gold and curled softly around his neck. Solaria was struck by a sudden desire to run her hands through it. The auctioneer's voice brought her back to the present and she gritted her teeth hearing the alien reduce her to mere body parts. "Humanoid female, lovely legs! Nice full chest! Curves in all the right places! She's the Empire's most famous dancer! And such a deal, starting at 1000 credits!" The bidding was fast and furious, the price rising exponentially each time.

"You told them who you were?" Vader hissed in disbelief. "No! They figured it out! I'm a public figure, my face is all over the Holonet!" Solaria hissed back.

"I bid, the Equestria moon!" A voice rang out. A silence fell on the crowd; no one had ever bid an entire moon before. Then, bidders started bidding moons and other small planets and before going up to actual systems. Vader stared at her in grudging awe. Solaria merely stared straight ahead stonily. "Sold! For 15 million credits and 3 systems! Wow what a valuable prize!" The auctioneer banged the gavel and went to unlock Solaria from Vader. Once uncoupled, Vader sprang, calling his saber to his hand, he cut the auctioneer in half. The 2 halves on the corpse still sizzling as it fell, all the while discharging blood, viscera, and organs. The crowd scattered and Vader used his light saber to cut a swathe through the aliens. The hapless bidders trampled each other to escape but It was no use. Darth Vader was just too fast, too strong, and too determined. Limbs fell and blood sprayed as he hacked his way to free a sleek new speeder from its mooring.

Solaria was struggling to escape the alien who bought her but with a yank at her collar, the collar discharged and she fell convulsing to her buyer's feet. Vader mounted the speeder and headed towards her. Lifting her with the Force, he tried maneuvering her to him but the alien, refusing to let such an expensive prize escape, grabbed her chains once more. Solaria held on the other end of the chain and hauled with all her strength to prevent her neck from being snapped by the opposing forces. The bustiest Twi'lek Solaria has ever seen leapt onto the alien's back and pummeled his head. Roaring with surprise, he let go of the chain and Vader swept her onto the speeder.

"Take my hand!" She yelled at the Twi'lek. With a burst of agility, the Twi'lek climbed on the other alien and used his shoulder as a launching pad. Grabbing her, Solaria swung her behind and onto the speeder. Vader frowned but gunned the engine and the three of them revved away.

Finding a flat location to land the speeder, Vader dismounted and said, "Get off." Solaria looked at the Twi'lek and both hesitantly slid off. "Not you," he glared at Solaria and advanced to loom over the Twi'lek. "Is your owner going to follow?" The Twi'lek nodded tearfully. Vader ignited his saber and before his swing, Solaria darted into his path. Holding out her arms, she blocked the Twi'lek with her body. "No! We can take her with us! She can be useful," she tried. Solaria was more afraid than she had ever been. Vader's face was thunderous, briefly, she wondered if he would cut her down as well but she had to stand her ground. She didn't want to see any more death.

"What can you do?" He inquired. The Twi'lek stood up straighter, "I can cook, clean, dress ladies, and run households." Solaria cut in, "I-I require a maid. I need help with my costumes." She waited with bated breath as Vader deliberated. He deactivated his saber and stalked away.

"Thank you, mistress," the pink of the Twi'lek's skin returned to its normal rosy hue. "I'm Solaria. What's your name?" she asked. "Naarva," the Twi'lek responded. "Naarva, I set you free. You can go wherever you want once we get off this forsaken planet." Solaria waved a hand, indicating the sky. However, Naarva grabbed Solaria's hand to plead, "I don't have anywhere to go! Please let me be your maid, if you don't that man will track me down and kill me. There can't be any witnesses." Solaria stared then nodded, "Yes, you can stay. We'll work out the details later. I actually do require a personal handmaid, I hope we will get along." They smiled tentatively at each other.

Vader returned, seemingly calmer. "We camp here tonight," he instructed before leaving again. Solaria looked at Naarva and the two shrugged before sifting through the speeder's compartments. They were depressingly empty except for a soft cover for the speeder that they used as a blanket. Vader still hadn't returned and it was truly dark. Solaria sat with Naarva on high alert as they chatted about their lives. She learned that Naarva was born and raised in the service of Jabba. Part of her bristled at the thought of slavery while the other pitied Naarva. "My lady, what about that man? Is he your guard?" She asked. Solaria shook her head, "He's Lord Vader, we were supposed to go to Mustafar but we were attacked by Rebels!" Naarva clutched her fingers together, "Lord Vader?! The Lord Vader?! But-But he's so handsome!"

Solaria laughed hard, "I was just thinking about that! I thought I was going crazy thinking the Emperor's dog was handsome." It felt good to laugh, especially with her life going down a Sarlacc's throat. Solaria was excited to have a confidant in Naarva and they spent the time talking about the future, boys, and politics. Naarva was shockingly politically astute and provided intelligent advice for Solaria's uncertain position in court.

Hours later, Naarva was asleep curled up against Solaria but she couldn't sleep. She stared at the shimmering stars above. She could see for light years, Tattooine was the darkest planet she had ever been on. Nothing hindered her sight. Vader materialized out of the blue, startling her. Clutching her heart, she whispered, "Don't do that! Oh my heart! Where did you go?" Vader continued with his task and made a little fire. The flames flickered to life, illuminating the surrounding area with dancing light. "Come here," he commanded. Solaria frowned but obeyed, standing over him. Vader positioned her to an area where the light would hit her the most. Lifting her arms and turning her around he inspected her body. As he ran his head down her legs, Solaria was about to protest but figured he would inspect her whether she protested or not so she stood still and allowed him to carefully examine her.

Vader prodded a bruise and inhaling sharply in pain, Solaria flinched but he held her still. Looking down at his bronze hair, "Are you done? I feel like I'm back at the auction." Vader looked at her with glacial eyes, "Well I supposed you're happy to know you are worth several systems." Solaria gritted her teeth, not deigning to answer to that. "You're not worth anything," he shrugged. Solaria blinked and if she was more foolhardy, she would have shoved his head in the sand so deep, Vader would be able to kiss a Sarlacc. Tsk, she slapped his probing hands away. Vader pushed her down into a sitting position and corrected himself, "Erm, you're not worth anything to anyone but yourself. Only you have the power to give yourself worth." Solaria looked at him, astonished at his flash of insight and allowed him to continue his inspection of the bruises on her neck, arms, and back.

Vader then turned his attention to the slave collar. He came so close she could feel his breath on her neck, making her traitor heart beat faster with fear and something that scared her even more. Callused fingers ran delicately around and under the collar. "Tilt your head back," Vader commanded after a careful examination of the slave collar. Solaria complied and Vader activated his light saber. "Hold still," he commanded. Neutron stars, he was going to lop her head off! A flash of light and heat and the collar cracked with an ominous pop. Vader reached around and snapped it off. Immediately, Solaria's hands fluttered around her throat trying to find evidence of injury. Vader didn't even nick her. He looked on his handwork smugly. She didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved. That collar was snug and a millimeter more, she would have had a burn on her neck. Vader took the collar and retreated to the other side of the fire to examine the collar's inner works.


	7. Accommodation

Dawn approached and Vader left to recon the area. Using the speeder, he had contacted his second in command Captain Rex to pick them up. All that remained was to wait. The collar was mildly interesting but once he had deconstructed it, he was satisfied he knew everything about it. It was fairly simple in design but the punishment circuits merited a closer look. It was something that could be implemented to streamline the interrogation and torturing punishment. A low humming filled the air, Rex was here. He went back to the camp. Solaria and Naarva were being escorted into the transport ship by the clones. His second in command threw a smart salute, tactfully refraining from asking his superior why he was half naked with 2 equally naked females with him.

"Milord, where to?"

"Mustafar," Vader swept by and approached the bridge. Watching as the clones snap to attention. Though he knew his pilots were competent, he preferred supervising the takeoff himself. Once in hyperspace, he heard a discrete cough on his right. Rex held his clothing folded neatly out for him. Nodding his thanks, Vader left the bridge to change into his customary clothes. Though he was trained in many grueling situations and was able to work competently in them, he wasn't prepared to traipse around almost nude in front of his men. He was glad to put clothing on.

Vader was feeling tired but he buried the exhaustion, he would rest once he reached Mustafar but he needed to be alert for Rebel attacks. Annoyance flooded him, how did the Rebels get the drop on him? He wasn't even able to feel them through the Force during the attack. He would have to meditate on that. Thankfully they arrived at Mustafar without any further incidences. The flaming red planet greeted him with fierce orange clouds. Descending into the atmosphere, Vader watched as the light turned from orange to a dusky purple. Due to the atmosphere Mustafar seemed like it was eternally twilight. The star it orbited provided an almost continuous sunset. The ship landed in the only port which was situated in the volcanic area proving the port with sustainable power and natural protection.

Vader disembarked and directed the clones to get Solaria's things to load them onto the transporter. The clones came back quickly and nervously reported that there wasn't any luggage. Vader closed his eyes in irritation, he had forgotten that everything she had was currently in transit or lost amongst the dunes of Tatooine. Mustafar was populated by only himself, clones, and wild animals. It had no people thus no markets so they had to go off world for supplies. The nearest star system was Algedi Daneb which was a couple of light years away but Vader was under strict instructions not to allow Solaria to go off world and their little interlude in Tatooine was in direct violation with his master's commands.

Solaria and the Twi'lek came down the ramp shivering. Rex had found them blankets but they were still barely garbed. Vader gestured Rex over. "Rex, I want you to go to Algedi Daneb with Naarva to get supplies. Solaria tell her what you need," He said and walked off to await Solaria in the transport. She joined him a short while later and they rode in silence to the fortress he called home.

Algedi Deneb is the brightest star in the constellation Capricorn at magnitude 2.85. Daneb is Arabic for tail — it is a four-star system with an eclipse that can be seen with the naked eye.


	8. Mystery

Mustafar was stunning, Solaria concluded as the twilit landscape sped by. She didn't see any animals but there were many fields of untouched flowers. A castle loomed as the transporter approached. She hoped Naarva would come back soon, she felt incredibly alone. And incredibly naked. Solaria wrapped the blanket around her body tighter as she gracefully dismounted from the transporter.

Vader led her inside without looking back. Swallowing her apprehension, she went inside and was greeted by faded finery. The castle was large and impressive but the furnishes were faded and the windows were boarded up. An elderly clone greeted her suspiciously.

"Lord, who's this then, eh?"

"Our newest guest. She'll be staying with us indefinitely."

The clone nodded and limped away leaving her alone, almost naked, and utterly adrift. Vader has already left and Solaria guessed that it was up to her to find living quarters. It took her ages to find a livable room. Most of the rooms should be condemned, she thought, dodging a hole in the ground. The floors were covered in a thick layer of dust and the furniture was rotted. Solaria didn't fancy living in a tower but it seemed like there wasn't a choice. The east wing was inhabited by a legion of clones, Vader was, well somewhere, probably underground. Solaria sat on the steps to catch her breath after another flight of stairs. At least she wasn't cold anymore, she thought.

Vader rounded the stairs and startled her. He cocked his head at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Solaria tried to calm her racing heart before answering, "I'm looking for a room, some of them are a little unstable. This place is bigger than I thought." He shrugged and stepped around her to leave. A cracking sound had them looking around in confusion until the floor dipped suddenly. Solaria only had the time to take a sharp breath before the stairs collapsed and the two plummeted down into the darkness.

Solaria heard her blanket rip as it caught onto something. It was so dark she couldn't even see Vader. She only hoped he could pull out a Force trick and save them. As soon as that thought passed, she felt her momentum slow but not enough to stop her from crashing into Vader and decayed bed. She screamed as the bed collapsed and threw them together in a tangle of limbs.

"Where are we?" She asked shakily.

"No clue," Vader said, disengaging himself from her. She blushed as his hands fumbled along her breasts and hips. He turned on his light saber for light. They were in, "A nursery," she breathed. There was a cradle, moldering stuffed animals, and book cases that were empty. Vader frowned at her, eerily illuminated by the red light. "A nursery is what my people call a room where we take care of our babies," she explained.

Vader nodded and walked around the circular room to look for an exit. Solaria stood carefully and felt along the wall for guidance to move away from the wreckage of the bed. Her fingertips felt a switch and on the off chance it might work, flicked it. With a weak flicker, some of the lights sputtered on. Solaria jumped when Vader moved a bookshelf. It screeched in protest before promptly disintegrating. Behind it were hundreds of scratches etched into the wall.

"There's over a hundred scratches!" Solaria examined the wall closely. Vader lost interest and moved on to another bookshelf. It was odd that she after a series of scratches was an X. Counting the scratches she noticed that it was in groups of 5 and after 365 there was an X. It was an Earth year, she realized. But it could have been how long Mustafar's orbit was.

"How many rotations are in Mustafar's orbit?" She asked.

"250."

Definitely an Earth year than. Who was this nursery for? She wondered. The mother stayed here for at least 2 years. Stepping on the only book in the room, Solaria picked it up and held onto it for later.

"Rex come in. Get a cable and a winch, we're in the north side corridor," Vader called Rex on his comm and sat down to wait. Solaria looked around some more but came to the same conclusion, there wasn't any exit. How was this prisoner fed?

Promptly, Solaria heard booted feet clatter towards them. Rex's voice echoed in the chamber asking where they were. While Vader and the clones positioned the winch, Solaria examines the small book. It was a diary, belonging to an unnamed woman.

Vader positioned Solaria in the harness and allowed the clones to haul her out first. He followed quickly and once out, left with Rex and the clones leaving her alone once again. Getting used to him, Solaria took his departure in stride and continued looking for a room.

At last she settled on spacious suite in the west wing with a glorious view of the flowering plains. Waiting for Naarva to come back, she opened the diary and started to read.

"I found out that I am now pregnant. I am hoping that the child resembles me, the father must not be discovered. The Emperor would punish both of us severely. He might even kill the child. I must keep this to myself. Luckily, no one here knows how to read English. I miss home but it's for the best for me to live here."

Solaria read more, growing more intrigued. The author wrote about mundane things and she read them closely to find another meaning in the everyday entries. She wondered if she was hidden here because of her choice or was she imprisoned?

A low hum warned her of the transporter's approach. The light glinted off the ramp and she watched Naarva arrive. Solaria smiled, she was ready for some clothes. Naarva told her that they had intercepted the carrier with her things and the carrier also had supplies from Daneb Algedi. As Solaria helped Naarva unpack, she asked. "Naarva when we first met, why did you help me? You owed me nothing," Solaria asked. Naarva stopped folding for a moment and replied, "Well, mistress, I knew somehow, you were the one to get me off of Tatooine."

"Well, I'm glad you're with me," Solaria smiled.

The kind man that kept her company on Coruscant came to visit her often. She discovered that Airou had a great appreciation for the teas her planet exported. "Airou, we need to have a tea ceremony!" Solaria exclaimed. There was something to look forward to. The days seemed to blend together on Mustafar. There weren't any other mysterious rooms she could find so Solaria practiced old routines and tried to find out who the mysterious author of the diary was.

Airou arrived promptly and Solaria led him to the garden. They sat on the ground at a low table. "This is exciting! What are we trying today?" Solaria filled the tea pot with hot water, waited a second then poured it into a ceramic bowl. Then she discarded that water, dried the bowls then started the ritual cleansing on the instruments. Wiping the bowl, she filled it with finely ground matcha. "Japanese green tea. It's called matcha. The leaves are grown in the shade then ground," Pouring the hot water in she beat the mixture with the whisk until it was frothy.

"I found a diary in this castle a couple of weeks ago," Solaria took a sip, wiped the rim then handed Airou the bowl. "It was written by someone who was trying to hide her child. Do you know if a woman was kept here at all?" Airou sipped his tea in contemplation. "Not that I am aware of. To my knowledge you are the only woman that has stayed here as a guest. Do you think she could have been a part of the staff?"

He handed the bowl back to her and she finished the tea. Setting the bowl down she shrugged, "I don't think so, the way she writes and the people she mentions makes her sound like someone important." For some inexplicable reason she was unwilling to say that the Emperor was involved. She didn't want Airou to report back to Palpatine that she was digging into his personal life. Solaria started making more tea in the two smaller bowls. "This is the end of the formal tea ceremony. Now it's just for enjoyment. Anyway, I think this woman is from Earth."

Airou looked at her with mild curiosity, "That's not common. Most of the Terrans stay around the core planets. Maybe this is something worth looking into. Nothing like a good mystery to pass the time huh?"


	9. Disaster

Vader had to admit, having Naarva around was a benefit to the castle. She organized the old clones and bullied them cheerfully into cleaning and organizing the castle. Old and unusable furnishings were burnt in the volcano, floors were scrubbed clean, and new decor were put up. She also forced them to take regular showers to avoid offending her mistress' finer sensibilities. Though the men grumbled, they were much too afraid to speak up since Naarva controlled their meals. Food was much better, Naarva did know how to cook. Vader never had a strong attraction to food but he did prefer the cooked meals to his MREs. The quality of life was improving. The castle was slowly being transformed.

Another reason for the castle's transformation was Solaria herself, she brought a lightness and an energy that seemed to infuse the walls itself. The castle seemed brighter and refreshed. The clones were sharper, more enthusiastic at drills whenever she was watching. Vader corrected them less and less. They even complied with Drill and Ceremony with minimal complaints. Outside, the grounds were slowly being groomed to domestication. He often saw Solaria tending the overgrown gardens as he trained. Vader didn't care how she amused herself. At least his training grounds are clearer now.

He lunged and twirled his saber. He went through the Djem So variant of the 5th form. It was aggressive and focused on saber to saber combat, useful when battling the pathetic remainders of the once mighty Jedi Order. Not many were left but Vader didn't believe in letting his skills rust. He parried an imaginary foe and using the Fallen Avalanche, cut his foe asunder. Vader paused to regulate his heartbeat and was about to start his meditation when he heard soft music.

It was so out of place that he had to investigate. The notes rose and fell like rain. Vader rounded a huge bush of blue flowers that Solaria hadn't come around to pruning yet and saw her training as well. This was the closest he had been to her performing. It wasn't that interesting but he could appreciate the precision of her movements. Each lift of her arm and turn of her legs was carefully synchronized to the music. Even her breaths were regulated with the rhythm. Satisfied that she wasn't doing anything, he turned to leave but something about her performance was catching his attention. He continued watching her feeling his breath slow and his mind quiet. Perhaps this was why his master kept her. It was a kind of meditation, he felt the calmness of the Force, diving into it as if into a still pool. The power was there, tranquil and unending.

He dwelled as one with the Force and watched her dance. He observed the Force surrounding her. It was bright and ribbon-like surrounding her and swirling with life. He could almost see the color of her aura, an iridescent shimmer. The music and her figure faded from his physical senses as he descended even deeper in the Force. He looked for the angry red of the Dark side but could not find it. All was light.

She finished with a flourish and Naarva appeared passing her a towel and water. He heard them chatter inanely he left silently to finish his training. After a long and largely unsuccessful period of trying to summon Force lightning, he was forced to quit or risk passing out. He walked to the castle annoyed with himself and almost stepped on a tray. On it was a roll and a bottle of water. He chugged the water and continued into the castle.

The windows were opened and the clones were busy at work putting in the new floors. He nodded to them and continued to his quarters to report to his master.

"Report my young apprentice," Darth Sidious hissed.

Dropping to a knee Vader reported his unsuccessful attempt at producing any lightning. A long pause told him how annoyed his master was.

"You need to find your rage, boy. Find it and use it! Now I want you to go to the Bothan system and take Terrega with you. She is performing in their winter festival. Go in my place."

"Yes my lord," Vader droned and Sidious dismissed him. It was time to tell Rex to prepare for another unnecessary journey. It seemed as if his master was keeping him from the front lines on purpose. He hasn't been on a military operation for a dozen rotations. All he was doing was playing bodyguard for Solaria. Once again he wondered what he had done wrong and questioned why Master was so fixated on her.

The journey to Botham was unremarkable, thank the stars. There were no attacks or warnings from the Force but as a preventative measure, Vader brought a whole company with him. He still didn't breath easily until they touched down gently on the planet's surface. Even there he added his men to the existing safety forces to strengthen security

As the Emperor's representative, he was required to make appearances but the celebration did not interest him. In the back of his mind, he was still thinking about the situation on Ryloth. The festivities went on without him. All he did was show up at the very beginning and lit the ceremonial fire then disappeared into his quarters until it was time for Solaria's performance.

Hearing the orchestra tune, Vader stood from his meditative position and straightened his suit. He came down and took his seat in the place of honor. He watched uninterested as the Terrans prance across the stage. It was some story about a girl who was shrunk and then transported to a land made of sweets and desserts. Ludicrous, he thought scornfully. The performance was half way over, where was Solaria?

A familiar glissando of music heralded her arrival. It was the same sequence of notes he heard when he watched her practicing on Mustafar. Solaria seemed to float onstage. The wild applause that greeted her immediately halted when she started her dance. The costume and choreography called to his mind the graceful flitting motion of a falling snowflake. The crowd held its breath as she made a series of dizzyingly pirouettes. Vader leaned forwards entranced, watching her carefully but she didn't make a single misstep. After 32 pirouettes, he was sure she would fall but she finished perfectly. Despite himself, he was impressed. As she moved to her partner, he saw her stumble.

It dumbfounded him, he had never seen her falter before, not even on Tatooine when they ran through the sand. Suddenly the entire theater shook and the ceiling was blasted away. Stupidly the crowd froze watching the ceiling while rubble rained down. A Geonosian was squashed next to him. Its carapace was crushed and a foul green goo covered him. The shock passed and as one, the crowd surged towards the exits causing a mass stampede. A group in black rappelled through the massive hole in the ceiling. Once on the ground, the people stunned everyone in sight. The performers scattered but those who were stunned were crushed by falling debris or trampled by their fellow dancers.

Vader leapt off the balcony and ignited his light saber to engage with them. It had to be the Rebels, no one else had a reason to disturb a celebration. Once more he puzzled over how they were able to take him by surprise. Again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Solaria running to the exit with several of her fellow dancers in tow. Moving to her, he cut off the arm of the closest person in black. The female, judging from the scream collapsed and Vader used the Force to lift her body to shield himself from the incoming blaster fire. The body was torn apart-chunks of meat and organs flew until barely anything was left shielding him. Vader was forced to drop it. He deflected a shot into another person and threw himself into battle. It seemed Solaria attracted trouble no matter where she went.

Person after person fell from him. He reveled in the moment, not in the deaths but the situation which called on all of his considerable abilities. In moments like this, he felt truly alive. Everything depended on skill and instincts. There was no doubt or confusion, only the mission and the Force.

"Stop fighting Vader! Stop or she dies," a tall Twi'lek in black yelled. Vader turned, his heart sinking and saw Solaria being held by her hair. Outrage filled him, how dare they try to manipulate him but... they had a point. His master would be furious if she was hurt. Reluctantly he threw down his saber and allowed himself to bound and blindfolded.


	10. The Council

Solaria was roughly pushed into a small room in the ship and the door was locked securely behind her. She took the time to examine herself. She was looking particularly ragged she thought. Her slippers were scuffed, the stockings and costume were torn and the wings she wore were shredded. Solaria took her destroyed wings off while wondering where she was being taken and where Vader was. She wanted to go home, even Mustafar.

Solaria tried to fight off a wave of despair and sat quietly on the only chair. Once again she was captured and helpless but this time there was no Vader to come rescue her. The door opened and Solaria tensed. The Twi'lek who grabbed her entered with a humanoid man. The man was tall with caramel colored hair and beard. Immediately, her citrine eyes were drawn to the light saber at his waist. He smiled reassuringly and his dark blue eyes radiated a sense of calm. Solaria stood and braced herself.

"Don't be alarmed, my name is Obi Wan Kenobi. I'm sorry for our rough treatment but we needed to speak to you away from Vader." The man said in a pleasant tenor.

"Why me?" She asked suspiciously.

"You are in contact with the Emperor's right hand man, we need to know everything you do." The Twi'lek growled.

Solaris knew that the Emperor would execute her immediately if she revealed anything. "What will you give me in exchange?" Solaria blurted quickly, buying herself time. The 2 males exchanged a look. Evidently they thought she would cooperate out of fear. However, she was far more afraid of the Emperor than these two. Kenobi replied, "We can't promise anything right now but I'm sure the Council can work something out with you." Solaria hardened her gaze, "I'm not telling you anything. Please leave." The males exchanged another look and Kenobi inclined his head, "Of course. We will give you time and talk later."

After they left, she let out a long exhalation, luckily she had read them right. The Rebels had some kind of moral code and would not torture her for information, they would try diplomacy first. They landed and Solaria was led into a temple. Looking around she saw that the once grand temple was in a sad state of former glory. Not many guards were patrolling and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. She was guided into a lift that carried her to the very top of the building. Kenobi gently steered her into a circular room where 12 people of different species sat. A green alien spoke in a wavering voice, "Welcome young one. Apologize we do for your trip here. Heard we have of your closeness to Darth Vader. Tell us any information you have if you please."

Solaria's brows knitted together at the imperious demand. This council believed that she had some information which made her valuable but what was going to happen once they discovered that she knew nothing? If she threw out her demands now, perhaps it would buy her time to create a plausible story while they considered her demands. Whilst on the ship, Solaria was thinking of what she would request the council. Her priority was her people. If she allied with the Rebels would they protect her planet and help advance her people? Conversely, Darth Vader found out that she gave them any information real or false, would he harvest her planet? How could she get away from these people without Vader or a ship though? "I will not tell you anything unless you can guarantee my planet's security."

A man with mahogany colored skin spoke, "You aren't in any position to make demands. Besides we don't have the resources to protect your planet."

Indignant, Solaria snapped, "You want my information yet you aren't willing to hear my request? Why would I help you?!" A red Togruta with white striped Lekku said gently, "Your planet is very far from the inner Empire and there are many systems that need our help more. Those are undergoing civil war or being starved by the Empire for one."

"Who are you to deem my people as less than any other! I am the only thing standing between the Emperor from harvesting my planet. My people are not as advanced as other species yet, we just discovered how to travel at light speed 300 years ago! We have no chance to even evacuate. No I can't risk it, if the Emperor found out where the information came from, all of my people will die." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"My dear please consider," the deep voice of a Kel Dor spoke. "With your information, we can end the tyranny of the Empire. We cannot guarantee the safety of your planet but we promise, no one will ever trace the information back to you."

Solaria's mind spun, what kind of information did they think she had? Something that could actually topple the Empire? Even if she could come up with something, they would see through it quickly. It was too risky to concoct a tale so she opted to end the interrogation. "No. I can't put my people in danger, not when I can prevent it. I don't want the Empire to end, my planet is doing well under its rule, we're getting more advances and opportunities than we've ever had. I'm sorry but you have to find another source."

Kenobi stepped forward, "Masters, please can't we try to send some troops or Jedi around Earth to check on them or help with evacuation if necessary?" The dark skinned Jedi spoke again, "Kenobi, you are overstepping your position. We are in a war, we cannot spare any troops or Jedi. Not with Vader hunting us down like marsh rats. No, take her away, we will speak once she have changed her mind."

The young Jedi opened his mouth then closed it giving the masters a curt bow. He put a gentle hand at her elbow. "I'm sorry, I'm going to try to speak to them again." Solaria nodded and gave him a tiny smile, "Thank you. Why are you helping me? It's not likely that I will change my mind." She asked. Kenobi considered her, "The Jedi order was created to help people and bring peace to the universe. I can't turn away from your predicament." He led her down the stairs and into a cell. "You'll have to be here for a bit. I'll come and visit soon," Kenobi said apologetically.

Solaria nodded and sat on the cot. She watched as he walked out of sight. Great, one moment she was the Sugar Plum Fairy for thousands and the next, a prisoner of the mysterious Rebels. She heard whispers about them in court but nothing tangible. No one but General Airou would speak to her about them.

Movement caught her eye in the opposite cell. A young Togruta came into view. "Hey, What are you in for?"

"Nothing, they're keeping me here until I give them information. I'm Solaria Tarréga, nice to meet you under these circumstances." Solaria stretched her slender hand out through the bars. The other girl shook her hand firmly, she had calluses on her hand and a strong grip. "I know who you are. My name is Ahsoka Tano."


	11. Ahsoka

"How?" Solaria sat down on the cold ground. Ahsoka came closer to the bars to see her better. "I've seen you perform on the Holonet." Solaria was the prettiest creature Ahsoka had ever seen and she had been all over the galaxies. Golden eyes framed by lush black lashes glowed like her name in the dark.

"Ahsoka why are you in here?" Solaria asked. A throb of pain came with the memories. Ahsoka considered not answering her but the truth was burning inside her. "I was framed by someone who I thought was a friend for bombing the Jedi temple." Solaria gasped in sympathy, covering those shell pink lips. "Why did she do it?"

"She thought that the Order was turning from the Light and we were more of a militia than peacekeepers. The ironic thing is that I agree, we-I mean they are getting too set in their ways and militant. But still...she was my friend." Ahsoka swiped at her eyes roughly. Solaria politely turned her gaze to the lock.

"This is so old fashioned, I haven't seen physical locks and bars for a long time," she remarked.

"Yeah, the temple is ancient and a lot of the newer cells are holding more dangerous prisoners," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. Solaria tilted her head, "More dangerous? I thought you are a Jedi?"

"Not yet-I mean not ever I guess," Ahsoka started. "I was just an apprentice." Her slim fingers wrapped around the bars tightly.

"I think you're plenty dangerous," Solaria grinned and Ahsoka grinned back. "Well if you get out, would you stay?" The grin slipped from Ahsoka's face. "No, I can't, I won't ever shake the accusation. No one would trust me again, I'll be a pariah."

Solaria scooted closer to the bars, "You should come with me once Vader comes." Ahsoka was shocked, "You're with Darth Vader?! He's a monster!" Solaria drew back, "He's not a monster. He's scary but he doesn't love killing." She drummed her fingertips on the bars thoughtfully. "At least I don't think so. He just does whatever the Emperor wants."

"Why should I do that? I've seen the evil of the Empire, why would I want to join?" Ahsoka mused. "Well, you don't really have anywhere to go and maybe you can learn something from Vader, be his apprentice. Maybe you can change the Empire for the better. In a safer more civilized way." Solaria offered.

Out of options, Ahsoka earnestly considered Solaria's offer. "Yeah, I guess. It beats just staying here I guess. But first we need to get out of here." Ahsoka agreed. For the next half hour the two planned their escape. Ahsoka could have escaped long ago but she had no where to go. The entire compound knew it, which was why she was kept in a laxly secured location. Now that she saw a clearer path for her life, she was willing to get out and move forward.

Her old master visited them and asked how they were doing. From him, they were able to deduce the general location of where Vader was kept. He also revealed that Vader was in Force inhibiting binders. Master Obi Wan was looking wan, Ahsoka wasted no time telling him that and chastising him about self care. He merely chuckled good naturedly and told her not worry-which of course worried her.

When their meals arrived, Ahsoka used the Force to dismantle the droid and shape some of its parts into a lock pick. she made short work of the locks and soon they were free.

"Go and get a ship, I'm getting Vader," Solaria said. She nodded and they parted ways.

Ahsoka slipped into the hangar with ease. She selected a battered transporter, a ship that would be discrete enough to leave Rebel airspace and travel through the Empire without raising any eyebrow. It took her a few attempts to crack the encrypted code to the ship but eventually she was able to get in. Ahsoka settled in the copilot's seat, waiting for Solaria and Vader to come.


	12. Abscond

Vader arched his back in pain as the hot iron was pressed into his chest. His back was covered in lashes and his body was covered in shallow but painful cuts. The Geonosian that was torturing him seemed to have a perverse pleasure in applying pain. His scalp was bloody from the fists of hair that was yanked out.

"What is the Emperor's plans for Alderaan?!" The other interrogator roared. Vader remained silent. "Again," The male grunted. The Geonosian pressed the iron into his inner thigh. He writhed in silent agony. He bit through his tongue trying to keep silent. Blood flooded his mouth as the acrid smell of burning flesh wafted from his leg. His head spun from nausea and fought down the rising bile.

"Fine. Let's try something else. Why is the Emperor collecting Force sensitive children?!"

That was a surprise. Vader didn't know that the Emperor was collecting Sensitives. He thought they were on a mission to eradicate Force users. He kept silent and the torturer went ballistic with rage.

"You fucking monster, you deserve this!" The man wielded the whip savagely and flayed his back. It was excruciating, it felt as if he was being mauled by an angry animal. Chunks of flesh was stripped from him. Blood ran in angry rivulets down to the ground, pooling ominously around him. Gore was flung to the walls. "Get the antiseptic." The man snarled. The Geonosian splashed a bucket of antiseptic onto him. Vader nearly passed out from the pain, it felt like he was set on fire. Unfortunately they weren't done with him.

"Tilt his head back," The man smiled sadistically. The Geonosian pulled his head back and the man reached for his face. Instinctively Vader fought to avoid the hand and the cold sweat of fear broke out over his body. Terror was overwhelming. The man dug his fingers into Vader's eye socket and pulled out his eye. With a wet squelch it came free, still connected to his brain by the optic nerve. Vader screamed like never before. His body, unable to continue taking the abuse started going into shock.

"Let's see how long he's willing to last, take him away," The man wiped his fingers in his shirt and spat on Vader.

At last Vader was thrown back into his dark cell. He hurt more than he could ever remember. Even training with his master was not as bad. His entire body felt crushed and pulled apart. His left shoulder was dislocated and his right fingers were broken. He could feel them swell with a dull throbbing pain. His eye swung loosely. He needed to escape, he needed to rescue Solaria but he hurt too much.

A light outside illuminated 2 figures outside. Vader figured that he finally snapped from the pain when he swore he heard Solaria's voice. A familiar red saber ignited and the guard dropped. A red flash later and Solaria herself entered the room. Even with the binders on he could feel a rush of light with her approach. She gasped and almost dropped his weapon. She ran to him and her hands fluttered around him not touching him any longer than a second. He couldn't feel her whisper light touch. Tears spilled from her golden eyes and her hands shook when she undid the gag. Tears never solved any problems he thought. "Don't cry," he forced out of his ravaged throat. Solaria gave a shaky nod and then went behind him and used his saber to cut his bonds. Freed, Vader lurched forwards and she braced him with her body.

Hissing in pain he stood with one arm over her slim shoulders. Vader gritted his teeth and relocated his shoulder with a wet pop and took the light saber from her. Silently she tore a piece of fabric from her sleeve and helped him make an eye patch. Going out into the hall, Solaria urged him to the left. "I have a ship, this way!"

Now without the Force binders, the Force raged through him, healing his major injuries. They ran as fast as his beaten body allowed. Vader only cut down half a dozen people when they reached the hanger. A young Togruta ran from a ship and summoned her lightsabers from Solaria's hands. Automatically, Vader slashed at her. She jumped back and ignited her 2 light sabers. The reverse grip was interesting, he noted. They leapt together, sparks flying from the clash. He could vaguely hear Solaria screaming.

"Vader stop! She's on our side, she's our pilot!" Hesitantly they jumped back. The youngling moved in front of Solaria, shielding the dancer with her own body. She didn't relax her defensive crouch until he disengaged his lightsaber. She wasn't going to be a threat, not the way she was defending Solaria. He gave her a curt nod and the sound of pounding footsteps forced them into the craft.

The Togruta threw herself into the copilot seat and immediately threw switches. Vader slid onto the other seat and turn on the craft. The whine of the engine as it came online made him double his speed. He and the youngling worked in sync and the craft rose smoothly in the air before entering hyperspace.


	13. Obi Wan

Senator Amidala stormed into her office. Obi Wan, her Jedi protector, was already there. Obi Wan had been there all morning studying the updates from the Council and planning his next move. The information the informant had given the council had been accurate again. The man had helped them almost capture Vader twice and now the Rebels had him and Lady Tarréga in their grasp.

"I'm assuming that the session didn't go well?" He asked with maddening calm.

"They voted to continue creating more clones," she spat. Padme rubbed her temples. The Empire seemed determined to continue the war against the Rebels. Hundreds of systems were being affected by embargos and combat zones but more money was being poured into the war. Less and less resources remained for aid. The Empress didn't help things as she insisted on throwing lavish parties.

"Empress Palpatine is throwing another soirée next week. It's ridiculous. Ludicrous! Many planets on the outer rim are under attack from the Cartels and more are on the brink of starvation!" Padme sighed and slumped.

"Would you care for some tea!" Obi Wan asked after a beat. "Do you think everything can be solved with tea?" She grumbled. "Yes now would you like some?" he pursed his lips.

"Yes, actually."

Obi Wan smiled quietly. Senator Amidala was always on fire for her passions. It was refreshing especially compared to the older members of the order. They were always willing to argue but never willing to decide. Many times the meetings ground to standstills with the day wasted and nothing done. He was concerned about her, she could be reckless sometimes. Especially now. He was listening to her make a terrible plan to get information out of Vader.

"He probably had no experience with women. I'll flirt with him a little and get him comfortable enough to tell me little things." She was saying.

"My friend that is a horrible idea. He won't fall for that, he is taking care of Lady Tarréga I must think he has some experience with women." Obi Wan gave her the cup of hot spiced tea. Padme slumped. "Oh yeah you're right. She's gorgeous, I can't compete with that. But I don't think she's going to be flirting with him, no one does that." Obi Wan stroked his beard, "He's Darth Vader. No one is foolhardy enough. Why don't you try befriending Lady Tarréga instead?"

Padme stood and brushed off her Senatorial robes. "Do you think she has any information? Even if she does, she refused to tell the Council anything." Obi Wan stood as well. "She might. She is the closest to General Airou and Darth Vader. Even something small is better than nothing. Try to talk to her, she might be more open to you than the Council."

"I'll try," she said and went to the next session. Obi Wan swept the office for any spyware and assassin droids. Satisfied, he left for the lower quadrants of Coruscant. On the way he mused on the fate of his former Padawan. He told her to stay put, he was going to take care of everything and vindicate her but of course she had to take matters into her own hands.

She was making his hair gray he sighed.

"But he has valuable information about the Emperor! He could also be ransomed!" Obi wan protested.

Obi Wan drove to the slums to Coruscant after his meeting with Padme. He hid his speeder in an alley and activated the camouflage for added protection. The inhabitants of this area would rob him blind and sell him to the Hutts. He shook his head and pulled the rough brown cowl over his head. Coruscant used to be safe. A wet drizzle was starting and Obi Wan hurried to the bar.

Inside the sleazy bar, an oily humanoid set his sights on him. "Hey, wanna buy deathsticks?" The man sat down very close to Obi Wan. Obi Wan let the invasion of his personal space by and genially waved his hand. Drawing on the Force to gently sway the man's mind, he quietly commanded, "I don't want to buy any deathsticks." He paused for a moment and continued, "You will go home and re-evaluate your life."

The man's eyes glazed. "I will go home and reevaluate my life," he droned from a slack jaw. He stood quickly and walked stiffly out the door.

Thank the stars for the Force, no solicitors for him. Obi Wan thought with amusement. He ordered a drink and observed the people around him carefully. His informant was close, the Force warned. Obi Wan wished the Force would just tell him where the informant was rather than a vague feeling that they were in the room.

An average looking man sat adjacent to him and ordered the same drink. That was the signal. Ready, Obi Wan kept his eyes on his drink and murmured, "We have him. They report that he isn't speaking." The man took a long swig before replying, "Don't lose him, not after all the trouble we went through to hand him over to you. My employer says that he's wily. We need you to end him."

"But he has valuable information! He could also be ransomed!" Obi Wan protested. The man grunted and finished the drink. "He's never gonna talk, he knows that he's disposable. What about the woman?"

Obi Wan didn't want to involve Solaria. It was clear to him that she didn't have a lot of information despite what the Council believed. She was just a woman caught up in a war that she was now unwittingly entered. Even if she did have anything, the man made him ill at ease. The man leaned towards him with a manic gleam in his eyes, waiting for a reply.

"She doesn't know anything. He kept everything close to the vest." Obi Wan murmured. The man leaned back, unsatisfied. "Fine. Here are the credits. Don't lose him." The man slid a drive containing all the credits to Obi Wan who quickly pocketed it before any prying eyes could see. The man nodded and departed.

Interesting, Obi Wan notes. The man had a tattoo of the Palace guard insignia on the inner wrist. It was just a glimpse but it told him volumes about the man. He was well connected and in close proximity to the influential. Also, this was a man that would give anything for more money.

It seemed like anyone was willing to betray those they had sworn to. An uncomfortable thought caused him to start suddenly. If a Palace guard was willing to betray the Empire, was there someone who would betray the Alliance?


	14. Evolo

Solaria found it ridiculously simple to steal Vader's and Ahsoka's light sabers. Out of sheer luck, she followed a group of aliens to a break room where only one male was guarding the sabers. All she needed to do was chat him up, flutter her lashes, and autograph a slightly used napkin. She swiped the sabers as she got the directions to Vader's cell.

"Please, come again!" the Humanoid sighed adoringly.

Solaria backed away, making vague statements and left as expeditiously as she could without seeming suspicious. Wandering about, she entered a barracks of sorts and changed into the first set of clothing that she found that appeared to fit. Braiding her long hair quickly, she wrapped it into a crown and jammed a hat onto her head. She couldn't do anything about her eyes but she could pull the brim down to hide.

Fortune was with her, no one looked at her twice. It took a long time to locate the prison cells and even longer to find the right one. A group of guards sitting around one cell at the end of the hall were talking and playing holochess. That must be it, the other cells were empty. Solaria ducked behind a corner. There were far too many for her to charm but maybe she didn't have to.

Running around the corner as fast as she could, she screamed like she was being chased by a Wookie, "Fire! Fire in the kitchens, it's getting out of control!" The guards jumped up in alarm and sprinted away towards the kitchen yelling instructions, abandoning their post. Solaria plastered herself to the side of the wall to avoid being crushed. Smirking, she turned and smacked into a droid.

"Aren't you going to help with the fire?" She asked.

"I am assigned. To guard. The prisoner. I will not. Leave. My post." The droid intoned mechanically.

"Dang it."

"Pardon?"

"Oh can you look at this?" Solaria thought fast, holding out the saber. The droid leaned in and when it came within reach, she turned it on and cut its head off.

"Sorry," She said apologetically to the discarded head. Using the saber she destroyed the lock and entered the dark cell. The scent of blood hit her like a tidal wave. The sickeningly sweet metallic scent made her head spin. Patting the wall blindly, she turned on the light and almost vomited. Vader was chained like an animal in the center of the room in a pool of blood. His arms were wrenched back and bound at his elbows and his wrists were connected to his ankles. An eye dangled loose and he looked up at her blearily. Solaria lost her grip on the saber and fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground.

Tears welled up in her eyes, what monster did this?! She ran to him but hesitated to touch him. She didn't want to hurt him. She took the gag off and Vader rasped, "Don't cry." Solaria stifled a weak sob/laugh and used the light saber to free him. She cut his binders off as carefully as she could but he still let out a muffled groan.

Freed, he toppled forwards but Solaria caught him. Tearing a sleeve off, she gave it to him and had to turn away as he stuffed his eye back into its socket. She helped him tie on the makeshift eyepatch and helped him to his feet. Putting his arm around her shoulders she led him to the hangar.

Thank the stars Ahsoka gave her very specific direction to the hangar. They encountered nobody on their mad lopsided dash. Entering the hangar she looked around for Ahsoka. The Togruta ran out from a ship but Vader rushed to engage.

"No stop!" Solaria yelled but they were already fighting. No more death, she wouldn't be able to take it. Ahsoka leapt in front of her to protect her and stood ready until Vader turned off his saber. Footsteps echoed making them start in alarm. Finally in the ship, Ahsoka and Vader fired up the engines. Solaria picked up a discarded blaster, aiming it at the doorway, she fired until the doorway collapsed. The ship leapt forward and they shot into hyperspace.

Solaria grabbed the first aid droid and turned it on. She walked over to Vader cautiously and set the droid down and let it labor at his task. She examined him carefully and made to take off the eyepatch but he caught her hand.

"Don't. You don't need to see it. Just rest." He said wearily.

"But-"

"Lady Solaria, leave him, he'll be fine. Don't worry, we'll go straight to Coruscant for medical care," Ahsoka said. Solaria was still unsure, "No I'll stay, I want to make sure both of you are stable."

Between herself and the medic droid, they patched up Vader and Ahsoka well enough until true medical attention could be given. The two glared dourly at each other. Solaria coughed gently, "Ahsoka, please, will you excuse us?" Ahsoka jerked her chin curtly and gave her one last apprehensive look before leaving the cockpit.

Before the pneumatic doors hissed close, Vader asked warily, "What are we doing with her?" Solaria fiddled with the remaining sleeve of her stolen clothes, "Er, maybe you can take her on as an apprentice?" Vader shook his head, "I have no need for an apprentice. We can't take her with us, she might be a spy."

Solaria leaned forward, daring to push the issue, metallic eyes wide, "She was in their cells with me as a traitor, she has renounced the Jedi, you can trust her!" Vader closed his eyes in dismissal and Solaria opened her mouth to argue some more but he said quietly, "You can't save everyone."

"I can try."


	15. Act 2

Vader was annoyed, of course Solaria went and picked up another pathetic life form to add to his ever growing company. Did she really think she could single handedly save everyone? But the question remained: what to do with the youngling? Part of him disliked the idea of having a youngling tag along but part of him wanted to teach. He could pass on his techniques and improvements on his master's teachings. If he could impart his lessons, he had completed his own training.

Watching Solaria interact with the youngling, he hesitated. Perhaps she was a better judge of character then he. At first he didn't see the point of having Naarva around but she turned out to be a pleasant addition to the staff, maybe he should give Ahsoka a chance. But that was for another time, first, he needed to report to his Master.

He went as quickly as his body was able to the underground temple. Activating the Holo, he contacted Palpatine. His master answered immediately.

"Master," he knelt shakily to the ground.

"Rise," his Master hissed. Through their bond he felt a faint tang of annoyance. Vader wondered as to why but forged ahead with his report.

"I have discovered that the Rebels were on Primtara outpost. It is a small and poorly organized base. It has at least one Jedi."

"One Jedi?" His Master turned on his heel and leaned closer. Vader met his Master's gaze, "One Jedi and one Padawan."

His Master abruptly spun away and sat onto his throne. He was silent for a protracted time; Vader sensed that he was contemplating something. Vader hoped that his Master would think quicker, he was getting light headed.

"Very good, my friend. I want you to train the Padawan in our ways. She can be the first of the Inquisitors, an elite group of assassins that have Force abilities. Yes this is most fortuitous. This will be a test to see how much you have absorbed my own lessons." Vader merely nodded his consent.

"Also, I want to reward you for finding a Rebel Base."

Vader was astonished and somewhat wary. His master had never rewarded him before. Was this another test?

The Emperor let out a malicious cackle. "I will give you the lovely Solaria. She is yours to do with what you wish."

Vader was too weary to argue so he bowed and hid his misgivings from his Master. After his dismissal, Vader rushed to see Dr. Meapril.

"Oh Vader, what did you do?! Your magnificent body, ruined! Ruined!" The Pressil wailed. He waved his 4 arms in distress as he mixed chemicals, measured out the nanobots, and looked at bottles of pills.

"It's not your body," Vader held back a wince as the Pressil injected a hefty syringe into his arm and prodded at a large bruise. He endured the exam the best he could, trying to focus on the cool tiles under his feet and the cold sanitary surroundings. The door flung open and General Airou ran in sobbing incoherently. Vader tolled his eyes, for the most powerful General in the empire, his uncle could be extremely maudlin at times. Airou hung onto Vader's neck and made a mess. Vader pried him off and said sternly, "General control yourself! I'm fine!"

Dr. Meapril said indignantly, "By Hoth you're not! Now let me see that eye." The doctor delicately removed the fabric and shone a light into it muttering to himself. Vader found that he could see somewhat in that eye, shapes were blurred and lights were dimmed.

"Am I going to be able to see better?" He asked worriedly. "Yes, yes, the sooner we get you into the Bacta, the better," the doctor calibrated the tank and started pouring in chemicals and nanobots. Laboriously, Vader removed his blood soaked clothing and staggered to the tank.

"Tell me everything once you come out," Airou said earnestly. Vader nodded and slipped into the cold bacta. Relief flooded in with the cold. Vader closed his eyes to enter oblivion.


	16. The Prince

Ahsoka was surprised at the luxuries the upper echelon of Coruscant offered. The streets were pristine, other people were there at her beck and call. She never had to look for food or services. Servants gave her everything that she needed, sometimes even before she knew that she needed it. There wasn't much to explore, she knew that there wasn't much interesting things in the homes of the nobility except gossip and musty family secrets.

Currently, she was Solaria's de facto body guard while Vader convalesced. She had already met Naarva, Solaria's handmaid and while polite, she seemed guarded. Not like Ahsoka could blame her. Even Captain Rex was wary around her. Ahsoka knew she was an outsider and she had to convince them that she was trustworthy. She knew only Solaria's vouching kept them from running her off.

She rolled her shoulders and took a calming breath. She had to trust that the Force wanted her to go in this direction. There was such a huge flare when she met Solaria and an even bigger one when she met Vader. Curiously for the most "evil" man in the galaxy, the Force in him didn't feel corrupted or foul. Most curious indeed. Unlike Vader, there was a darkness that overshadowed the palace. It was cloying and corrosive, making her skin crawl unpleasantly. She felt it strongly now in the corridor outside Solaria's suite. Ahsoka tried not to fidget but Lady Solaria was taking forever! She knocked on the door, "My lady, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm coming now!" Solaria called and a second later swept out the door with Naarva in tow. Naarva was looking stony. Solaria leaned close and whispered, "Go behind us and walk quickly, don't talk to him." Him?

A very tall good looking man with silver hair strode out of the room. He had a casually arrogant look on his stately face. "We will talk later," he rumbled in a basso voice. Ahsoka staggered from the darkness radiating from the man. Hiding her discomfort, she stood behind Solaria's frame.

"Milord," Solaria murmured, dodging the command. As they swept away, Ahsoka felt an ominous ripple in the Force emanating from the man. "Solaria, who was that?"

"That was his Imperial highness, Crown Prince Tyranus Dooku. Also known as a real royal pain in the-"

Naarva cleared her throat loudly.

Solaria continued unabashed, "Yes, well he is. He's been after me for a while. A man like that only wants to own."

Ahsoka frowned at the implications. "But what about Vader, don't you belong to him?" Night black brows furrowed and Solaria said steadily, "I don't belong to anyone…but if I did, it's technically the Emperor."

"Sorry," Ahsoka murmured, "It's just that in this political environment, isn't it safer to have a powerful patron that's more hands on?" Naarva shot her mistress a look and said quietly, "You see my lady, maybe it's time to seek a patron."

Solaria's glittering earrings swung as she shook her head. "The Emperor would never share. He'd have my head and whoever I was with except for his son. Right now it's best to count my blessings that Vader is my babysitter." Ahsoka laughed, "That's not something you hear often. Thank the stars for Vader? People would thing you're on death sticks!" Solaria chimed in with a throaty laugh while Naarva said loyally, "You are being unfair! Lord Vader has been nothing but polite to us!"

Solaria smoothed her hair chuckling, "If by being polite, you mean pretending we don't exist right?" They rounded a corner and almost plowed over a plump human with iron gray hair tied in a topknot and a full beard of the same color.

"Oh, General Airou, where are you going?" Solaria inquired. "I'm going to see Vader and you should probably come as well my dear," he said. She nodded and instructed Naarva to take Ahsoka to their quarters. Leaving them behind, she followed the General away.

"So what's Lady Solaria's position in court?" Ahsoka asked. Naarva unlocked the door before replying. "Well she's the court entertainer but since she has the Emperor's favor, she's treated like nobility but she does not belong in that caste. The nobles disdain her but want the Emperor's favor. It's complicated."

Ahsoka nodded; if Solaria's position was that uncertain, what was hers going to be? "What about me? How would I fit in as Lord Vader's apprentice?" Naarva shrugged, "Well, you would most likely be in a military position as a commander or a captain. Lord Vader's power here is also questionable."

Ahsoka helped Naarva fold clean clothing waiting in a basket. "How so?" She prodded. Naarva handed the clean clothing to a droid to put up in Solaria's rooms. "It seems like he has unlimited power but he can't use it. Not powers like the Force, political and social powers." Ahsoka mused on that and a silence drew out between them.

"Never mind all that, let's go grocery shopping," Naarva smiled. Ahsoka nodded eager to have something to do.


	17. Given

Before entering the sick ward, Airou held her elbow gently. Solaria turned questioningly. "He might still be in bacta and I don't want to force him to relive too much. Tell me all that you remember," Airou said. Solaria nodded and told him everything starting from the attack on Botham to their escape.

"Did you recognize anyone from the court there?" Airou watched her carefully but Solaria shook her head. All the people she saw were low level agents and she wasn't very good at identifying individuals of different species. Airou sighed in disappointment, leading her in the medical bay.

There was Vader still suspended in the bacta and a part of her felt a pang of pain for him. He did a lot to keep her safe but the way he killed those people in the theater was horrifying. He did it so...enthusiastically. He was so confusing. He was cold but not cruel, harsh but not brutal, considerate but not kind. At times, he was so aggravating, she wanted to punch him. From time to time, he frightened her so badly, Solaria wanted to hide in a closet. Then again, without him, who was going to protect her? Especially from Prince Tyranus? The selfish part of her wondered. She put a delicate hand on the duraglass surface but reeled backwards in alarm when she saw his dark blue eyes snap open.

Airou saw Vader's movements and called the doctor. It was the same physician who treated her; she would always remember the man who saved her ankles and by extension her life. Solaria smiled at him, the Pressil nodded in return. He went to drain the tank-the bacta sloshed dully. Vader was lifted out via a harness, limp and unconscious. Solaria watched silently as Airou paced nervously. The physician shooed him away as he examined Vader. Tutting at some remaining abrasions, the Pressil efficiently smeared ungent and wrapped bandages.

It seemed like Vader opening his eyes was a fluke. He was laid in a hospital bed and Solaria took the opportunity to study him intently. He would never let her get away with such close scrutiny before fleeing or telling her off. He looked so young asleep. Long bronze lashes fluttered every once in a while. Solaria sat and reached over to brush his long soft hair out of his face. She studied the Sith tattoos on his arm. Tracing one absentmindedly on his tanned skin she withdrew when he twitched.

What was it about this man that drew her so strongly to him? There was an attraction that both bewildered and terrified her. She was playing with fire, she knew.

Airou came over to her with an unusually grave look on his face. "Lady Solaria, you are summoned before the Emperor." She frowned but nodded. She followed the protocol droid to the throne room.

The room was dark with the Imperial throne as the only item of furniture. Though large, the lack of windows or decoration made the space feel oppressive. The Emperor lounged in his throne while two palace guards flanked him, alert in their red uniforms, their grips loose on their lances.

Sinking into a graceful curtsy, she waited until she heard the Emperor call, "Rise my lady." before standing. The Emperor launched into his announcement without further ado, "I wish to give you to your Princeps as a job well done. You will still perform for me and you are a part of my court but you will be his for all intents and purposes. Whatever arrangements you have with him are not my concern."

"Your Imperial Highness, what is the occasion? When will I be assigned to him?" Solaria smothered the wave of panic. She felt like she was about to cry, she had just accepted a life with Darth Vader but now she was being uprooting once more. This was why she never wanted to be a part of the Emperor's ballet. He was able to give her to anyone and take her away just as easily.

"Immediately, the occasion is…well you can ask him. Your planet will receive full immunity and priority trading rights," The Emperor smiled smugly. He knew with such generous terms, she wouldn't refuse.

"Thank you, my Emperor. I will be ready in a week," She curtsied. He nodded her dismissal and Solaria left in a daze. Who was the Princeps? She was his for all intents and purposes!? Solaria swiped at her eyes angrily refusing to give in and cry.

She swept into her suite and commanded Naarva to dress her for an audience. She went to the guard to have him deliver an invitation to Prince Tyranus. Solaria caught the worried look between Naarva and Ahsoka.

"I'm being given to the Princeps," she announced flatly. "My lady! When? What are you planning to do with the Prince?" Naarva asked, on the brink of hysteria.

"Naarva, you were right, I need a patron. I'm not going to go to the Princeps and let him do whatever to me. I'm going to have Prince Tyranus as my patron and those two fight it out. With the Prince as a rival hopefully the Princeps won't focus too hard on me."

Ahsoka shook her head so hard she sent her lekku swaying. "Sorry but that is a bad, BAD idea." Solaria whirled on her in exasperation, "What would you have me do? Just let the Princeps own me like a Kaadu? I hope that he can be reasonable but I need to have an alternate plan. Please don't worry you two, I'll be careful. I'm not planning on keeping anything from you."

"His Imperial Highness is here," the guard threw them a smart salute.

"Bring him in," Solaria commanded.


	18. Caged Birds

Vader woke up feeling numb and disoriented. He forced his resisting eyelids open. They were caked shut and he had to blink several times to clear his eyes. His vision blurred but thankfully managed to focus. Meanwhile he noticed something silky in his right hand. He strained and looked down to see his fingers tangled in Solaria's black hair. She was sleeping upon crossed arms on the side of his bed. He wiggled his fingers experimentally, relieved that they obeyed him. He practiced the dexterity in his fingers by rolling strands of her silky hair between his digits and running his hand through her hair. He sensed the change in her breathing and paused as she woke. Bleary amaranth eyes blinked and focused on him. She must have thought he was still resting because she didn't say anything to him.

Solaria gently untangled his fingers from her inky hair and continued holding his hand.

He heard his uncle approach and ask her in a low voice, "What did the Emperor want?" Vader felt her squeeze his hand. "He's giving me to someone. I'm just here to say goodbye." Vader's heart stuttered. Airou patted her shoulder gently, "Who?" Solaria unlaced her fingers from his and stood. "I'm being gifted to someone called the Princeps like a fruit basket. I don't want to go but what choice do I have?"

He hear Airou take in a sharp breath, "But what if Vader-" Solaria cut him off, "If Vader knows this person, that's great but I don't care. I'm tired of being passed around. If they think he can do whatever he want with me, they've got another thing coming. I'm going to accept Prince Tyranus' proposal. I'm controlling my own fate," she stood and stormed out.

Airou shook his head and touched his shoulder. "You are awake, nephew. Why didn't you tell her that you are the Princeps?" Airou murmured. Vader turned his head away, avoiding the question. "You are going to lose her," Airou persisted. "She's not mine to keep or lose. Like she said, she's controlling her own fate," Vader said listlessly. "That's stupid. I'm telling her, I'm not letting you two break up over something as simple as bad communication."

"No, don't!" Vader tried to stop his uncle but he was weak and Airou was surprisingly deft on his feet. He dodged Vader's desperate grab and ran out the door.

Vader sat up breathing heavily. His body was extremely unconditioned. The physician returned and forced him to go through a battery of intrusive tests before allowing him to leave. Vader stood outside of the door at a lost. Luckily Ahsoka was waiting right outside.

"So er, Master what's the plan?" She asked. Vader suddenly remembered that he was responsible for her. Dread and excitement rose, this was his chance to show Master that he was ready for the next component in his training. "You are going to be learning under myself. You answer only to myself or the Emperor. Any treason will result in execution, understood?" He stated.

Ahsoka gave him a salute, "Sir, Yes sir." Vader thought he sensed a hint of sarcasm but dismissed it. "We're going to Mustafar. Go tell Rex to round up the men." Ahsoka gave him another salute and turned to leave but turned right back around. "Sorry Master, but what about Solaria. Erm, she's getting engaged?" Vader glared at her "That is none of your concern. Go to Captain Rex and return to me." Ahsoka nodded and sprinted off. Vader ran his hand through his hair. Insolent little snip.

He almost ran over Solaria on his way to the port. She swiftly wiped her cheeks and gave him a small smile. "Should you be up and moving right now? When are the bandages coming off?" Vader turned to face her. "When I take them off."

Solaria fiddled with her hair while Vader waited patiently for her to get to the point. "Er, this is sudden but I'm being given to a person called the Princeps. I'm planning on getting engaged to the Crown Prince to get out of it," she began. "I know," he replied curtly. "Ahsoka and Airou told me." Solaria raised a brow, "Stars, bad news travel at light speed. I'll get my things and Naarva from Mustafar. Um, General Airou is escorting me. I'll be out of your way soon."

"Why don't you just be with the Princeps? He might... not be terrible," Vader said lamely. Solaria let go of the strand she was nervously toying with. "I'm hoping, but I don't want to risk it and let him have total control. The Emperor already does that. Giving me to this...man is like putting me in a smaller cage." Suddenly she turned away from him. "I'm under constant scrutiny, from the court, the Emperor, even you. I can't breathe, it's overwhelming. People used to respect me for my opinions. I used to be able to have discussions and debate. But now no one takes me seriously-not even yourself-and people are too afraid to associate with me. I'm all alone." She squared her shoulders and looked into his lapis eyes. "I'm already indentured to the Emperor and soon I-I'll be nothing but pretty bird in a gilded cage."

Vader nodded slowly and gave her a slight bow when she left. He executed the flight checks himself, glad to do something with his hands. He didn't know she felt so trapped, she never seemed that unhappy. The engines whirred and hummed pleasantly in response to his expert touch. Engines and machinery always grounded him. Solaria was getting engaged to the Prince. The Force roiled in his abdomen. He took a breath to center himself. Solaria could do whatever she wanted, she wasn't his concern. Feelings were complicated, unlike machinery. Vader pushes his confused emotions away and forced his mind to become blank.

Ahsoka returned with Rex in tow. Rex threw him a salute and reported quickly. Ahsoka stood at Vader's side waiting for instructions. He pointed at the co pilot's seat and Ahsoka slid into it to start up the ship. Vader entered the coordinates for Mustafar automatically then gently maneuvered the ship out of its dock.

Ahsoka shifted in her seat, turning to him, opening her mouth but shaking her head and turned away. She did it several times before Vader lost his patience.

"What?"

"Sorry Master, but what's going to happen to Lady Solaria?" She asked nervously. He shrugged. Ahsoka huffed in exasperation and turned back around. Mustafar came into view; it looked demonic as ever. Vader felt Ahsoka hold her breath in anticipation. He radioed the base and landed the shuttle gently. He saw Airou's sleek little ship in the bay; he wondered why he was still about but went to greet his uncle anyway. Solaria stood there, gray silks fluttering from the wind from the turbines winding down.

Exiting his ship, he caught her eye and Vader gave her a curt bow. She inclined her head in response. He walked over to her and Airou, Ahsoka trotting at his side. When they came closer, Ahsoka broke away from his side and ran over to give Solaria a hug. Vader waited for them to separate before approaching Airou.

"Uncle. What are you still doing here?"

Airou bounced on his heels. "Well dear nephew, I wanted to see what you've been doing to my old castle and I wanted to show Ahsoka around as you talk to Lady Solaria about... that thing." He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully. Ahsoka turned to him with a question already forming on her lips. Vader shook his head slightly, "Ahsoka, go with General Airou and see what he wants." Solaria waited for the two busybodies left before offering her hand and saying, "I want to talk to you. Let's talk in the garden."

Disembarking the transport, Vader led her into the most secluded area of the garden. He was nervous, he never enjoyed confronting his emotions and this was the most complicated one yet. Ignoring the curious glances from the gardening clones, he cleared his throat but lost his train of thought. Solaria turned to him, "Lord Vader, why didn't you tell me that you are the Princeps?" her golden eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

He faltered and had no response. What could he say? He thought that she knew that he was the First Citizen. After she had told him that she would hate being placed in another cage, Vader didn't want to keep her. He could have told her but deep down he supposed that he wanted her to choose him. Solaria would never choose him though, she would never jeopardize her planet. But he wanted….That thought frightened him. Where did that come from? He glanced down at her confused face and took the only option available. For the first time in his life, Vader fled.


	19. Phobic

The glimsilks provided her with no protection against the cold of space, Solaria thought. They were beautiful and ethereal but she was cold. Airou approached her while systems passed them by. "So. Are you still planning to go through with the engagement to Tyranus?"

"Gossip goes around fast," she murmured.

"Well I believe you should reconsider." Solaria turned to him tiredly, "And what, give up? Just be owned? General, please, I have some pride. I don't have any control over my own life and if this is what I can do to protect myself and my people then it is what I must do. I will give the Princeps a chance-everyone seems to be overlooking that." She turned to observe the gorgeous green and blue of the Crab nebula.*

Airou gave her a mysterious smile. "You don't know who the Princeps is do you?"

Solaria gave him a side-long look, "But you do. Who?"

Airou grinned slyly, "It's Vader!" Solaria frowned, "Vader? Why didn't he tell me?"

He shook his wiry head "I don't pretend to understand what goes in my nephew's head. But I think he didn't want you to hate him."

Solaria watched as they touched down before responding, "Why would he care?"

"Like I said, I don't pretend to understand what goes in that head of his," Airou chuckled.

They watched as Vader approached, Airou left with Ahsoka leaving them together.

"I want to talk to you. Let's go into the garden," she said holding out her hand to let him offer him his arm. Vader nodded silently, offered his arm at the prompt and led her to the transport. The transport was completely empty and while grateful for the privacy, Solaria felt the uncomfortable prickles of awkwardness crawl up her back. She decided to jump straight in.

"Lord Vader, why didn't you tell me you were the Princeps?"

Vader turned away but she stepped into his view. "I thought you knew," he muttered, averting eye contact. He started fixedly at a boring patch of durasteel. Solaria tried to meet his eyes but his height allowed him to avoid her.

"How could I? No one bothers telling me anything except for what to do," she said bitterly. Vader shrugged and Solaria wanted to hit him out of frustration. She would, except he would kill her.

The doors opened with a pneumatic hiss. Vader fairly ran outside. "Wait! Lord Vader!"

He walked into the garden and disappeared around a corner. Solaria picked up her long skirts and pursued him. Huge overgrown bushes blooming with multicolored blossoms hid him from view. He was avoiding her for some reason; he had the answers, she knew it. But answers to what? Solaria hopped onto the stone path leading to the pagoda across the pond. An unusually immense toad suddenly hopped into her path, startling her. Solaria jumped back and slipped on the hem of her skirt. She toppled into the water with an undignified shriek. Vader reappeared and stared down at her sitting in the clear water. To her horror, the silks were dissolving around her.

Vader tilted his head questioningly. "Help me!" Solaria crossed an arm across her chest and used the other to desperately scoop up her disintegrating dress. Vader used the Force to lift her gently out of the water to set her beside him. He silently took off his uniform top, handed it to her, then turned around to give her some privacy. Solaria quickly put it on, wiping pond water out of her eyes.

"What happened?" Her teeth chattered from the unexpected dip. Vader fished her ruined slippers out of the water. "Glimsilk is hydrophilic," he stated. Solaria rolled her eyes, "Not that, why did you leave? If you told me that you were the Princeps, I would have stayed."

Silence.

*A supernova remnant in the constellation of Taurus. Observed by ancient Chinese astrologers in 1054 AD. In the center is a pulsar neutron star.


	20. Above

Vader waited as long as he could before replying. Noticing that she was shaking so hard she could barely walk, he pounced on the chance to change the subject. "You're cold, go inside."

Thank the Force, she nodded and pivoted to head indoors. Grateful she decided not to pursue that quagmire he stayed silent and escorted her to the castle. Walking swiftly across the lawn, he could feel the questions on the tip of her tongue. He hoped she would not ask any questions, he was too fatigued to come up with answers that would head her off. Luckily she did not say anything except to murmur her thanks when he lifted her across a large hole. Her waist was cold, the water had soaked through his jacket, he noted. Holding her hand, he helped her down the stairs. Despite using him for balance, the fallen petals and leaves on the steps were slick with moisture. She slipped on a step and stumbled into his arms. Their eyes met and for a rare moment, he held her golden gaze. She seemed distant but quickly recouped and gave him a smile. Setting her down quickly, he stood by as Solaria walked to the edge of the garden but she turned to ask, "L-Lord Vader, are you alright? H-Have you recovered?" Vader nodded. She reached up to gently touch the fresh scar on his right occipital area. Vader flinched away, unaccustomed to people other than the doctor touching him. The memory of the Rebels gouging his eye out made him take an involuntary step back. Something crossed her face and Solaria dropped her hand immediately. "Lord Vader. Thank you."

Vader felt like a marionette as he gave her another curt nod. "Don't worry about me." His skin prickled and burned from the feather light touch. He wasn't sure she had actually touched him but the bare warmth from her fingers was enough to burn his skin.

"But, your injuries were so severe, you shouldn't be moving around. How could they do that to you? Prisoners of war shouldn't be treated like that," she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Vader sighed, her concern make him feel...odd. Not bad but nothing he had felt before. "I have a month of leave for recuperation. Go inside. Please," he put his hands on her slim shoulders and gently pointed her towards the castle. "Naarva is looking for you."

Right on cue the pink Twi'lek ran out crying in alarm. Solaria, distracted, went towards her maid while Vader, took the opportunity to walk away.

He paced the garden to quiet his mind. He couldn't deny the surge of his spirit when she admitted that she would have stayed. Part of him liked the attention she gave him but another part of him was wary. Why did she care? Was she trying to manipulate him to gain more favors? Or was she really that naive? Of course prisoners of war would be tortured for information. Of course he would be injured on missions, this was a fact of his life. Noticing voices floating in the wind, Vader looked up to see Naarva leading Solaria into the castle. She was a white sliver of the moon amidst the black of the castle walls.

Idly, Vader wondered if she knew about these things. The ugly things like torture, agony, suffering, true hatred. He shook his head in amusement, of course not, she was above such terrible things. She was above the pain and ails of his existence. Above everything, really. He didn't blame her, she was meant for nicer things. No wonder the Emperor wanted to keep her safe, locked away on Mustafar.

Vader felt a guilty squirming of his insides. He was supposed to keep her unharmed but under his supervision, they were attacked by the Rebels. Twice. In addition, she was sold in a black market and imprisoned by the Rebels.

He straightened his spine. He had things to do, he didn't need to waste any more time pondering past failures. This was a good time as any to train Ahsoka. They wouldn't start with physical training yet. They will start with meditation then strategy. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. That way he could teach and not inflame the wrath of his doctor or uncle for pushing himself too hard.

Vader let the Force guide him to the dining hall where the clones were clustered around a table cheering and yelling. He forced his way into the middle of the throng and found Ahsoka in the middle of an arm wrestle with Captain Rex. Rex met his eyes and immediately tried to jump up and salute. Ahsoka quickly slammed his hand down. She leapt up in triumph but halted her victory cry when she saw the clones guiltily slinking away.

"Master!" She spun around to meet him. Vader waved his hand to dismiss the other clones. "Ahsoka you little snip, don't distract the clones. We're going to begin your training now."

Vader led her to the underground Sith temple. Descending the stairs into the dark, she peppered him with questions one after another like blaster fire. Vader did his best to answer them but she had so many questions.

"Is this where the Sith Holocron is stored?"

"Is it different from the Jedi Holocron?"

"Why is the temple underground?"

Reaching their destination, a relatively small and dark room with a black pyramidal stone suspended in a levitator. Vader pointed at a spot in front of the Crystal and instructed her to sit. He went to the opposite side of the Crystal and sat across from her.

"I want you to use the Force and deconstruct your saber." Vader paused to let her nod obediently. "You'll be changing your sabers. You need to meditate in the Force. You are no longer Jedi but neither are you Sith. You need to discover who you are now."

Ahsoka frowned but continued nodding her consent. "Ok, but why?" Vader swept his hand over his saber. "The saber is essentially a manifestation of your Force abilities and yourself. Each color represents something else. Why else are there so many colors? Blue sabers represent those who are deeply concerned with justice and tend to be aggressive warriors. Golden sabers represent those who excel in intrigue and espionage, they have a misleading and evasive fighting style. You were green." He nodded at her to continue.

"Yes, it was peace through the Force but I still believe that. I think. How long will this take?" she asked. Vader shrugged, "Hours, days? It depends. Quiet your mind, delve deeply into the Force," he instructed. "Explore the Holocron," he murmured and opened the Sith treasure. Dark powers rippled out in oily waves. Ahsoka shuddered but tightened her lips in concentration. Vader quietly left to allow Ahsoka privacy.


	21. Doubt

Obi Wan pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose, squeezing it. A pounding headache was erupting behind his eyes. With each throb, his eyes threatened to burst. To say that things were going very poorly was an understatement. The base was in complete chaos. Since the debacle of Vader's escape the entire base was in the process of being abandoned. The Rebels struggled to cleanse the facilities of their presence and leave as quickly as possible. The Jedi had already left for their secure temple, leaving the Rebels to scramble behind. Then Obi Wan himself was placed under close scrutiny since his former Padawan has aided in Vader's escape.

He was on Endor when he was urgently summoned to the Jedi temple. Confused and worried about the emergency summons, he rushed back and was met with stony suspicion. Obi Wan was brought in front of the Council. The Masters immediately questioned his ability as a teacher and his commitment to the Light. All Obi Wan could do was grit his teeth harder and bear it.

The Council was outraged at Ahsoka's betrayal and despite Obi Wan's impassioned defense, they immediately denounced her and branded her a traitor. His Ahsoka was sentenced to death at first sight. And now, he, the Jedi who had always observed the rules and tenets of the Council diligently was imprisoned by association.

He sighed deeply and sat on the hard narrow cot of his cell. He told her, he told Ahsoka to trust him and let him take care of everything. It was his duty as a Master to teach and protect her. It was his duty as a friend. But rash Ahsoka had rushed ahead and took events into her own hands. As usual, she didn't think ahead though he tried hard to teach her patience. Obi Wan has always been able to talk himself out of trouble, this was no different; he just needed time to gather evidence but he supposed Ahsoka couldn't wait any more.

Obi Wan wondered what kind of teacher he was if she wasn't able to wait just a little longer and trust in him. She was his first pupil and their relationship was going so well. Yes she was a little hardheaded and rash but she was very similar to him, using cool logic and the Force to come out on top of situations. He enjoyed teaching and she enjoyed learning. He missed her. Maybe he was getting soft; he was attached to her, damn it! She was like a little sister to him and he tried his damnest to take care of her but she always had a mind of her own. Hopefully he had taught her enough to take care of herself.

Worst yet, the Council has rescinded his status of Master and all privileges that came with his rank. He couldn't even try to find her. They had then discharged him from his active mission to aid and protect Senator Amidala, which caused him no end of distress. The Senator was in deep waters with perilously few allies. She needed all the help she could get.

It seemed it was only her, Representative Binks, Senator Organa, and Senator Mothma standing between the Emperor and full out war with the Rebels. The problem was that the Emperor wanted to make the unofficial war against the Rebel Republic legitimate to draw attention away from the shadier parts of his rule. However, the war would be expensive and lead to more oppression. So many worlds were under military occupation and squeezed out of their resources. To Obi Wan's knowledge, only Solaria Tarréga was successful in preventing a military occupation but she gave up her position in the Gaia Ballet Company, her home on Earth, and her freedom. He shuddered at the nest of vipers she was in.

Obi Wan closed his eyes. He couldn't do anything from his cell. He had to be patient and trust in the Force and the Council.

Just as he was drifting to sleep, Mace Windu entered the cell.

"Kenobi. The Council has deliberated and we find you innocent and uninvolved with Ahsoka's treachery."

Obi Wan sat up, "Well that's good, I'd hate to be found guilty," he grinned cheekily. Windu sighed, "We need you to go back on active duty. More Jedi are being hunted by a being by the name of General Grievous."

Obi Wan furrowed his brows, "But what about Vader?" he protested. "We have a plan," was all the reply he got. He waited for Windu to elaborate but the dark skinned man remained silent. "That's all? Don't I deserve a little more information?" he prodded.

"No, we need to keep information close to the vest. We can't trust anyone. The details are on this." Windu handed a data chip to Obi Wan. "It self destructs in 10 minutes. Memorize it." With that, he left Obi Wan in the cell. Obi Wan scanned the chip quickly, grinding his teeth at the implication that he was not trustworthy. The Jedi will be brought low by suspicion. Obi Wan sighed, no time to ponder; he was going to Geonosis.


	22. Fulcrum

Her butt hurt. Her shoulders hurt. Her head hurt. Ahsoka had been meditating for hours and didn't seem to be any closer to her new light saber. She knew it inside and out. There was nothing she would have changed except from maybe replacing the worn parts on the grip of the hilt. But something was subtly different, a note out of place in a complex song. Something that was difficult to identify but once found, changed the song.

Ahsoka stood up and stretched. She couldn't sit still for another second. Glaring balefully at the Kyber crystals that remained cheerfully green, Ahsoka's temper flared. Why couldn't she modify anything? Her new master said that she had transfigured and thus her crystals would alter to match her new self but nothing changed. She didn't think she had changed.

Ahsoka scuffed her foot on the smooth obsidian tiles then sat back down. She had to try again. In, out. Steady breaths grew deeper as Ahsoka focused. Now seated in the Force she looked deep inside. Into the dark corners that she never allowed herself to look in.

Who was she? She was no longer a Padawan, but she was still an apprentice. She turned her back on her Order and her beloved Master Obi Wan. No. That wasn't true, she turned from the Jedi Order but not the code, not completely. So no, she didn't turn her back on her old Master, the caring man who embodied the code so completely, she loved and respected him too much to let him go completely. Ahsoka felt like she was in a world where all the colors were in shades of gray. The Sith drew her but she couldn't embrace their manifesto. She longed for the freedom the dark side offered but was repelled by the callousness it encouraged. She chafed at the restrictions the Light commanded. The austere lifestyle with no attachments allowed disenchanted her. Ahsoka wanted friends, she didn't want to live all alone with the Force.

She was in between. Both light and dark was in her and she couldn't choose a side. Not yet. And slowly, Ahsoka came to terms with it. She was transitioning, her future wasn't set and she found that she was alright with it. She could do it, this was just another step in her life.

Unbidden, a memory of her old master came to her mind. It was a dark, cold night and they were in the middle of a mission that Ahsoka was not inclined to continue. The Jedi has commanded them to protect Senator Orn Free Taa: a spoiled, indolent man who was more inclined to satisfy his own appetites rather than his people's. Ahsoka was frustrated, believing that Obi Wan and herself could have done more for Ryloth instead of babysitting the obese Senator and skirting around the Imperial officials. They should have been freeing Ryloth from the Empire's control! Ahsoka remembered the horror she felt when they discovered that the embargo on Ryloth was actually the Rebel Alliance's doing.

In that moment, she had lost faith in the cause. Not when she was falsely accused for the bombing but on Ryloth. There she wondered if the Jedi were really in the Light. They were willing to let millions suffer. Her master had confessed that he and his master Qui Gon Jin had sometimes felt the same way. Obi Wan told her about the Gray Jedi Code that Master Qui Gon had adhered to.

Flowing through all, there is balance

There is no peace without a passion to create

There is no passion without peace to guide

Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act

Power blinds without the serenity to see

There is freedom in life

There is purpose in death

The Force is all things and I am the Force

The mantra flowed in her mind. Ahsoka felt it! She finally heard the note that was different in the song of her crystals. Now that she identified it, it was so obvious. She felt her new identity settle into her skin. She was more than just Ahsoka Tano.

Confident now, she used the Force to reassemble her sabers but she knew what needed to be changed. From the heap of parts Vader had left for her, Ahsoka instinctually picked out the parts she needed. The oily darkness from the Sith Holocron faded, changing into a lighter dark-the comforting dark right after twilight. She didn't feel threatened by it anymore. Ahsoka opened her mind and let the flow of data in, trusting in the Force to guide her to the right schematics and philosophies of the Sith.

Done. Ahsoka let go of the Force and settled back into her own body. Breathing heavily, she stood shakily. Out of the corner of her eyes, Master Vader stood with his arms crossed, his figure poised, watching her carefully. "Moment of truth," she muttered and ignited her new blades.

With a purring hum, they shone a brilliant white.


	23. Act 3

Once again, it was the coronation week on Coruscant. The capital world was in an uproar in preparation. No expense had been spared. The streets were cleaned and buildings were freshly painted. For weeks Solaria had been practicing with her fellow dancers the new ballet created for Palpatine. It was challenging, the Emperor's Ballet Corp has several different species of aliens and familiar choreography had to be altered in order to meld their alien movements with hers. The effect was exotic and exciting.

"Take 5," Monsieur Serrat instructed. The dancers gratefully disbanded to drink and cool down. They were on edge with Darth Vader near by. They could feel his unwavering gaze and distracted, there were more mistakes. People missed their cues paying more attention to the figure in black than to each other. She shook out the exhaustion in her legs and went to him. Time to get him to move. He inclined his head at her approach. "Lord Vader, where's Ahsoka?" she began.

"Making her new sabers."

Solaria wanted to tell him to go away, he was making the other dancers nervous but she wasn't sure about his mood. Luckily he started before she broached the topic. Vader cleared his throat, "I will accompany you to Coruscant. Then I will go on an operation with Ahsoka." Solaria shifted nervously, she would be in close proximity to the Prince on Coruscant. With Vader around, she was safe from potentially awkward encounters but with him gone, it would be the first time she would encounter Tyranus after she turned down his proposal.

"For how long?"

Vader shrugged, "As long as necessary. We are targeting 7 rotations but we'll see." Solaria calculated the length of the celebrations. He would miss practically the entire festival. Without him hovering, she would have to find another way to avoid Tyranus for a week but hopefully, she and Naarva could explore Coruscant a little. "I will see you after the festival," she replied. "Good hunting," she added and he nodded in acceptance.

"Commander Cody will be assigned as your protection detail. He will be with you and Naarva until my return," Vader reached in his pocket and drew out a teardrop stone on a chain. He handed it to her. Solaria examined the dark amethyst stone, the golden and blue highlights reminded her of the fire opals back home. She looked up questioningly. Vader wasn't the type to hand out gifts.

"This is a tracker and emergency communicator. If you are in any danger, twist it like so." Vader took the stone back to demonstrate. "Press this and it will activate. This is directly linked to my personal comm." He walked behind her and slipped the long chain over her head. Solaria moved her hair over the chain and held onto the stone. "Don't take it off," Vader commanded.

Monsieur Serrat called her back and when Solaria turned back to Vader, he had already left. Pensive, she returned to the company. She wondered what danger or threat urged him to give her a personal comm. Pushing her uneasiness to the back of her mind, Solaria threw herself back into practice.

The coronation celebrations went better than Solaria had expected. She was tense all the week before making plans to avoid Prince Tyranus and various escape contingencies. Fortunately, during the actual celebration, the Crown Prince was called away to Geonosis and after the Empress' humiliation at the hands of General Airou the year before, she did not command Solaria to give an extended performance or do anything degrading. She spread vicious rumors that made the ladies gossip behind fans and men leer at her. Petty politics didn't bother her, none of the court would dare do anything to her besides trying to ruin her reputation. Solaria laughed to herself meanly, she was elected the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Her position and fame made her beloved amongst the stars, now people heeded her opinions whether she commented on fashion or politics. Reputation didn't matter as long as the Emperor was her patron.

She didn't feel too lonely though, she mused. Solaria jumped over a puddle to avoid ruining her expensive Corinthian leather boots. She had Naarva; Solaria glanced at Naarva who was haggling savagely with a vendor. Their guard, Commander Cody looked at Naarva with newfound respect.

She also had Airou, Ahsoka, and to some extent, Vader. They were in a new dynamic after that awful adventure in Tatooine. She wasn't terrified that he would kill her every time she toed the line but she now she knew that despite the Emperor's brainwashing, this was still an intelligent and complex man. It seemed that he was more comfortable in her presence. He even joined her for breakfast now. She remembered the first time he appeared; Naarva almost went into cardiac arrest. They were still in their lingerie when he showed up unannounced on the balcony of her suite.

Vader had politely turned his back as Solaria quickly slipped a robe on. Then he sat at the table while a florid Naarva served fresh fruit and pastries. Solaria smiled at her friend's embarrassment while pouring him coffee. Vader immediately began firing questions about behavior. Her puzzlement cleared up, he was there to ask her about the nuances of people's behavior and psyche. He never did anything without a reason.

He appeared the next morning and the next morning continuing to ask about behavior. His questions were so odd. Why would the man ask such simple questions like why did people like things or the definition of jealousy. What kind of upbringing did Vader have if he didn't know these almost universal emotions? Was he unaware of definitions or did he genuinely lack emotions. He asked perplexing questions that forced Solaria to delve deeply into her own schema to answer but his ability to identify and respond to emotions was laughably poor.

Now that Naarva was aware that he would join them for breakfast, she would try to rouse Solaria earlier and dress her but Solaria laughed it off and continued eating breakfast in her sleepwear.

"My lady! This isn't proper!" Naarva tried, to force her into a day dress. Solaria stretched and walked out onto her balcony, draping the dark red robe around herself. "I want to be comfortable! He wouldn't care. Vader isn't distracted by such menial things like breasts," she teased. That morning was a lively one, Ahsoka joined them and reveled in telling Solaria about the highlights of her training. From then on, she, Naarva, Ahsoka and Vader would have breakfast together, no she wasn't lonely at all.

Naarva ran back to her in triumph and handed over the small jewelry box that had caught her eye. The small box was made from a blonde wood and was meticulously carved with the cherry blossoms that came from her home world. Glancing at Cody who was carrying the spoils of their shopping, Solaria decided to wrap things up and go back to the palace. Cody was carrying so many bags and boxes, he looked like a mountain of retail.

Back in her room, she opened the box, inside it was lined with a faded red velvet. It was the perfect size to hold jewelry. Solaria placed the box onto the couch to change out of her day clothes. As she let down her hair, the door burst open and Ahsoka ran in throwing herself onto chaise.

"I'll never be able to meditate like Master," she moaned. The action of throwing herself on the couch knocked the little box onto the ground. The box's bottom fell out as it hit the ground.

"Whoops," Ahsoka picked it up guiltily. "I think I can fix it," she picked up the bottom of the box. "Wait, there's something here, a book!"

Excited, Solaria held her hand out, "No way, a hidden compartment, give it here." Ahsoka shrugged and passed it over. Her communicator chirped and groaning Ahsoka left. "Can you tell Master that normal people need to take breaks?" Solaria flicked her golden eyes up to meet Ahsoka's faux innocent blue eyed gaze. "I don't think so. I doubt it will help, he would most likely get angry at the both of us."

"He does listen to you, why else do we have breakfast with you?" The communicator chirped angrily again. Defeated, Ahsoka hurried away.

In the silence from Ahsoka's absence, Solaria opened the book.

"He took my son. He said that he would groom him for the throne but I'm not fooled. A bastard doesn't inherit the throne. My love will watch over him and protect him the best he can. That is all I can hope for. My beautiful Anakin, I hope you will be happy."


	24. Geonosis

The month of leave was almost over and Vader had made a full recovery. In contrast, Ahsoka was still unable to meditate very well which was frustrating to both of them. She could reach the Force but the dark side was still unavailable. Every evening they would meditate during the night in hopes of reaching the Dark. Briefly, Vader debated whether to force her to torture others but her principles was too strong and he risked inflaming her righteousness, alienating her. After all the effort he put in to create the student-teacher bond, he was loathe to destroy it. It seemed that Vader had his work cut out for him. Thankfully, she did exceedingly well in combat. She was fierce, experienced, and a quick thinker. Having her by his side was excellent, Ahsoka made the missions much more efficient.

"Master, what is the point of this, I'm just falling asleep." Ahsoka yawned widely showing her sharp white fangs. Vader stood and rolled his broad shoulders, maybe he needed a different approach. "The Force is all around us but in order to use it in battle, you need to be able to use the Dark side. We start with deep meditation so that eventually calling the Dark side will be second nature," he tried to explain. "But you can't even reach it." He paced around the temple in frustration. With her, with himself. He mastered this particular skill as a child but here he was, unable to teach another a rudimentary skill he considered as vital as breathing.

Ahsoka laid down on the hard floor, "Maybe this place isn't dark enough." Vader paused. That was a thought. He looked around the austere temple for inspiration. Solaria was going to Zygeria next week, they could go with her. They had one more mission to complete before Zygeria. Once finished, the Emperor would not assign them another soon. They could take the time to train some more and hone her.

Vader nodded to himself, that was doable. "What now?" Ahsoka asked, turning her head to study him. "We will go to Zygeria after this mission. The Dark side is very strong there. I think it would be beneficial to immerse yourself there." Ahsoka looked away, "Do I have to use the Dark side though? I've gone this far without it."

"Don't be dim," Vader snorted. "You need the Dark side for strength, right now you are only a fraction of your true potential. Ahsoka, the Dark side is strength. Don't fear it. Control it and together, we can do anything the Emperor wishes."

Ahsoka stood and muttered, "Yes, Master." Vader nodded. She was making progress but she was still pushing against the tenants of the Sith. She had that carefully practiced neutral look on. He had to be considerate; there were some ideas she resisted more than others. Granted, she had to overcome years of the Jedi's indoctrination.

Like cogs in a perfect machine, the clones have prepped and cleaned the space ship. Supplies of ammo and ration were already on board. Captain Rex was directing the last preparations as Ahsoka committed the flight checks. They all stood at attention when Vader entered the hangar.

He nodded at his men and commanded the pilot to get them to Geonosis. The flight was uneventful with stars and systems passing by in a blur. On the way, Vader briefed Ahsoka and the company about the bounty hunter Jango Fett that they were hunting.

"Assume that he is armed and apprehension will be met with resistance." Vader addressed his men with legs braced and arms held behind his back. "Do not under any circumstance kill him. He is hired to protect a traitor of the Empire, only he knows the traitor's location. Our mission is to capture Fett and interrogate him. Remember, the traitor is the primary objective. Dismissed." The clones snapped a salute and dispersed, going about their tasks.

Ahsoka fiddled with her mask, "Master, it's not fitting right," she complained. With as sigh, he reached a hand out for it. Ahsoka passed it over and quickly disappeared to do Force knew what. Running a hand through his velvety hair. Vader cursed himself for being so soft as he adjusted Ahsoka's mask. He should be tougher on her but Solaria would never leave him alone if he punished her. He knew for a fact Ahsoka would be running to her the minute anything happened. They were as thick as the spiced rum the Weequay favored. Solaria had bothered him enough about giving 'vacations' to the clones and his apprentice that he gave in. Women.

Vader hated this planet the minute the pneumatic doors opened. It was another dusty desert planet covered in sand. Hot dry wind billowed in and his dark uniform immediately began to absorb heat. Despite his reluctance, Ahsoka bounded out into the blinding sunlight with the energy reserved for the youth. At a more sedate pace, he trailed behind her with his small group of clones.

"Sir, there is a settlement 2 klicks in the Eastern direction." Rex announced, waiting for his command. Vader turned to the East to focus his helmet's lenses in the direction Rex pointed. The lens filtered the excess light and the harsh UV waves allowing him to see it clearly. It was larger than a settlement, more like a mecca. "We'll see if there is any information there," Vader commanded, "Get on the speeders, we are moving out!"

Vader and Ahsoka took the lead on the short ride. The surroundings were desolate, no shrubs or grass decorated the mesa. Cliffs and stone structures carved by the wind twisted grotesquely up to the orange dusty sky. Sand whipped into their faces but the Vader and the clones' helmets filtered the air, allowing them to continue without decelerating. Noticing Ahsoka rubbing her mask, Vader reprimanded her, "Stop fooling with that, you'll need it." Ahsoka turned to him and though she didn't say anything he could tell she was pouting. Motioning them forward with his hand, they fell into a line with Vader at the head, then Ahsoka, then Captain Rex to enter the city. Inside, the company split up after a brief conference. Vader and Ahsoka went straight to the seediest building-the cantina-to interrogate the bartender. Bars were the hubs of socialization. Information flowed with the liquor and the bartender was always there to absorb. Without warning, Vader kicked the door open.

In the bar, the rowdy rabble silenced itself like a shot through the throat. The clones spread out behind them and blocked all the visible exits. The crowd shifted nervously, looking for any escape or hideaways.

"We are looking for Jango Fett," Vader announced. Ahsoka stepped forward and ignited her light sabers. "Give him up and no one gets hurt!" She commanded in a clear ringing voice. Vader shook his head violently but it was too late. A group of burly thugs stood and a reptilian hissed, "And whatttt will you do wittth him?"

Vader used the Force to push Ahsoka to the side. "We want to talk. That's all." A bald woman with a shock of flaming hair casually touched the blaster at her hip. "Imperials never want to just talk. Look at his mask, this is the Vader! Jango is as good as dead." The clones tensed behind him and the Force whined in warning.

Someone fired a bolt and as fast as thought, Vader summoned the Force and held it midair. Ignoring the hushed expletives he warned them. "Last chance, where is Jango Fett?"

A guilty flick of some alien's eye unintentionally told him. "Fine. Ahsoka, come." Vader released the bolt and it careened wildly around the room. While everyone ducked and hid he took off in the direction of the back rooms.

"Oh no you don't!" A lizard alien sprang at his back but Ahsoka lunged forward and sliced it open from sternum to throat. Hissing in dismay, the lizard tried to breathe and scoop his slimy organs back in. It collapsed to the ground. Ahsoka vaulted over it, still rubbing at her mask. Vader used the Force to break down the back door. He heard a speeder growl to life and saw one with a Mandalorian drive off. Quickly hotwiring another, he let Ahsoka deal with its outraged owner. Hearing a meaty thump, he turned to see Ahsoka decking the woman in the jaw. "Finished yet?" He smirked. "Almost," She grunted as she dragged the woman into the doorway. Finished hiding the body, Ahsoka leapt onto the back of the speeder as Vader started to go. "You could've helped, you know?" She complained.

"You had it under control."

He made Ahsoka drive as he tinkered with the wiring of the speeder. "Whoa! What did you do?" She yelled as the speeder accelerated with a satisfying roar. "Bypassed safety parameters, use the Force to guide the speeder. We're going too fast for your reflexes to react!" He shouted over the wind. Finished, Vader slammed the panel shut, took over and directed them towards the speeder that they were quickly gaining on. As they closed the gap between them and their prey, the bounty hunter sensed danger and turned to open fire. Ahsoka stood, crouched protectively over him and deflected bolts away. The man zipped around the natural sandstone columns hoping to lose them. Vader kept up easily, closing the distance between them with each minute. Finally the other speeder looped around a mesa to stop and the man took off towards the caves on foot.

The caves made him feel uneasy. He turned to command Ahsoka to reconnoiter but caught up in the hunt, she leaped over him and sprinted after their escaping target.


	25. Caves

"Ahsoka, no!" Ahsoka heard her Master shout but she was so close to catching the bounty hunter. The distance grew smaller in the display of her mask. It filtered out the strong light and the sand as she put on a burst of speed and tackled the alien into the cave. An ominous rumble from the fathomless ceiling caused both of them to look up. Fett head-butted her so hard the eye pieces of her mask cracked and sparks flew in her vision. He wriggled out of her reach and fired his blaster at the ceiling. A stalagmite fell and Ahsoka rolled out of the way. The rocks fell in a deafening crash but the stalagmite heading towards her halted in its journey to descend gently to the ground.

Vader stood, illuminated by the demonic red of his blade. Relieved that she wasn't going to be alone in the darkness, Ahsoka made her way back to him, ripping off her ruined mask. "Master, I almost got him!" He glared down at her. "I told you to wait! This was clearly a trap! You need to obey me, you are clearly unable to think ahead!" he shouted while Ahsoka hung her head. "It was our chance, I had to take it!" she couldn't help defending herself.

"Shut up. First we need to get out of here before the Geonosians get us." Ahsoka held up sabers to see the cave more and it slowly dawned her. "You led us into the hive."

Ahsoka knew that she messed up. She led them into a cold dark grave surrounded by hostile Geonosians. She slunk back to Vader's side. "We'll get out of here right?" she asked in a small voice. Her master glared at her through his mask.

After an unbearable silence, he broke it by putting his hand on her shoulder. Comforted, she went to make a gash into the wall, marking their location.

They walked aimlessly for a protracted amount time, Ahsoka spoke to fill the silence. "I wonder where all the Geonosians are. If this is their hive, I'd imagine that they would be everywhere, this would be their home right?" she babbled. Surprisingly, Vader didn't tell her to shut up.

"This is suspicious. You are correct, this hive should be crawling with them." Ahsoka's breath steamed in the cold as they moved further underground. The air became drier, a cold breeze wafted around them. Ahsoka was glad that it was there, it meant that an exit existed.

"Let's break." Vader announced and Ahsoka sat quickly. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly for warm. "I wonder what Solaria is doing," she wondered aloud. "I bet she's somewhere nice and warm. I hope Naarva saved us some food too. When we get back, let's ask her to make Solaria's chicken noodle soup, ok Master?"

"Sure, we'll get some soup," he replied distractedly.

Leaving him to plot their exist, Ahsoka curled up on her side, trying to keep the dark and the cold at bay.


	26. The Cyborg

Hello friends, it's been a while but I needed some time to finesse the finally act. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

Obi Wan pursued General Grevious all the way to the planet Geonosis. Though not an exceptional pilot, he managed to hit the general's plane and send him crashing to the surface.

Turning on a Correllian dime. Obi Wan followed the smoking ship down, through the atmosphere to the ground. The ship fell, trailing smoke until it hit the ground with an almighty explosion. Obi Wan landed a short distance away. Hopping out, he drew his light saber, the blue blade shone comfortingly. The smoking corpse of the ship smoldered. It seemed unlikely that Grevious could survive but the alien was like a roach-impossible to kill, surviving at any cost.

"General, come out and surrender to Republic justice!" He yelled. Using the Force, he tore the windshield of the cockpit away. The General didn't appear so Obi Wan hesitantly approached ship. Wind whistled and the Grevious leapt out brandishing not 1 but 4 Jedi light sabers.

"You're shorter than I expected," Obi Wan quipped. The General growled, "Kenobi, always with the quips but it ends now!" The alien-cyborg leapt high in the air whirling his light sabers like a helicopter. Frantically Obi Wan repelled Grievous. His blue blade whipped in a complicated pattern while his feet danced nimbly. Grievous was good, abandoning the graceful Makashi, Obi Wan fell back onto the outdated form one to catch his breath.

His mind whirred, thinking about his next move. "Tired Kenobi?" Grievous wheezed.

"Of you maybe," Obi Wan smirked and moved to his favored Soresu form to buy himself more time. Obi Wan had orders not to kill him but the general was making it incredibly difficult to neutralize him safely. Grievous used two sabers to bear down onto him. Sweat trickled down his forehead and into his beard. He had to blink hard to clear his vision, his heart beat faster. The heat of the sabers was getting to be too much. Obi Wan could smell the slight hairs on his arms burn and the edges of his sleeve smoke. The Force warned him and Obi Wan listened, twisting balletically away. Another arm was coming from the side and Obi Wan used the Force to bat it away. Panting, the two sprang apart eyeing each other.

The cave rumbled ominously. Obi Wan was too tired to look instead he focused on Grevious. They leapt together one more time but a rock hurtled out of nowhere and struck him in the head.

When Obi Wan woke up, he was alone in the dark. At least he woke up. It was a close call with death. Obi Wan sat up very slowly, closing his eyes against the dizziness. Cautiously he touched his head and winced in pain. Checking his body thoroughly, he was relieved that he wasn't too badly hurt, a little bruised and battered, but nothing was broken or bleeding. Groaning, Obi Wan made his way up to a standing position and tried to look for his light saber but it was too dark.

Feeling with his hands and feet, Obi Wan shuffled away from the pile of rubble that almost buried him. Hearing noises, he decided to follow it. They might be Geonosians but if he could find his way to the center of the hive, he could reason his way out.

The red glow lit the cave and Obi Wan crept closer. Two voices were speaking Basic, they weren't Geonosians!

"-think we've been here before. I remember that rock, it looks like a-"

"Ahsoka."

"What? It does look like-"

"Enough, we have been here before. We are going in circles. You made that mark."

The red light swung to point at something. Elation rose in Obi Wan. His Padawan was alive and she was unharmed. Why was she in the Geonosian hive, and who was with her? A skittering sound made him look up and fall undignified, on his butt. The ceiling was crawling with Geonosians. The lights from the light sabers drew them.

"Ahsoka, turn your saber off!" he shouted but it was too late. The creatures descended on his Padawan and the man she was with in a sickening wave of beetle blackness.

He could hear them yelling and smell the ozone tang of the lightsaber cutting through carapaces. Sparks flew crazily from where the light sabers glanced off stone. Obi Wan used the Force to throw the bug-like creatures off of him. More and more crawled out of the darkness in waves of malodorous sick. There were far too many and soon Obi Wan was overcome and bound. The creatures lifted him up and moved robotically deeper underground.

"Ahsoka!" he screamed. The only reply was the hum of light sabers.


	27. Failure

Vader made Ahsoka walk 50 paces away to cover the most ground possible. His Force abilities were more sensitive but the Togruta's eyes were superior at night vision even with his helmet on. "Don't go too far," he called when she strayed, distracted by a noise.

"We've been going in circles apparently, I don't think we've been in here. Let's go see!" Ahsoka loped off before he could say anything. Vader shook his head, she was too headstrong. It made her bold but also rash. He needed to do something about that undesirable trait.

"Sorry, I was mistaken. I think we've been here before. I remember that rock, it looks like a-"

Vader cut her off trying to locate the sound of skittering. "Shh." He looked up and took a step back. Hundreds of wet eyes reflected the light from their light sabers glared down at them. "Ahsoka!" he cried in warning before the cavern exploded with motion.

He ran to Ahsoka's location and back to back they faced the waves of Geonosians. Whirling her sabers, Ahsoka cut a swathe of death through the bug-like creatures. The smell of ozone radiated from the corpses as they smoked. Using the Force, Vader slammed the aliens back and collapsed a tunnel on them. He grimaced as he trod through the slippery entrails of the deceased, fecal matter strewn on the ground from the burst intestines. "Ahsoka, stop cutting them in half!" he commanded.

"What?" Ahsoka cut another in half. Foul green blood splashed on her. "Yechh!" she squealed in repulsion and backpedaled. She slipped on some offal and landed on her rear. "Oh this is so gross!" she lifted a hand covered with discharge to grasp Vader's outstretched hand. "That's why you don't cut them in half!" He lifted her up and drove his saber into another Geonosian approaching from behind. It gurgled as the saber ripped through its body and emerged victorious on the other side. They went back to back whirling their sabers in a melee of death. Vader quickly found a rhythm, completely eschewing formal combat. There was no thinking, just cut, slash, stab, repeat. However, as many bugs they cut down, 2 more took their fallen siblings' place.

Vader scanned his surroundings, this was bad. There were too many and his and Ahsoka's endurance wouldn't last. "We need to go. Now!" he started running with his light saber in front of him, lighting his path. Ahsoka was hot on his heels covering his back. He nodded appreciatively as she backflipped behind him and sliced off the arms of an alien pointing a blaster at him. Using the amputated arms, she smacked them into another flying alien which flailed in panic and went down. He kept his eyes ahead, he trusted her to have his back. It took a long time to rely her but with the hours they spent together training, he knew her very well.

Kriff, he led them in a trap. Vader cursed when they rounded a corner that ended in a cave. "Master, what now?" Ahsoka looked at him with huge eyes so wide that the blue of her irises were eclipsed by fear that was barely leashed. With a start, Vader realized that she trusted him completely. She trusted him to get them out of this, to always teach her a lesson, to have her back. With a sinking feeling, he knew that he failed her. He taught her well but not well enough to get them out of this. He felt like a failure.

"This is our stand." He grated. Ahsoka nodded, her eyes shining wet. Vader swept her behind her. If he couldn't save her, he could buy her time.


	28. Ghost

Lights from the stage blinded her as Solaria swept her arms from 5th position down to 4th position. Music rose in a glorious wave as her partner completed 3 tour jetés towards her and she rose onto relevé to meet him. A cello prompted and a quarter turn later, he lifted her aloft while she draped herself gracefully over his shoulders, extending her legs into a full split. He spun her stylishly down and once she landed, her partner lifted her hand to take a bow.

The ballet of Romeo and Juliet finished to wild applause. Roses and other rare exotic flowers were thrown onto the stage, blanketing the ground. Solaria grasped her partner's hand and took another bow. The cold face of the Empress stared stonily at her. Solaria swallowed her apprehension, wondering what she had in mind as they took a final bow.

After the ballet, Solaria was just getting ready to lose her Earthly Renaissance costume when a courier delivered a message from the Empress. Solaria sat down on the velvet poof to open the letter. In a terse terms, it summoned her to a private audience with her Majesty. Unluckily, the location was in a part of the palace that she had never heard of. Solaria had to ask for directions twice and wander around for quite some time. She was getting nervous, it was getting late and though she had no love for the woman, it was in her best interest to be polite.

Fortunately a guard found her walking aimlessly down the corridor and led her to the correct room. Relieved, she rushed in, ready with her apologies but the Empress was no where to be seen. Shrugging, Solaria sat down to wait a bit. Glancing about, she studied the plainly decorated suite. The walls were an inoffensive sage green with golden details painted on in a pattern. A rather thin ochre rug with circular motifs laid under 2 slightly worn chaises. There was only one large painting of a serene lake and 2 empty vases. It was incongruous for such an under decorated room to exist in somewhere as sumptuous as the Galactic Palace.

An hour passed and Solaria was peeved. She was tired and hungry after her long performance. All she wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Figuring that she was stood up, she went to leave. Going to the door, she found it was locked. Trying the buttons again, the light flashed red angrily. Stomping a dainty foot in pique, Solara slammed the palm of her hand onto the pad again.

"Damn her, of course she'll lock me in here. I didn't even get to change!" Reaching behind, Solaria loosened the laces of her corset to a more comfortable length and went to look for another exit. The suite was small but remembering Mustafar, she figured she would look for an exit.

Wandering her hands along the wall moving things randomly hoping for a switch. Once she moved a small vase, a door opened. "Aha!" she exclaimed with satisfaction. Walking down the dusty hallway she picked up her long skirts trying to avoid the dirt. An old musty odor rose with each step as she disturbed the long intact dust.

There was a light in a room that drew her attention. A scratchy voice was singing a indistinct lullaby. "Excuse me, hello? Could you tell me how to get out of this place?"

The singing stopped and the figure stood. "Oh good, thank you so much!" Solaria went inside the room. "Anakin?" The figure turned and rushed towards her. "Um I'm not Anakin," Solaria said awkwardly when the woman threw herself into a bone crushing embrace. She looked up and Solaria shivered uneasily. The woman's faded blue eyes looked…fractured. Like someone who had looked too long into the sun after being locked in a dark, dark room for a long time. Her skin was bone white and she looked ageless. She used to be quite beautiful, Solaria noted but now the woman was diminished. Her white skin was stretched taut over razor cheekbones, her wrists were bony, muscular long atrophied. Thin silvery scars were etched into her cheeks. Some were purple and fresh.

"You're not my Anakin! You took him away didn't you!" the woman shrieked. Frightened, Solaria pushed the woman away. "I don't know a Anakin, I didn't take anyone away! Stop!" she screamed as the woman flung herself at the ground beating the floor with her heels and rending her hair and face with long dirty yellow nails.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself!" Solaria bent to grab the woman's hands. With an angry howl, the woman jumped on top of Solaria. She grabbed at Solaria's neck and in a flash of despair, Solaria remembered that she took off the com Vade had given her. Cursing herself, Solaria slammed the heel of her palm into the woman's nose. The woman whined and reeled back. Crawling away, Solaria stood and slammed the door close. She took off without a backwards look. She'll never take that necklace off ever again, she swore.

She ran until somehow she spilled out into a familiar hallway. "Lady Tarréga?" a clone asked with concern. "Take me to my quarters, please," she gasped. "Yes ma'am," he said and escorted her back to her rooms.

The first thing Solaria did once in her rooms was to dig through her jewelry box to locate the com. She found it and relieved, she slipped it over her head. "I hope they come back soon," she muttered to it.


	29. Hello There

Vader was somewhat glad they were not murdered on the spot in the labyrinthine caves. The immediate future however, made him uneasy. He and Ahsoka were overwhelmed by wave after wave of the Geonosian. They slaughtered the enemy but inconceivably, the bugs would rise-even after fatal wounds-and continue stumbling towards them. Eventually the sheer numbers immobilized and captured them. Vader's light saber was snatched out of his grasp. Force-inhibiting cuffs were placed onto their wrists and bags were thrust over their heads. A dull noise surrounded them and he tilted his head trying to pinpoint the sound. He wondered what was going to happen next, Vader knew that they were going to be sentenced to death but how were they going to die? A quick death was better than a prolonged torturous one.

Sharp prods made him move onto something with wheels. Vader smelled the scent of animals and a lack of machinery. A chariot, he concluded. He sensed Ahsoka stepping onto the chariot.

"I'm going, I'm going! Quit poking me!" Ahsoka squirmed next to him. Vader smiled internally, even captured, she was as feisty as ever. His grin faded. She was so young, too young to die. He could have taught her so much more, he could have molded her into the perfect warrior. Another perfect devotee to the Emperor. Eventually. Vader was confident that he would be able to turn her to his cause.

A buzz of wings and the bags were whipped off. In the dark, there was no difference to him. The Force told him enough. He was in a small chamber with 4 guards and Ahsoka. He sensed the machinery to used to open the doors whir alive.

The large doors cracked just enough for light to enter and allow them to read the words inscribed above in the doorway. Let conversation cease let laughter flee. This is a place wherein death rejoices to serve the living.

The chariot lurched forward and the harsh light struck their eyes. Vader blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright transition from the darkness. He looked at the ground. Sand, he thought morosely. He was to possibly die in sand. What a terrible way for Darth Vader, scourge of the Galactic Empire, to go. Glancing up he took in the rows of seating surrounding the arena. Ah, they were to be the entertainment.

The Geonosian guards grabbed them by the chains and led them to large posts in the middle of a coliseum. "Master Obi Wan!" She cried recognizing the figure already bound to the post on the far left. "Hello there. Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing in this place, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka opened her mouth but Vader hissed over her. "We are here on the Empire's business. Jedi," he spat. He didn't trust the Jedi, they were always interfering with his business and defying the Emperor's decrees. Obi Wan quirked an eyebrow in amusement "Seeing as we are all chained to posts about to die for entertainment, how about we keep things civil and work together to get out hmm?"

Vader tried to block out the oppressive heat on his skin, the jeering of the crowd, the stench of the Coliseum. It made it hard for him to judge the Jedi's intentions. Ahsoka looked to him for directions. Her intense gaze made it even harder to concentrate on the Jedi's placid face.

"I tried to help Solaria's planet," The man offered. Vader was thrown off kilter. So this man was the Jedi that trained Ahsoka and the one that Solaria said that was kind to her when captured. The Geonosian in the balcony made an announcement and the huge sandstone doors cracked open again. It was too late to keep considering.

"Fine."


	30. Are you not entertained?

Sweat trickled down between her shoulder blades making Ahsoka wriggle uncomfortably. The cuffs heated by the brutal sun burned her wrists and her shoulder shook with exhaustion from the position. It was awkward having both of her masters in the same location. Waiting on the Vader's other side kept her tense. She couldn't see her former Master but she could read Vader's body language. She heard Obi Wan mention Solaria and saw Vader's muscles coil and tense. Master Obi Wan was brilliant to reading people and mentioning Solaria hit home.

There were 3 massive doors in the arena that were engineered to blend in with the walls and were virtually undetectable until they opened. Poggle the Lesser, an old foe of the her-no the Jedi- was addressing the crowd with his peculiar clicking and popping language. The crowd roared in approval. He held aloft their stolen sabers as trophies. Ahsoka ground her teeth seeing her sabers but having them so far out of reach. The formerly undetectable doors grated open and a cacophony of hissing and snarls wafted out like a malodorous cloud. Ahsoka went cold with fear, her heart pumped faster. She glanced at Vader for instructions and sighed with relief when he said fine.

"Get on top of the pole and get that chain down." He commanded. She nodded and turned scaling the 20 ft pole easily. Once on top she used the Force to break the cuffs apart and tore the connecting chain. At her perch she saw 3 horrifying creatures emerge: an Aklay, a reek, and a nexu. The nexu charged at Vader who broke free from his cuffs easily and used the Force to bat it away. As it soared away, Ahsoka pounced on it landing squarely onto its back. Gravity and conservation of energy made her feet punch straight through the creature's body snapping ribs and vertebrae with a satisfying crunch. She squelched out of the carcass and ran to Vader. Vader crouched, keeping himself low and his muscles activated. The reek charged, bellowing a challenge. Vader rolled out of the way. "Give me the other end!" He shouted. Ahsoka threw one end, holding her breath until Vader caught it. Instinctively she knew his plan.

Bracing her core and digging her feet into the soft sand Ahsoka braced for impact. The stupid creature plowed into the chain. Vader released his end, cuing Ahsoka to do the same. The flying chain tangled with the strong legs, bringing the creature down.

The crowd roared its disapproval. Geonosian guards entered the arena with prods.

"I got this!" Ahsoka yelled and ran towards a guard. She dodged the jab from a prod. Somersaulting, she rolled up, grabbed the prod and flipped the alien over her shoulder. It hit the ground stunned. Ahsoka used the long prod as a spear to stab the downed alien.

"Here Master!" She yelled at Vader but both Vader and Obi Wan turned. "Oops," she winced when Obi Wan took a glancing blow from the Aklay. He rolled away in the sand but the Aklay pursued him. Punching the ground with the tips of its claws it tried to skewer Obi Wan. Ahsoka wavered. She only had one spear! Glancing at Vader, she determined that he was fine. He had climbed on top of the reek and was using the chain as a rein to try to control the reek. The reek bucked in fury. Flailing and kicking, it killed any Geonosian that came near it. Making up her mind she threw the spear at Obi Wan. She looked around for another Geonosian but they kept their distance minding what she did to the first guard. Poggle in his balcony clicked furious commands, the crowd was deafening. Ahsoka's head spun from the noise and the heat. Vader was thrown from the beast. He landed hard on the sand with a sickening whump! Ahsoka reflexively wanted to shout Master but didn't want to distract Obi Wan who was facing the Aklay. He danced about it using the prod to keep his distance, administering stabs and shocks that did nothing but anger the creature. With a shrill ululating shriek it knocked him across the arena. Obi Wan slammed into Vader who was just getting up.

Ahsoka's rage burst hearing the crowd cheer. They were obviously entertained. She drew on the Force, tasting the darkness. Bitter, hot, and alive, the darkness whirled gleefully in her, free at last. Closing her fists she used the Force to crush the cluster of Geonosian guards hovering uncertainly at the edges. She slammed them together with a satisfying crunch and then pulled them into the arena. Calling several spears to her she sprinted towards her Masters.

Vader grunted his thanks and grabbed a spear. She handed another to Obi Wan but avoided his eyes. She knew he was horrified that she was using the Dark Side. She didn't want to face his disappointment again. He accepted the spear she offered without a word and the three of them went back to back.

"There are so many of them!" Ahsoka groaned. "Well if this is a rescue this is a pretty bad one," Obi Wan grinned. "Well the rescuee shouldn't complain about the rescue when the rescuers are trying their best," Ahsoka shot back. "Shut up, they're coming." Vader nudged them. They readied their meager spears and prepared for something unpleasant. The Aklay came first, stalking across the sand with its 6 deadly legs. "Flank it, aim for the neck. We'll be point," he gestures to himself and Obi Wan. "You kill it." Ahsoka tilted her head "Wait, why me?" Vader rolled his eyes and motioned at Obi Wan.

The three of them worked in synergy like a perfectly calibrated machine. Vader and Obi-wan feinted and lunged, driving the Aklay into a frenzy. Ahsoka scaled the pole once more and readied herself. Vader and Obi Wan tempted the Aklay closer and closer. As it neared her heart beat harder and harder. Her breath came faster making her head fuzz. Taking a deep breath, she held it. With her heart thumping in her Montrals, Ahsoka jumped from the top of the pole just like the way she did to the nexu and plunged her spear into the junction where the neck met the back with a savage cry.

The Acklay crumpled like paper. Jumping off the green back, Ahsoka ran to her Masters. They were already engaging the reek, which had finally untangled itself from the chains. It was not entertained and stormed at Vader. Vader lunged nimbly aside and Obi Wan threw a prod which embedded itself deeply into the angered animal's side. Pivoting faster than expected, the furious animal galloped to Obi Wan. Obi Wan used the Force to slam into it, redirecting its path. Vader sprung forward, thrusting a spear into its neck. With a strangled squeal, the reek's head lolled, the body continued its charge until finally the stubborn thing realized it was dead. The knees buckled and at long last, the reek collapsed into the churned up sand.

A deep sound caught her attention. "What's that sound?" Ahsoka cocked her head, trying to identify the subsonic hum. "Engines," Obi Wan and Vader spoke then grimaced at each other.

Large spaceships entered the atmosphere spewing smaller ships from their interiors like insects from a kicked hive. As the ships moved closer, they can see the Imperial seal on them. "Should we flag them down?" Ahsoka darted a glance at Vader.

"No. I don't know who authorized this rescue."

He motioned her to him and they sprinted to the part of the stadium covered by the balcony. He threw himself onto her flattening them both on the sand. The sand was thrown up as blaster fire rained down.

Obi Wan took shelter next to them. "I thought they were your friends?!" He shouted. Ahsoka wiggled out from under Vader's bulk to look at the sky.

"Vader, I think it's General Airou's fleet!" Managing to wrench a hand out from under herself, she pointed at the three pronged flame proudly painted on the side of the Lambda-class shuttle. Vader furrowed his brow and looked at the chaos outside. Geonosian tried to flood the field to fight and the crowd fled, trampling each other and wailing in panic. Blood slipped down the stairs, staining the sand.

He pointed to the carcass of the Reek. "That's the best place to take cover and flag down Airou."

"What about our light sabers?" Ahsoka was worried. She had seen Poggle hold them up and the last time she saw him, he was fleeing. "Leave them." Vader said heartlessly. "No! Ahsoka wriggled furiously out from under him. "I just made them! It took so long and they're a part of me!"

"Made them? You made new sabers?" Obi Wan looked at her with such sadness her montrals trembled. Vader pinched the bridge of his nose and had a mental battle. Ahsoka tugged at his hand. "Fine. But you are going to listen to me." His cobalt eyes bored into her. Ahsoka nodded unconvincingly. "I'm going too!" Obi Wan interjected. Heaving another sigh he nodded curtly. Outlining his plan quickly, Vader pointed at the balcony but Obi Wan interrupted. "We might be hit by ricochet if we climb. We should go inside the compound."

"Takes too long. Use a corpse as a shield and jump onto the balcony."

Obi Wan made a face of distaste. "What if we go inside the factory?" he suggested.

"I am unfamiliar with this place. Do you know it?"

Obi wan and Ahsoka shook their heads. "Waste of time trying to find him through it then. Let's go." Vader sprang up, yanking Ahsoka along with him, then let go to sprint into position.

"Sir! Commander!" A clone yelled at them. Risking a look, Ahsoka felt a wave of relief seeing Rex's distinctive blue armor. His Captain's skirt flapped in the hot wind as he ran towards them.

"Cover us!" She shouted over the explosions. Rex gave her a one handed salute and turned to return fire. Vader had already launched himself into the air. With another bound, he landed gracefully onto the balcony. Prepping herself she was about to jump but stopped when she felt Obi Wan's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's leave!"

"We can't leave! I need my sabers and I can't abandon Vader!"

"He isn't your Master. Why are you loyal to him?!"

"Come back with me!" her former master pleaded, his whiskey brown eyes implored her. Ahsoka's heart broke a little. She shook her head violently. "But, I can clear your name! Don't you trust me?" Obi Wan tried. "I believe you, but I don't want to go back to the Jedi, after the way they treated me? They'll never trust me again. I need to find my own way. I'm so sorry." Ahsoka cried, pushing him away.

Stunned Obi Wan let go of her wrist, "You don't want to or can't?" he shouted over the wind. Ahsoka shook her head again, "I don't want to! I don't want to go back! He's teaching me so much! About the Force. About myself. I'm finally learning about the real me!"

"What about the darkness? Will you choose to be a Sith?!" His warm brown eyes so often brimming with mirth were flat with concern.

"No but I'm free now! Master Obi Wan you have to trust me. I can take care of myself, you've taught me how. Please, I can do so much more with Vader. Solaria was right, the Empire isn't so bad. The Jedi and the Rebels have kept me so cloistered I didn't know what was right or wrong. I still don't but that's for me to learn. I can't be told what is right or wrong. Master, you taught me my moral code and you have to trust me to make the right choices!" Ahsoka pleaded.

Obi Wan stared at her, his face frozen in a rictus of frustration. "Ahsoka, be careful." He finally said. Pulling her into a tight hug. Tears pricked at her eyes as she scanned his face for the last time for a while. "I will. May the Force be with you."

"Force be with you," he replied. Turning, he left, disappearing quickly under the cover of chaos. Ahsoka jumped feeling lighter than she had been for a while. Two more leaps and she landed on the balcony. Vader was there waiting for her. She had a feeling he knew what she and Obi Wan were talking about. He nodded and the two of them took off to apprehend Poggle.


	31. Democracy

Zygeria infuriated her. The amount of people abducted from their homes then enslaved and sold like cattle made her so horrified, so outraged she wanted to vomit. It was worst than she imagined since the Zygerians hid their barbarity with a haughty veneer of false gentility. Solaria could barely stomach the slave auction. All those young women paraded like prized peacocks reminded her too much of the time on Tattooine. She bought as many women as she could and freed them the minute they reached Coruscant.

"Anyone who has nowhere to go, I can provide you with a home and work," she addressed the ragged group that remained. Solaria could feel Vader sigh impatiently behind her. Many decided to stay with her and went to Mustafar. As she directed Naarva to get them settled, a young woman caught her eye. She looked familiar but Solaria felt unsettled when she gave her a closer look. Solaria walked over to her asking for her name. The girl ducked her head subserviently and squeaked out a name that Solaria didn't hear. Looking down on her head proved the catalyst to her memory. She saw this girl in that old Jedi temple. She was walking past with another alien as Solaria was being lead to the Council! Something about her posture alerted Vader as he strode towards her menacingly. The man had the instincts of a predator.

"Who is this?" he asked, eyes bleak and cold. "I don't know, just a girl," Solaria stuttered. His eyes narrowed, "You know something. Tell me. I will execute the rest." Solaria glanced at the rest of the girls huddled terrified behind Naarva. She couldn't jeopardize those innocent girls to protect the one in front of her.

She looked down, averting her eyes in submission, "She was at that Jedi base." Vader suddenly lunged forwards at the girl who decided to spin on her heel and run. She wasn't able to rotate anything more than just her neck before Vader grabbed her. He was inhumanely fast; it seemed like he moved just as the thought crossed the girls mind.

The girl kicked and screamed, trying to get away. Vader wrenched an arm behind her back to subdue her. Solaria backed away watching the girl struggle. Finally Vader drew back his arm and with a quick blow, knocked her unconscious. Holding her under his arm, he nodded politely to Solaria and said "Carry on," to Naarva. The group of women stood silently, terrified by his display of abject strength.

Solaria fisted her hands. She was getting complacent. Vader no longer terrified her but after that show, all the fear came crashing back. Solaria wanted to speak up and tell him not to hurt the girl but fear prevented the words from appearing. Once again, I'm helpless, she thought.

Solaria went to her rooms physically and mentally exhausted. She had found the author of the book who turned out to be insane. There wasn't an opportunity to interview the woman and Solaria was not eager to try again. Her crazed demeanor scared Solaria and after being locked in the part of the palace with her, Solaria was cautious about exploring the palace. She wandered around the garden, avoiding court members, bored out of her mind. Commander Cody trailed behind her, a polite distance away. He was just like Rex: stoic. Unlike him though, Rex had a lovely sense of humor.

Something happened to Vader and Ahsoka on Geonosus, she mused. They were subdued at breakfast, Ahsoka didn't entertain with outrageous exaggerations of their mission and Vader didn't ask about anything. They seemed exhausted, Solaria couldn't help feeling concerned about them. Ahsoka was a youngling and Vader would work himself to death before admitting defeat.

More isolated than ever, Solaria decided to have dinner with Padme. Padme has been keeping her company while Vader, Ahsoka, and Airou were gone. She needed to see another friendly face besides Naarva. Solaria turned to Cody and announced that she was going back.

After sending Padme an invitation, she dressed casually in a simple mauve dress that draped her figure gently. As Naarva brushed out her hair and dressed it, Vader's pendant caught her eye. Solaria wanted to leave it behind out of spite. After the way Vader treated that girl, she didn't want anything to do with him. He was just doing his job, she sighed. Catching Naarva's concerned look, she dragged her lips up into a smile and allowed Naarva to place the pendent around her neck. Meeting Padme in the restaurant, they were led to a private corner.

Padme informed Solaria about the current politics and her plans about the upcoming recess. "What if I invite Lord Vader to stay in Naboo for the Festival?" Padme queried over her drink. Solaria bit her tongue in surprise. "Why? What festival?"

"Oh, the Festival of Light, it's Naboo's major holiday celebrating the anniversary Naboo joined the Galactic Empire. It also marks the beginning of summer."

Padme leaned forward, her eyes dancing eagerly. "Can you imagine all the military ops he is in charge of? He must have told you something, you've got to know what's going on. If I can get a tiny bit of information, it will help the cause tremendously!"

Solaria arranged the food on her plate nervously. "The cause. What is the point? The Empire has been good to us. They have provided us with education, trade, and protection."

Padme glared at her. "The Empire might have been good to Earth but what about Ryloth? Thanta? Krinemonen?! They have been subjugated through force or embargos, their people are starving! Disease is rampant!" Padme was fired up now and her voice rose dangerously. Solaria held up her hands in placation. "Alright, I get it. I understand, I have a heart too. But my responsibility is to my people. You know how Vader is like. If he caught me…. If the Emperor found out, he'd set the Death Star on Earth so fast we wouldn't have the time to blink. We aren't as advanced as everyone else, my species is young. Only 300 years ago, the Emperor allowed us to go to the universities in Coruscant. We don't even have enough spacecraft to evacuate and I spoke to the Council." Solaria pointed her fork at Padme. "They told me that Earth was on its own."

An uncomfortable silence descended like a heavy fog. Padme sighed and leaned back. "You have a point. It's a tough position you're in. I won't ask you for anything." Solaria put her fork down and addressed Padme. "Thank you for understanding. Padme, you have the freedom to continue supporting your cause but please, be careful. There are consequences to actions and you are a Senator. You have a responsibility to your people too," she warned.

Padme gave her a dazzling smile. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I know how to watch my words, I'm a politician. I have to do this. How can we claim to be an advanced society when actively suppressing others? What is important that there are still those of us who work to overcome corruption and believe it to be possible."

Solaria reached over to her and squeezed Padme's hand. "I wish I was as half as courageous as you. I wish you the best of luck. Whatever happens, I hope it will turn out alright."

"It will. I promise," Padme said emphatically.


	32. Act 4

Vader was tired. The operation on Geonosia was an abject failure in his eyes. They had let a Jedi escape without extracting any sort of information and had to be rescued by Airou. At least Ahsoka learned how to channel her rage and connect to the Dark side, even if that was just a taste. The Zygerian operation was much more successful. They had successfully captured and interrogated the informant. The woman had turned herself in, hoping for clemency that Vader was not going to give. He tactfully refrained from including Ahsoka in the interrogation. He didn't know whether she would impede the questioning of a former ally.

Entering the room, Vader surveilled the space. The woman was strapped down to the interrogation table and her eyes were wide with terror. Vader waved the interrogation droid away. He would do this himself, it would be faster.

"Where are the Jedi?" he thundered.

"I-I, I don't know!" she sobbed. Using the Force, he violated her mind, tearing past the flimsy resistance she tried to put up. Sorting through her memories, he focused on Jedi or Force related memories, he knew she was telling the truth. She knew nothing. Fine, that was disappointing but he could still retrieve something useful.

"What have you been leaking?" he asked.

"Trade routes, supply lines. Banking clan logistics." The woman deadpanned, broken by his mental assault. Questioning species that have no resistance to the telepathic powers of the Force was child's play. Vade made a mental note to add this skill to the lessons he was teaching Ahsoka.

"To whom?" he questioned, mostly for accuracy, he had a very good prediction of who it was.

"Senator Amidala."

The Senator again. She seemed to be a much bigger thorn in the Empire's side than he expected. Was she dangerous though? Vader concluded that he needed to consult his Master.

He removed the memory of her capture and interrogation before dismissing the woman in the care of other droids. Killing her will raise too many eyebrows and now that he knew what information was being divulged and to whom, he could set a trap.

Vader stepped out, allowing the droids to clean and organize the interrogation room for his next interrogation. He was not pleased with Solaria who went around his authority to purchase a dozen or so slaves without permission. Simultaneously, he was glad that he was able to capture a Rebel from the same base that had held him prisoner. Even better, the girl was a Padawan. Interrogation would be difficult but not impossible. The girl was brought in kicking and screaming, fighting the clones who pushed her in. Vader rolled his neck. Now this was a challenge.

The Jedi were more wily than he anticipated. Once broken, the girl gave up 2 minor bases on Endor and Alaris Prime. Dealing with Wookies were going to be difficult, reminding himself to accelerate Ahsoka's physical training to teach her how to take down massive opponents solo. Satisfied, he rounded a corner and encountered Senator Amidala. Why was she here in the lower levels of the military headquarters in her Senatorial regalia and her absurdly elaborate headpiece? She always gave Master grief. He never understood why Master kept her around and forbade him to murder her. He's caused plenty of untraceable 'accidents' before.

Vader nodded to her and tried to walk around her quickly but she called to him. "Lord Vader, I want to invite you to the festival of Light on Naboo. The Emperor is going to be there and I want to get to know you," she smiled. Vader schooled his features into a neutral expression and squared his shoulders, "Why? Why do you want to get to know me?" He towered over the petite Senator.

Amidala took a step closer, making his hackles rise with displeasure. She was so much tinier than himself but she was the one making him unsettled. "You must be heavily involved in military politics and politics are my profession. I'm so curious about the other side of the Empire. I deal with peace while you, war. It's so…intriguing." She breathed.

Vader studied her, trying to penetrate her mind. Her will was strong and it was difficult to assess her true intent. "Well, Lord Vader, will you come to Naboo with me?" This was an opportunity he couldn't let escape.

"Very well," he said quietly.

In the throne room, Vader reported the recent developments to his Master and stood obediently, awaiting his orders. His Master nodded, "Good, this is better than expected. The Senator is not to be underestimated. I will attend the Festival for a day and then I will try to find this Hidden Temple you have retrieved from the Padawan. What have you done to her?"

Vader murmured, "She has been executed. No other information was obtainable and she was regrettably…..damaged."

The Emperor steepled his fingers, "At the very least, she will not be able to escape and warn the Jedi. For the festival, I want Tarréga to perform for me. The Festival of Light has always been a favorite of mine. Vader, your mission is to get any information out of Amidala using whatever techniques you deem necessary, short of slaying her."

At the dismissal, Vader genuflected and left. He wanted Solaria's advice for his next move with Amidala. To Amidala, this was a game of espionage and intrigue. A game Vader intended to win. He entered Solaria's quarters to a flustered Naarva.

"Milord, Lady Solaria isn't ready for company!" she hovered near his elbow. The Twi'lek seemed like she wanted to hold him back but didn't dare. "Go get her," he said, accustomed to this sort of reaction. He sat calmly on the chaise and it wasn't long before Solaria was out. Her green sleeveless dress whispered across the floor as she strode to him.

"Lord Vader," she said, somewhat impatiently. "Let's talk over here, she held out a hand which he took obediently and allowed her to lead him to her parlor. "You are nervous," he commented, taking in her body language and the way she kept tucking her hair behind her ears then bringing it forward. "I'm not," she denied "Just surprised, I wasn't expecting anyone." Suddenly she turned around, pulling her long night black hair over her shoulder. "Could you take a look at my back? I think I got a bruise from practice last night."

Vader nodded, removing his gloves and leaned forwards to examined her delicate shoulders. Gooseflesh rippled as he ran his fingers across the tops of her shoulder and down her back. He felt the presence of someone moving behind him but engrossed in his task, he dismissed it as probably Naarva. He prodded at a spot on her back. Feeling her tense, he spoke into her ear. "Here?"

"Yes," Solaria said softly. "Hold still," he commanded before wrenching her shoulders back quickly. Solaria let out a yelp of surprise when her back popped. Vader stepped back and gave her space. Rolling her shoulders, she smiled when she could turn her neck easily. "Much better, thank you, my Lord. Now sit, what brings you to me?"

Vader complied and sat. "The Emperor wants you to perform for him at the Festival of Light. Pack your things, we will leave soon." Solaria called Naarva to her side and conveyed her instructions. As she spoke, Vader stared at her. Solaria looked different with her hair down, mysterious and unreadable. The noir of her hair contrasted with her ivory skin. Her bare shoulders glimmered in the light drawing his attention to her chest. The bodice emphasized everything that it should and the silver butterflies caught the light making him notice the absence of the pendent.

"Where's your necklace?" he demanded. Solaria's lacquered hand fluttered to her throat. "In my bedroom, I was still dressing when you came." Vader rose and walked to her bedroom. "Wait, Lord Vader that's-" She began and followed him in. "This isn't necessary, I can get it myself, don't trouble yourself," she said hastily. Vader continued in, set on his task. He wanted to see what her room contained.

Her room was bright and spacious with cream colored walls hung with colorful cubist paintings from her homeworld, she explained. He went to the vanity and picked up his pendent. Solaria sighed, letting him look through her things. "Am I under suspicion?" she asked. "No," he said mildly while flipping though a book left on the side.

"Where is Ahsoka?" she asked, sitting down on the bed. "Getting the cruiser ready, she'll alert me when it is ready," he said distractedly, peering inside the jewelry box. Solaria had accumulated many tokens of admiration, he noted. She was attractive and talented he supposed. Vader went to her and sat down. "You can't take this off," he said somewhat sternly. "I wear it all the time! I don't wear it to bed," she laughed. "What if someone attacks you in your rooms!" he glared. "I won't be able to call for help if I'm strangled in my sleep from the chain," she countered. He paused then asked, "Would you consent to a microchip?"

Next thing he knew, he was forcibly ejected from her quarters. "What did I say? Are you angry?" he asked, bewildered. Glancing behind he saw Solaria contort her face from a smile to a frown then back. "Yes!" she laughed. "Lord Vader, I will not be microchipped like a pet and I'm afraid you have overstayed your welcome." She pushed at the small of his back, insistently guiding him to the door. "But you are laughing, how can you be angry?" he asked, still confused. "Lord Vader we are leaving soon correct? You best be getting ready," she said firmly.

They passed Tatooine on their journey to Naboo and Vader felt ripples of discomfort in the Force. He wandered over to where Solaria stood at the large window. It was atypical of her to wear trousers but after all of their unfortunate adventures resulting from being shot out of space, Vader understood. He read her body language carefully before speaking. Her arms wound tightly around herself in a defensive stance. Her back was straight and tense. Clearly she didn't have good memory about this planet. Neither did he.

Vader cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence but she still jumped and whirled on him in alarm. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Counting my blessings."

He nodded. It had been a year since that day. They had never spoken about it and Vader was not going to start. "It was the first time I had seen your face," she looked at him with an unfamiliar expression. "Before, I only saw you as a figure in black with a helmet that looked like death and a red saber. I wasn't even sure you were mortal."

Vader furrowed his brows. "Explain. Please," he added quickly. Living with women also taught him that saying please usually guaranteed better results and prevented long sulking silences that he never could break.

Solaria backed away. "You are terrifying," she said softly. "So powerful, you control a power that I have a hard time wrapping my mind around and killing was so easy for you. I was so afraid, I couldn't move."

"Afraid of me? Or the Rebels."

"Both."

He paused, processing what she said.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

She didn't reply, giving him a long look that once again, he couldn't discern.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Naboo. It's the Senatorial recess and the Emperor wants me to keep an eye on Amidala."

Solaria frowned "And why am I going?"

Vader made a vague gesture, "If I need any help, it would be prudent to bring you with me. You can answer any questions I have."

Solaria suppressed a smile, "Well as long as I can be of use. I can still explore Naboo right?" Vader frowned. "I'll bring a couple clones and Ahsoka, they'll take care of me," she added.

"Fine."


	33. Backstage

Solaria stumbled into her room. She was too drained for any more company. She spent all day heading off the persistent Admiral and a couple of amorous courtiers. Then, she was forced to have lunch with Prince Tyranus. It was uneventful, thank the suns. They treated each other coolly over the meal and did not speak on anything important beside a discrete question about her current partner which she reported was no one. Satisfied, the prince released her. She wasted her day doing nothing. She was glad that the Prince was not offended or angry with her polite rejection. It was clear that their relationship was over and neither party expected anything from the other.

Solaria stared unhappily at her reflection. Her pretty face stared back at her. It's all your fault, she accused her reflection. If I didn't look like this, if I was just average, would Vader notice? Unsettled by her sudden train of thought, Solaria busied herself with taking off her jewelry and releasing her hair from the style Naarva had tamed it into. Ropes of braided and curled hair fell to her waist. Her neck immediately felt relieved. A figure stepped out from the door. Vader. How many times did she have to tell the man that he couldn't just barge in whenever he wanted? She turned around to tell him off but stopped in surprise.

"Obi Wan! What are you doing here?!" She went to the door and closed it, surveying the brunette Jedi that had held her captive so long ago. "I have some business on Coruscant and I need to protect Padme," he smiled.

Solaria jabbed a ginger at the ground. "No. What are you doing here? In my room?!"

Obi Wan rubbed his neat beard. "Well I needed to tell you something in private but you were never alone."

Solaria stared dourly at him. "You were following me? Never mind that," she interrupted his protests. "If you were seen, things would be bad. For you and for Padme. She's trying to interrogate Vader and he's already suspicious of her."

"I know," Obi Wan sobered. "That's why I'm here. To give her counsel and if need be, provide protection. Anyway, there are rumors flying around that someone might be inciting some unhappy sentiments on Earth. Nothing to start a riot but some underlying discontent."

Solaria crossed her arm "Don't take this the wrong way but why should I believe you? What proof do you have?" Obi Wan nodded agreeably. "Admittedly I have no proof. Only rumors unfortunately, but I think you should investigate it yourself."

"To prove my confidence in my source, I heard that you turned down a proposal from the Prince, is that true?" Obi Wan murmured. Solaria reeled in shock but quickly brought her confusion in check. "How did you know about it? That was a long time ago and it never made it to public knowledge. It lasted for a day."

Obi Wan shrugged, "I don't know how but the information I receive is credible."

Solaria bit her lip. "You can't tell anyone about this. No one, understand? If Vader caught wind of this, he'll kill me." Outside the door, Naarva's muffled voice entreated Vader to wait for her to retrieve her mistress. Panicked, Obi Wan and Solaria exchanged wide-eyed looks. Footsteps coming to her door galvanized her into action. Pushing Obi Wan into the closet, she whispered hasty instructions into his ear. "Stay silent! I'll distract him. Wait 5 minutes. 5 minutes!" she repeated holding up a hand and splaying her fingers. "Then, Naarva will lead you out. Hide your face, just in case," she thrust a scarf into his hands and yanked the door shut. Hearing the entrance to her bedroom open, she spun around. Solaria motioned Naarva and whispered "Obi Wan is in the closet. I'll distract Vader and get Obi Wan out as soon as possible!" Lowering her voice even more, she instructed Naarva to contact the assassin. Solaria had to know if Obi Wan's ominous message had any credence. She ignored Naarva's stricken look and hurried out.

"Vader, what are you doing here?" she studied the young man who was sitting placidly on the chaise, his body relaxed and his legs crossed at the ankles. His sky blue eyes met hers as she held out her hand. His handsome face betrayed no discomfort and he took her hand without hesitation.

A year ago, Solaria wouldn't have dared to touch him and he would have never allowed her to touch him let alone reach back for her. How things have changed, she thought. The cool leather of his black glove brought her back to the present. Solaria led the unresisting Vader to the parlor and asked him once again why he was there. She fiddled with her hair nervously and Vader picked up on her anxiety immediately. Why couldn't he be a little less observant? She thought with annoyance.

Out of her periphery, she saw Obi Wan at the edge of doorway. Kriff, what was he doing out of her room. She said 5 minutes! Thinking rapidly, she pivoted.

"My lord, could you take a look at my back?" she made an excuse and prayed he would fall for it. Vader took a step closer and Solaria heard the rasp of leather as he took off his glove. Once he placed his hand onto her, Solaria forgot all about Obi Wan, the plot on her planet, and how to breathe. Vader dragged his hand softly, delicately across her shoulder and down her spine. The calluses on his fingers catching and prodding gently at her made her want more. She didn't want him to stop. "Here?" his light tenor whispered into her ear, making her jump.

"Yes." With a sudden movement, he popped her back. He stepped back and let her gingerly explore herself.

"Much better, thank you, my Lord. Now sit, what brings you to me?" she asked again. To her surprise, he obeyed her once more and sat. He described the Emperor's command to go to Naboo and perform. Calculating the recess and the Festival, they would be on Naboo for a little over 2 weeks. "Where's your necklace?" he asked darkly. Confused, she touched her throat. Oh no, she forgot it in her room. Solaria tried to deter him but Vader already walked into her room. What if Obi Wan was still in there? she thought frantically. Luckily, he went directly to her vanity and started picking through her things.

"Am I under suspicion?" she joked as she looked around discretely for any sign of Obi Wan. It seemed like he was gone. She sat down releasing the tension in her body. Looking out of her widow, Solaria glimpsed the shadow of a broad brimmed hat. Vader found the pendant and held up to her. "You can't take this off," he stared intensely at her. His acute focus on her made her uncomfortable and she made a joke to diffuse the tension. "I won't be able to call for help if I'm strangled in my sleep," she laughed.

"Would you consent to a microchip?" he asked in all earnestness. A microchip?! Was she to be tagged and released like a wild animal? Solaria would have been furious if any one other than Vader suggested it. He was just so, so, so frustrating!

Annoyed and amused she ushered him out, deflecting his bemused questions. Sometimes it was good to keep a man like Vader on his toes. Besides, Bane was here.

After she pushed Vader out of the door. She called Naarva over. "I'm leaving for half an hour, continue packing please." Naarva looked at her nervously. "Milady, What are you planning? You aren't planning to meet Cad Bane again are you? Let me do it!" Solaria felt uncomfortable with the ease Naarva was able to read her mind. Was she that transparent?

"I just want him to investigate. Nothing more." Solaria put a cloak on and pulled the hood up. "I'll be back," she said lightly, trying to keep her voice casual.


	34. Naboo

Solaria exited the water, brushing the clinging drops of liquid from her arms and neck. Naboo was gorgeous, she was enjoying her stay immensely. Everyone was relaxed and informal, even Vader seemed less stoic than usual.

They were on vacation on Naboo with a legion of clones and her servants. Solaria laughed at their antics under the shade of the cabana. She enjoyed the water and the warmth of the sun but she wanted to read her book, she was content to stay on land. She watched Ahsoka clamber onto Rex's shoulders and played chicken with another clone. With a whoop, Ahsoka was pushed into the lake. Solaria shook her head and dried her hair. Rubbing sunscreen into her skin, she jumped when Vader materialized.

"Why are they doing this? It's so frivolous," he complained, sitting down. "They're just having fun. Here, let me put sunscreen on your back." She offered, deflecting him before he could command everyone to leave the water and start training. Surprisingly, he complied and laid down on his stomach. She rubbed it into his back. He was tense at first but quickly relaxed. "When did you get all of these tattoos?"

He looked over his shoulder and looked at her through his absurdly long eyelashes. "When I finished my physical training." Solaria ran her hands slowly up and down his strong back. "Why did you get them, are they for art?" Vader turned back around and settled himself more comfortably onto the chaise. Solaria sighed internally. Moon and stars, talking to this man was like pulling teeth. She gave up and removed her hands. Maybe he wanted to be by himself. Even living with him for over a year, he was unreadable as ever.

Solaria got up and left, walking along the beach. Airou joined her and Solaria was glad to confide in him what happened at the palace.

"She went crazy! She tried to attack me, I guess she was in an isolated wing for a reason," she waved her hands. "Oh my, that is quite the story," Airou chuckled, picking up a shell. "Did you ever get her name?" he turned the shell over, admiring it's translucent beauty. "No, I was running for my life. I'm alright now, thank you very much for asking," she snapped ascetically. "I don't think you were ever in danger," Airou stood and threw the shell watching it bounce a couple of times over the water. "I'm pretty sure I was," Solaria stamped her foot in frustration, even Airou wasn't taking her seriously. "She kept going on and on about an Anakin. She thought I was Anakin at first and then accused me of taking whoever Anakin is away."

Airou turned to her, his normally genial face grave. "Anakin, that's exactly what she said?"

Puzzled, Solaria nodded mutely. Airou asked her to describe the woman and Solaria did the best she could.

"Sorry, I was scared and the room was so dark, I don't remember much. I know she had white hair and scars on her cheeks. Who's Anakin, it seemed so important to her?"

Airou stared across the lake, his eyes unfocused, "A name I haven't heard in an age."

Confused, she left him to it and continued walking down the beach. Finding a secluded cove, she decided to swim for a bit. Solaria had enough of people, she needed to be alone. The cove was beautiful, an oasis away from the joyful shouts and laughter the rest of her company was. The water was clear sky blue, mirror smooth, reflecting the clouds in the sky above. Solaria could see the soft white sand at the bottom of the little pool. Stepping out of her sundress, she stretched then dived in. She arched her back to gently glide up towards the air. The pressure and coolness of the water was calming. She needed this break away from court life more than she expected. She felt safe and calmer than she had been in long while. Solaria surfaced with a gasp that wound up into a cough as she inhaled water. Vader was sitting on a rock peering at her curiously. "Why do you keep sneaking?!" she demanded, treading water. "It's not my fault you aren't observant," he shrugged. "What do you want," she asked brusquely, climbing out of the water and sitting next to him. "I need to keep track of where you are, you never know what can happen," he said plainly.

"What do you think will happen, take a look at this place," Solaria gestured to lush vegetation, the cute villas, and the rowdy group of clones only a couple hundred feet away. "I think I can take care of myself." Vader's eyes narrowed, "Like the way you did on Botham?" Solaria flushed at the memory of the Twi'lek easily capturing her and her helplessness on Tattooine.

"I'm not going to take this standing," she huffed. "Technically, you're sitting," Vader quipped. Annoyed she pushed him but the rock was slippery and he went into the water with a splash. Served him right, Solaria flipped her hair disdainfully over her shoulder and wrung it out. After sinking to the bottom of the pool a few seconds passed and Vader didn't surface yet.

"He's fine," she said dismissively, putting on her sundress again. Despite her annoyance, Solaria was a little concerned, a guilty twinge made her peer down. He wasn't moving. Darth Vader Sith Lord extraordinaire, lead Enforcer of the Galactic Empire couldn't swim?! "Vader!" she screamed. "This better not be a joke, are you alright?!" when he didn't answer, she tore off her sundress ready to save him. Suddenly a force lifted her up and threw her into the water. Screaming, she landed in the water flailing. Vader popped up next to her making her shriek some more. "Stop screaming. I'm fine."

"You-you- you insufferable jerk!" she splashed water at him. "You scared me! I thought you were drowning!" Vader flicked his water darkened blond hair out of his eyes and splashed her back. "Why do you doubt my abilities. Of course I can swim, you though. Well, I doubt your abilities."

"You! I can't believe I was worried!" Solaria turned to swim away. Vader caught up with her easily. "Why do you worry about me?" Solaria tread water smoothly, still trying to move away from him. "I just do alright?"

He swept in front of her cutting off her escape into the open lake. "You state that I am insufferable and you fear me, why then are you concerned about my well-being? Common sense would be to avoid me and rejoice in my misfortune." His face was placid and unreadable. Solaria pursed her lips and treaded water in place. "Rejoice in your misfortune? Well not everything complies with common sense, especially feelings."

"Feelings are complicated," he said glumly. "You said it," she sighed. "Your lack of agility in the water notwithstanding, I think you need this." Vader lifted her bathing suit top out of the water. "If you lose clothing in the water, clearly you need more practice." Solaria gaped at him. "I recommend swimming for at least 2 hours daily, particularly in rougher waters."

"Give me that!" she shrieked. Vader gave it to her with such aggravating nonchalance she couldn't help splashing him in the face again. "Why did you do that? That was unnecessary," he spluttered.

"What's unnecessary was you holding on to my top the entire time we were talking!" She got him there and he knew it. He looked away and Solaria took her victory with as much dignity she could scrape up.


	35. Explore

Vader was nonplussed at Solaria's anger. Despite his athletic prowess, she thought he couldn't swim. He remembered her panicked face looking at him through the water, the ripples distorting her symmetrical face. He swam over to her and pulled half of his torso out of the water, resting on the sun warmed rock. "Are you angry?" he asked cautiously watching her tie her bathing suit back on. "I'm fine," she glared over her shoulder, tugging gently at the ties making sure they were secure.

What a loaded statement. Ever since he began living with women, he had learned that words don't always mean what they used to. They shift and he gets confused because he can't quite catch the underlying meanings. They pour though his fingers like water. Taking advice from his uncle, he posited that his best chance to get back into her good graces was to apologize, though he didn't really know what he did wrong and to direct her attention elsewhere.

Abruptly he asked, "I'm sorry. How do you have good conversation?" Curious, Solaria turned back around. "Well you find something in common and talk about your shared interest or you can debate on topics you don't agree on. Well, debate civilly, without using your light saber," she added quickly. Vader thoughtfully kicked his feet underwater. "Is that why Senator Amidala keeps asking questions about me?" Solaria turned completely around, her attention fully on him. "What kind of questions?"

"What kind of food I like, what color I like, trivial questions."

Solaria came closer and slid her legs into the cool water. "Well those questions are just to get to know you, finding common ground. They aren't that bad, you do need them to start conversations you know?" She tilted her head and crinkled her nose at him with amusement. Something about the way she smiled made him feel odd.

Vader pouted, "I don't like them, they're so prying. You don't ask me these questions, does that mean you don't want to get to know me?"

Surprised, Solaria sat back on her hands, "Well we never really have a chance, do we? You are on missions while I perform. We were often apart for long periods of time. Would you like me to get to know you?"

"No. Yes. I need practice," he said quickly before his mind could catch up. Her nose crinkled again, "Yes or no? Indecision is unnecessary," she teased. Annoyed he grabbed a slim ankle and yanked her in the water.

She surfaced and grabbing his shoulders, tried to push him under but underestimated his strength. Vader splashed her until she conceded "Ok, ok! Stop, you win!" she pushed inky hair out of her eyes. Vader used the Force to keep both of them buoyant and left his arm loosely looped around her. Solaria stayed close, her forearm resting gently on his shoulder. "I always win," he said seriously. "Fine, you always win," she tapped his nose with her index finger. Vader blinked and stared at Solaria with bewilderment. Laughing at his confusion, she pushed away from him. Vader pulled her closer, her long hair swirling around them in the water, floating on the surface like oil. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm just teasing," she tapped on his nose again. "Stop that," he scowled, grabbing the offending hand. "Why do women tease? Padme teases me too." Solaria quirked an eyebrow, "Does she? Teasing you is fun, big bad Darth Vader, flustered by a little flirting."

Vader looked into her eyes intently, "Are you flirting with me?" Solaria tilted her head, "I guess I am. Am I like Padme?"

"No," Vader said quickly, "You aren't as pushy. I don't like her." Gentle rain drops started falling, pattering on the surface of the water. "Why not?" Solaria asked as he climbed out. "I don't trust her." The rain started falling harder and Vader held out a hand to help Solaria out of the water. "She's a politician, of course you would think she's untrustworthy. Get my book!" she commanded. Vader turned back to retrieve the book and the both of them sprinted to the summer palace.

"Why did we run?" he asked he once they reached the awning of the building. "We are already wet." He was breathing lightly while Solaria sat to catch her breath. She took her book from him, "I was trying to keep this dry." She shook it to dry it futility. "It's too late," she sighed. "Why don't you use a data pad?" he looked dubiously at the book.

She thumbed through the pages, "I like the feel the pages and the scent of books." Vader looked puzzled. "Scent?" She held the book up to his face and he inclined his head to catch the scent of the damp pages. Quickly Solaria shut the book in his face and he jerked back in surprise. "Why do you keep doing this?! What is wrong with you today?" he demanded, confused and aggravated by her sudden playfulness. She cackled in response. "I'm having a good day," she trilled. "Well stop it." He missed the old Solaria, the solemn and thoughtful woman he had come to know. This new side of her made Vader feel unsure and inadequate at each interaction. He had to relearn her all over again.

She curled up on outdoor seat and patted the space next to her. "Sit," she invited. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but her golden eyes were guileless. "I'll stop, promise." Vader sat, unconvinced. "What are we doing?"

"Nothing, watching the rain."

Vader relaxed, sure she wasn't going to do anything. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "I am here to get information out of Padme and in order to do that, Uncle told me to get to know her better and get her to like me. How do I do that?"

At her disbelieving look, he regretted his words instantly. "You are on first name basis now, that is a good start-" she began.

"I assumed that it would be prudent to begin a closer relationship by calling her by her first name and she keeps asking me to do so. She keeps finding me in the palace and er, flirting with me." Vader interrupted.

"Still, a good start. Now go out on the town, explore, have dinner. Ask trivial questions and make her feel comfortable before interrogating her," Solaria suggested.

He made a noncommittal sound and settled back to just watch the rain and plan out his next move.


	36. Lux

After breakfast together, Solaria and Ahsoka decided to go into town while Vader went to train in the courtyard. He was shirtless wielding his saber, the sweat on his bronzed skin glinted in the sun. His muscles coiled and rippled as he lunged sinuously. Vader shone with strength and vitality. Briefly watching him go through the drills with his light saber, Solaria and Ahsoka left him to it.

They spent most of the day in the open air markets in town. Wandering leisurely about, they frequently stopped to talk to the natives. The Naboo were incredibly hospitable, giving them many suggestions from foods to eat to locations to visit. Everything was clean with neat streets and evenly spaced booths. Colorful pennants snapped briskly in the balmy wind, flowers grew in cheerful bunches at the entrances of stores and restaurants.

At a fabric booth, Solaria perused the selection with Naarva. Running her hand along the buttery soft silks, Ahsoka stared at the brilliant colors. The Jedi weren't allowed to wear anything beyond cream, black, and brown. Vader only required her to wear dark clothing on missions but otherwise, she was free to wear whatever she desired. The color selection was overwhelming-blues, pinks, reds, violets, greens all vied for her attention. It looked like the inside of Solaria's closet. How could Naarva choose Solaria's clothing every day? Ahsoka held up a length of turquoise fabric up to examine the play of light on the finely woven threads. "Get that one," Solaria suggested. "Rex, don't you think turquoise would suit Ahsoka well?" Rex clasped their bags a little tighter, "I think she'll look great in whatever color," he said quietly. Ahsoka flushed as Solaria made the purchase, giving her a knowing wink.

At sunset, sauntering along the beach, Ahsoka and Solaria chatted casually while slowly making their way back to the summer palace.

"I don't know why Master is making us training on vacation but at least today he gave me a break!" Ahsoka skipped forwards. "A full month of leave is a lot of time, we all need to practice a little. We will get deconditioned otherwise." Solaria nudged her affectionately. "Besides, there's no stopping him when he gets an idea in his head. You just have to nudge it in the direction you want." Ahsoka snorted and bounded towards the water. She splashed into the surf and bent down to pick up a shell. She inspected the graceful whorls and the delicate translucent pink of the inside. She flipped it over to see the ugly, rough outside. It was something like Master. Rough and hard on the outside but something surprising inside.

Ahsoka cocked back her arm to throw it but halted in surprise. "Isn't that Master with Senator Amidala?" she turned back to Solaria.

Solaria glided up to her and brought her outstretched hand down. "Yes, don't point Ahsoka, it's rude. That is why we are here, besides my performance for the festival. Lord Vader is trying to get information out of her."

Ahsoka frowned, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Solara put a slim hand on her shoulder, "He probably didn't want to involve you due to your former ties with…you know," she glanced around but they were alone. "You might switch sides and I think he's attached to you now."

Ahsoka dug her toes into the soft white sand. All the missions she went on with Master, she knew that she was helping the Empire but she didn't process that all the 'enemies' that opposed them were the Rebels and she just shut that box and hid it deep in her mind. Thoughtfully, she palmed the shell around and around.

"Are you alright?" Solaria's beautiful face came into view. "Yeah, just thinking. So how is Master going to get information out of Amidala?" Ahsoka turned her attention back onto the distant figure. Tonight, training was going to exceptionally brutal. The Senator frustrated him and Master always worked out his frustrations physically. He will push himself and Ahsoka to the breaking point. Ahsoka let out a gusty sigh and tossed the shell back into its home.

Solaria moved her hand to her mouth to bite on a knuckle. "I think he's going to try and seduce it out of her."

Ahsoka let out a laugh so loud it scared the birds out of the trees near her. "Master is going to try? Oh no this is going to go so badly."

Solaria laughed, "Seduction is one of the best ways to get information."

Ahsoka studied her friend. "Did you ever have to?" Solaria's smile faded, "Sometimes, you have to do what is needed."

Returning to the summer palace, Solaria was summoned by Master via Cody. "That was a quick date," Ahsoka raised her brows. "Stay out of trouble," Solaria smiled and left with him. Left alone to her own devices, Ahsoka wandered around the grounds, bored.

"You there, you are an Imperial aren't you?" a haughty, supercilious voice demanded seemingly from the sky. "And what if I am?" Ahsoka placed her hands onto her hips defiantly, looking for the source of the voice. Ahsoka walked over to the edge of the grounds and a young man with skin the color of Ahsoka's favorite café au lait and arrogant hazel eyes stared down at her from his seat on the wall. "Aren't you afraid of trespassing?" she continued, surveying her opponent boldly.

"Not if this was my family's ancestral home before you Imperials ousted us!" he tossed his dark hair out of his eyes disdainfully.

"Us? Who are you?" Ahsoka asked, more curious than annoyed now.

"I am Lux Bonteri, son and heir to Princess Mina Bonteri and you are in my home!" Lux jumped down to glare at her.

Ahsoka put up her hands in surrender, "Well we didn't know this was your home and we don't even own it. This is the Emperor's summer palace, take it up with him; we're just borrowing it. Besides, we aren't going to stay here long."

Lux's nose wrinkled with disgust. "Commoners in my ancestor's home."

"Oh please, you should be honored, your home is hosting Solaria Tarréga," she retorted, gesturing with a hand.

"Really, the ballerina?" Lux's hostility faded.

"I don't know any other Solaria Tarréga." Ahsoka sniped back. Lux stood up straighter and uncrossed his arms. "So you get to see her perform up close? She is incredible! Is she going to perform here on Naboo?"

Ahsoka bit her lip. She knew she needed to watch what she told him but telling him news that would be public knowledge a bit ahead of time should be harmless.

"Yes she is. She'll be performing for the Festival of Light," she said proudly.

Lux brightened, "That's amazing. I can't wait to see her performance. Is she really as tall as she seems from the holonet? Are her eyes actually golden or are they artificial?"

His sudden change of attitude made her uncomfortable. "Whoa, that's too much at once. Look why don't I introduce you to her?" Ahsoka backed up. "I'll ask her when she's free but just know, she's never alone." She didn't know how to break the news that Solaria was never alone since Master Vader was always with her.

"Sure!" Lux nodded eagerly. "Let me make up for my previous behaviour. Let me get you dinner," he offered, immediately reining in his excitement and composing himself. Ahsoka smiled at him. "Yeah, it's a date!"


	37. Swan Lake

Out on the calm, clear waters, Vader was in a mood. He was annoyed that Ahsoka knew how to drive the jet ski before him and she would not stop rubbing his face in it. "You don't know how to drive these Master? Let me show you." She smirked. As if he'd let a snip like her teach him about machines. He scanned the controls quickly, easily identifying the accelerator, the brake, the speedometer, etc. "I can drive it."

Ahsoka glanced at him doubtfully, "You just took a look at it now!"

Vader shrugged, "I know how to drive it." He gripped the controls confidently.

"If you're sure, let's race!"

"Here to the beach and back."

"Ok!"

As they raced toward the beach, Vader saw Solaria talking to Nox Bonteri. Vader had allowed Ahsoka to introduce the Naboo aristocracy to Solaria to smooth ruffled feathers the night before. Apparently, they were displeased that Imperials were staying there. Not that he cared, but Solaria had insisted on the grounds of it was good for something if they did something with this family-he was not paying any particular attention. Of course they were delighted to meet the famous ballerina. Especially the boy's father, Nox. The way he lingered over the kiss on her hand irritated him. Miffed, he glanced at them. They looked so intimate lounging near each other on the warm sand. In a fit of pique he sped up, passing Ahsoka and drove almost to the beach. He stopped abruptly, jerking the handles to spin in a quick circle, showering Solaria and Nox with his wake. With the squeals from the shore he watched them spring up soaking wet with satisfaction.

"Vader!" Solaria stamped her foot in aggravation. Reaching out with the Force, he pulled her to him and deposited the slight woman on the seat behind him. Ignoring her questions, he gunned the throttle and headed to the other beach. Feeling her arms settle around him, Vader took a deep breath of the clean air. The water ski floated across the glassy lake, the scenery faded. It was just her and him in between the water and the sky.

Ahsoka had reached the shore before him and was dancing on the sand in triumph. Solaria laughed at her; Vader was glad his apprentice had distracted Solaria, she didn't seem vexed anymore. Lux appeared and the two of them ran off.

Solaria wrung out of her hair then placed her small fists on her hips. "Vader, what was that for? Splashing then abducting me was completely unnecessary!"

So she was still irritated after all. "You are wearing swimwear, it is to be expected that you will get wet," he said reasonably. "No, I did not want to get wet today," she huffed. That didn't make sense to him, why else would she wear swimwear if not to get into the water?

Capitulating, he held out his hand, "I want to show you something." Solaria gave him an exasperated smile and gripped his hand. He held her clasped her to his chest and leapt off the cliff. She gasped and held him tighter. No wonder the men in the ballet was able to lift her easily. She was so small. Landing onto the ground lightly, he led her into the caves below the palace. In the dark, she stumbled into his back. Holding her hand, he slowly led her deeper into the cavern.

Light sparkled and Solaria held her breath in awe. Sunlight filtered into the caves where the crystals refracted the light sending colorful light around them. "It's beautiful!" Solaria let go of his hand and he let her slip away regretfully. She spun in a circle, staring at the surroundings. Her short skirt flared around her, Vader stared at her exposed legs.

"How did you find this place?" she left his side to examine the crystals. Vader didn't know how to answer her. The Force told him and when he went to explore, he found this cavern of light. He shrugged in response and she made another face at him. "Was it the Force?" Solaria drifted to the walls holding up her hand to see the colors on her skin. He nodded in confirmation.

Vader broke the silence. "Should I take the Senator to the ball?"

"What?" she dropped her hand to look at him.

"I am taking the Senator to dinner after your performance and I will try to ask her about the Jedi and Rebel base. I don't know if I can consolidate her trust with just one dinner. Uncle said that if I take her to the ball, she might trust me more, right?" He clasped his hands, scrutinizing her.

Solaria tilted her head, staring at the ground, thinking. "It might be a good idea. If dinner doesn't end up well, taking her to the coronation ball might be a way to show that there would be no hard feelings."

Vader frowned, confused. "Why would there be hard feelings?"

Solaria placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "Vader, sometimes your questions can be…intense. You might say or ask her something that would offend her. You must remember that when questioning Padme, it isn't an interrogation. Ask her indirectly or at least phrase the questions so that they don't seem hostile. She might not like being questioned and it would be harder to gain her trust."

"She's a senator. She's going to twist my words and be hostile no matter what," he grumbled. Scuffing his feet. "That's the way it is," she smiled, brushing her dress off. "Let's go back, my performance is tonight."

Later they went to Theeds for Solaria's performance. The festival of lights took the stars in the sky and put them on the ground. The entire city was alight and the Emperor arrived with a great deal of pomp and ceremony. The Naboo welcomed him and celebrated his anniversary of ruling the Galactic Empire. In the evening after the celebration, the affluent and the celebrities went to the ballet.

Seated in the Imperial box, Vader leaned forward as the spotlight shone upon galaxy's most exalted ballerina. The ballet was a melodrama with an overly tragic plot and melancholic score. Vader was not particularly moved by the story but the way Solaria performed caused his chest to ache. For once, he paid attention to the plot. A woman was cursed to transform into a swan and while trying to break the curse, was betrayed by her beloved.

Solaria was graceful and romantic as the innocent white swan. She poured out longing and sorrow as she fluttered her arms, acting out a transformation from woman to swan. He leaned closer to the edge of the balcony, entranced. She swirled and glided as a swan across the stage, her pure white costume a graceful blur. The diamonds in her dark hair and the bodice of her costume glittered under the lights.

Later on in the ballet she came out as the White Swan's antithesis, wearing a black costume, exotic and erotic as the black swan. She wore the tiara Vader commissioned and stolen the sapphires for, so long ago. She smiled directly at him and his heart skipped a beat. Was she actually smiling at him? She performed a brilliant sequence that made the crowd stand in a spontaneous ovation. The audience loved her and she reciprocated their adoration.

In the last act, Solaria playing the woman died as a swan. The betrayal of her beloved had sealed her fate. The music slowed and quieted until only the piano accompanied her. The entire amphitheater was silent, watching her drift from one end from the stage to the other like a bird falling to the earth. He could see the motions of a genuine swan trying one final time to take flight as Solaria moved her arms desperately then slower and slower as the swan perished. Finally she folded herself gracefully on the ground in the position of a dying swan. The entire crowd was hushed until she stood again, breaking the spell.

He stood up with the rest of the audience in a standing ovation. The performance was glorious but something worried at his mind. It seemed ominous, a foreboding glimpse into the future; he couldn't shake the feeling. Ahsoka-at his side as usual-clapped and cheered raucously. The Emperor also stood, beaming at the stage. Vade made eye contact with the Senator, stiffening his resolved, he nodded to her. Then, a massive bouquet of roses passed the Imperial box and he reached over to pluck a singular perfect bloom from it. Solaria's favorite flower, he thought as he fingered the blood red petals. Tucking it into his jacket, he joined the applause.


	38. One red rose

Solaria opened the box to her brand new pointe shoes. The pure white and pure black shoes looked back at her from the nest of pale pink tissue paper. She stroked the silk reverently. She loved all of her performances but this one, Swan Lake, was always her favorite. It was the performance that elevated her from a humble ballerina from Earth to the brightest star in the galaxy. Solaria took the shoes out and carefully lined the toe box with the nanobot infused silicone which would cushion her toes and distribute her weight evenly. Even with the silicone, she wrapped her toes with surgical tape out of habit. It would shatter the illusion of a dainty swan if her slippers were stained with blood.

As prima ballerina, she had new slippers for every performance but new shoes had to be broken in every time. Using a hammer, she pounded the box of each shoe to break up the glue just so. Finally, she dipped the toes of the white shoes in chalk and the toes of the black slippers into charcoal to provide friction. Perfect. As etoile, it wouldn't do for her shoes to seem dingy under the bright lights. Or for her to slip and fall, she thought with amusement. She laced her white pointe slippers up her delicate ankles and called the wardrobe master in to dress her into the White Swan.

Nodding to the sujets and the coryphées. Solaria warmed up, too many dancers were injured from scanting their warm ups and Solaria was not risking her position by not limbering up correctly. The orchestra finished tuning and Monsier Serrat motioned at her. The velvet curtain rippled with movement from last minute preparation and on the other side, the murmur of the crowd was dampened. She got into position and lifted her arms, freezing into place. Then the spot light shone down. Solaria loved to dance. Loved it with the deepest depths of her soul. She loved the freedom the stage offered and the comforting routine the variations had. The harp began the glissando and pointing her toes, Solaria danced.

She looked over her shoulder for a piqué and took in Emperor's smug face. He was so pleased seeing his pretty ballerina coveted by all-like the silver deer of legend-but knowing that she was not to be touched by any save the one whose collar she wore so prettily. Ignoring the stab of displeasure, she glided offstage to change quickly into the Black Swan.

Joy, pure ecstasy erupted in her as she finished the excruciating 32 fouette-pirouettes from the Odile pas de deux variation so flawlessly along with the thunder of applause of the crowd. The crowd poured out their pleasure, their appreciation, their support and she returned it with joy, exuberance, passion. Sweat ran down her back from the effort to make everything appear magical. She posed and flicked her wrists at the exact moment the music ended, her timing was sublime. She smiled genuinely, adrenaline racing through her veins and met Vader's star struck eyes. The enchanted look on his face brought her a stronger rush than the applause ever did.

Finally she was dying, the last entreaty Odette gave to the audience. Gooseflesh rippled along her body as the music reached its climax. If she thought about, Solaria could find a lot of similarities she with Odette. The Emperor was the magician that cursed her to live as someone else and her curse was the removal of her freedom. She blanked her mind, all that existed in the moment was the ballet. She fluttered valiantly one last time with the arpeggios the piano played. Concluding the ballet, she positioned her legs and draped herself stunningly, arching her back. A masterpiece of position.

A storm of applause greeted her as she stood. Solaria held out her hand signal the other dancers to come and bow. She bowed again and again raising her partner's hand and bowing appreciatively amidst a rain of flowers. The Emperor sent her an immense bouquet of which she took a bloom and gave it to Prince Siegfried, the other etoile. Solaria smiled gratefully at the audience and allowed herself to be escorted off the stage.

Later, Solaria wondered how Vader's dinner was going. He looked like he was going to be sick after her gave her the rose. Solaria petted the flower fondly, remembering the way Vader entered her dressing room and handed her the flower. She was sitting alone at her vanity clad in a robe with her stage makeup toweled off reading the cards and letters of appreciation that greeted her when she entered the room. Expensive and rare flower arrangements were crammed into the room leaving almost no space for the jewelry boxes that were stacked dangerously high. Her dressing room looked like a greenhouse. Vader had knocked once and burst in, knowing that she never turned him away.

The young man paused and for a brief second, uncertainty flitted across his usually impassive face. His sapphire eyes took in the colorful flowers. As usual, he was dressed in dark colors with the only pop of color being the blue sash crossing from his right shoulder to his slim hip. On the other side, his light saber hung casually. His dark blond hair was curling rebelliously at the nape of his neck-the only part of his appearance that wasn't brutally tamed with militaristic zeal. With long strides he crossed the room. Solaria held her hand out to him and he brought her hand up to his lips for a perfunctory kiss. She shivered, feeling his lips against her skin. To her surprise, he reached into his jacket and brought out a rose.

Though beautiful, the single bloom seemed inadequate in comparison to the gorgeous blooms and jewelry surrounding her. Vader hesitated, the thought seemed to cross his mind as well. But the flower was from Vader, it meant so much more, he never ever gave her flowers after a performance. Solaria plucked the flower from his hand and brought it to her face to inhale its delicate scent.

"Are you going to the dinner with Padme now?" she asked. He nodded. Solaria reached up and Vader almost flinched but he stilled himself. She touched his face and tucked an errant curl of hair behind his ear.

"Be nice," she warned him and Vader looked at her askance. His lips turned up a tiny bit which she smiled back in response. "Good luck," she added as he took a step back. Inclining his head, Vader turned and left her alone again.

Suddenly she remembered her family. She missed her mother, father, and brothers. After a performance like this, her parents would have praised her and her brothers would rib her. It has been a long time since she had seen them but the way she had hid them had been working. The Emperor couldn't use them as leverage. She could only hope that they were doing well now. She'll see them again, Solaria promised, her tears blurring the rose into a red smear.


	39. Aggressive Negotiations

Vader was not looking forward to encountering the Senator. Her repartee was too fast for him to follow, wordplay was her arena, he conceded. He needed to throw her off balance first.

Sighing, he prepared himself for a date. Naarva had laid out an outfit of dark blues and navy. He was grateful it was comfortingly similar to his uniform and not as restrictive as the formal dress he wore to the ballet. He needed as much confidence as he could get. Vader clipped the belt around his trim waist. He called his saber to his hand and surveyed his uncomfortable figure. His hair-longer now-curled rebelliously around his neck, touching the collar of his tunic. The navy with the blue panels brought out the sapphire of his eyes. His trousers were tucked neatly into soft leather boots that reached his knees. The boots were softer and less supportive than he was used to. He looked satisfactory but he didn't know where to put his saber. Solaria told him not to bring it but he needed it, what is something happened?

A knock made him look up. "It's Naarva and me!" Ahsoka's bright voice came through the cracks of the door. "Come in," he commanded. "You look nice," Ahsoka gave him a cursory look then sat down in the ground pulling out a data pad. "Solaria gave me notes." Internally Vader exhaled in relief, he wasn't going in blind. Naarva quietly guided him to the vanity and instructed him to sit. She pulled mysterious tools and products out of her bag and he glanced at them dubiously.

"All right Master, the first thing you do is to..."

"Approach the directive in a public area for her comfort."

"Yup! And then you ask her to go to.."

"Dinner."

"If she says no,"

Vader paused. He never considered that Amidala might refuse. She was far too interested in him.

"You ask her again at a different time," Ahsoka prompted.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly.

As Ahsoka practiced with him the basics of etiquette and small talk, Naarva wrestled his hair into place. The rhythmic strokes of the hair brush was soothing and Vader had to fight to keep his eyes open. No wonder Solaria kept Naarva around.

"Master you can do it!" Ahsoka said encouragingly.

"Of course I can. I don't want to." He examined himself and with a movement of his hand, dismissed Naarva. She brushed off his shoulders then straightened his collar before bowing to leave.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka tilted her head, "Do you want me to go too?"

Vader gave her a rare tiny smile. "No. I can handle her. Amidala is...willful. Conversation with her is always difficult."

"I'll be standing by, ok?" Ahsoka fiddled with her Padawan braid.

Vader held out his communicator to sync with her. "Where can I hide this?" He gestured at his saber. Ahsoka walked around him. "The waist is too obvious but there's no other place, hmm. What around strapping it to your leg under the tunic?"

"Good," he praised her and Ahsoka lit up like a nova. Solaria was right, sparing praise was the best incentive for her.

Armor on, he straightened his spine. "Onwards," he murmured.

"And upwards," Ahsoka finished.

"-remember to ask about her heath!" the tiny holo of General Airou chided. "Why? She seems healthy, it seems unnecessary to ask," Vader replied.

"It is customary to begin conversations asking about people's heath and opinions about current events, such as the lovely Solaria's performance."

Vader walked up the steps to the Senator's villa. "I have arrived, thank you, Uncle." Airou grinned at him and replied, "Good luck," echoing Solaria from earlier. Briefly, he recalled her dressing room. She had so many flowers and gifts that surrounding her that his humble offering seemed pathetic. Thankfully she took the flower from him and treated it as something rare and beautiful, bringing it up to her face to smell it. She looked even better without makeup, he thought. Solaria looked radiant and shone with natural beauty. With makeup emphasizing her already perfect features, she was intimidatingly beautiful. From what he gathered, Padme didn't tend to wear heavy makeup, he should be fine. He won't be intimidated.

Knocking on the door, he waited. When the Naboo senator agreed to dinner with him, Vader was instantly suspicious. He knew that she was trying to get information out of him. She was a known Rebel sympathizer and he knew he needed to jump on the opportunity to question her.

Padme greeted him at the door then escorted him to the dining table on the lanai. She was wearing a tight black dress and a silver circlet that was more suited for a funeral, he thought absently. Seeing Solaria before had braced him for anything changes in Padme's appearance that could unsettle him. Padme's smile did not reveal any annoyance from his lack of response. He clicked his heel and bowed slightly. She asked him trivial questions about his health and whether he enjoyed the performance or not. Vader kept his answers brief, wanting to jump straight in and question her about the Rebels but heeding Airou and Solaria's advice, he restrained himself.

"What did you think about the performance, milord? I thought Solaria was a touch overdramatic at the very end." Padme said conversationally while waiting for the droids to serve them. That little statement almost made his flawless veneer crack. Solaria had slaved over that piece for days. Each morning she would awaken with him at some ungodly hour and practice until exhaustion. She had rehearsed with a determination that even he found admirable. Besides, he, Ahsoka, Naarva, the maids, and the clones can hum the score by route and see in their minds each movement that accompanied the music. It must be a test, he concluded, tamping out the flames of his righteous fury.

"She was sublime. It is clear she had the right amount of torque, coupled with a brilliant control to produce a pleasant movement in three dimensions." he said assertively. His statement seemed to take her aback. Ha! A point for him. Now she was uncomfortable. Vader had no real idea how to praise a performance other than analyzing it from a physical standpoint but he tried his best.

Pushing his upper hand, Vader pressed his advantage. "The manner in which she moved so graceful in every manner and her center of gravity is lined up exactly with her point of contact on the ground. It is clear she had the right inertia in all the right places to produce the acceptable acceleration, hence velocity and position without ever overshooting."

"Well, she was very graceful," Padme said uncertainly, pouring him and herself a drink.

Vader accepted the glass, sniffed it discretely for poison, then continued. "Whenever she raises her leg in whatever direction she cares to chose, Solaria counteracts her leg by damping the correct amount of acceleration and retardation while her arms contribute to the grace of motion. At all times, while in symmetry and unsymmetrical pose, the balance is perfect."

"What about the story?" Padme asked, looking at him under lowered lids. "What about it?" he asked bluntly.

"Isn't it curious that the Emperor would choose such as tragic ballet for his anniversary? Is it a message that like the spell, his rule is inevitable?" she glared.

"It is just entertainment," Vader replied uneasily.

"Ballet was not meant to be frivolous but deep. But I suppose those who can hold their breath can dive in to understand depth but those who cannot may surface according to their abilities," she said placidly while Vader gritted his teeth at the implied insult.

To counter her, Vader said, "She is really lovely, isn't she? She looks like an angel from deep space. Do you think the Rebellion has anyone as beautiful as she in their ranks?" He stole the line directly from one of his clones whom he overheard trying to woo Naarva. Not like that would have worked. Naarva had given him a cuff on the ear and a boot to the rear. Unfortunately for the hapless man, Cody had overheard as well and marched over to discipline him.

Vader blinked and smiled slightly at the memory which seemed to set Amidala off. "Let's just eat," she growled. He agreed and thus attended the most hostile dinner he ever had.

"Where are the Rebels getting their supplies?" he questioned over appetizers.

"When is the embargo around Mandalore going to be lifted?" she countered during the soup.

"Do you know a Cassian Andor?" he continued when entrees arrived.

"When is Lothal going to receive the Imperial aid promised?" Amidala demanded over dessert.

Glaring at each other over drinks, Vader finally asked, "Senator, what was the point of this? You refuse to give me any information and I will not tell you anything either. We are at an impasse."

"Call me Padme," she said and stood closer to him. "Tonight, I was just getting to know you," she smiled coyly over her glass. Vader shook his head, this was useless. He could have had a more productive evening training Ahsoka rather than wasting his time with her.

Suddenly, Padme threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Shocked he pushed her away and took a considerable step back. What was going on? Vader was thoroughly discombobulated, all thoughts of the Rebels were erased from his mind.

"Why did you do that?" he stuttered.

"I can't help the way I feel," she breathed.

"S-sstop feeling then," Vader swiveled and for the second time in his life, he ran away. He was so confused. Padme proved much harder to get any information out of her. In fact this evening was a disaster. Airou and Solaria's advice worked too well and now Padme liked him too much. Or she was far more manipulative than he could have imagined. She showed her hand. To him that she was far more dangerous than her appearance let on.

In a thoroughly flustered mood, he found himself outside of Solaria's quarters. Perfect, he could ask her about tonight. Vader knocked and Naarva let him in with a look that made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. Silently, she pointed to the balcony. He watched Solaria for a moment, trying to gauge her mood. Solaria pointed a foot and pirouetted, her fine body wrapped in a silk and velvet robe. She spun and raised a hand holding a comb. She continued to dance, alone in the moonlight. It was as if she was still on stage. She had it: The spark of genius that made the stage sing below her dainty feet. The magic that entertained without trying to entertain. Genius burned and if you were not careful, you burned with it. She took the pain of life and made art out of it and Vader was burning alongside her.

"Lord Vader?" she queried. "Um, I had a question." He began stiltedly. "Ask," she continued running the comb through her hair. "Does it mean something that Padme-er Senator Amidala used her lips to, to um, touch mine?" The young man felt hot with discomfort asking such a question. Solaria froze, the metallic clatter from her dropped comb broke the silence. Vader bent to retrieve it.

"She kissed you?" Solaria whispered. He nodded, holding out the comb. For some reason, Solaria looked upset. "What does it mean?" he asked again. She looked away, "It means she likes you very much and she wants you know it." Vader tilted his head in confusion. "She likes me? But she was so hostile over dinner? Besides, what is the purpose of a kiss?" Solaria gave him a half smile. "The point of a kiss to convey feelings. It's to share feelings."

"But what if I don't share those feelings? I don't want to share feelings. I don't like the way it feels." Vader said plaintively. Solaria tilted her head back as she laughed. She kept laughing and Vader flushed angrily. "Stop laughing at me, I don't understand!" Solaria got herself under control, she wiped away her tears of mirth and placed a hand gently on his face. Vader tensed but didn't move away. Her hand was soft and gentle like her voice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. You weren't brought up like everyone else. Your first kiss should be enjoyable. It shouldn't make you uncomfortable."

Vader thought about it for a moment. "How do you make it not uncomfortable." Solaria bit her lip to stop a laugh from bubbling out. Annoyed, Vader moved away. Solaria apologized again, "Oh Vader, I'm not used to these questions. No one asks me these things! I guess the only way is to practice, you'll get used to kissing."

Inspiration struck, he was comfortable around Solaria. How bad could practicing romancing a woman with her be? "Can I practice kissing with you?" Solaria's expression was shock, she was silent for a beat. Vader waited for her answer. An array of unfamiliar emotions crossed her face. "Yes," she finally replied.

Vader nodded eagerly. This was familiar territory, it was a different form of training but it was still training. "Let's start." "Now?" Solaria seemed startled. "Yes, now. Training soon is best for conditioning." Vader insisted. "Training." She sounded confused. "Yes, training. How do we start?" Vader said, exasperated.

"Alright, put your hands on my waist." Solaria instructed. "Why?" he queried, "This doesn't have anything to do with lips." Solaria patiently explained, "It is to build a sense of closeness and intimacy. Good, now tilt your head to the right at an um, 20 degree angle. Close your eyes and lean forwards." Vader obeyed her instructions and waited. He wondered how this kiss would be like compared to Padme's kiss. That one was awful, he was so flustered and caught off guard. He hated feeling inexperienced. He felt like he lost to her-the gentle press of Solaria's lips to his made all the thoughts that were bouncing around his head disappear. It was like meditating but better. The softness of her lips was…nice, very nice. Like she said, the pressure of their lips together made him feel closer to her. The Force felt so alive around them turning on all of his senses. He could smell her perfume, feel her pulse race, hear her breathe shallowly. Vader took a chance to peek at her, Solaria's eyes were closed, black lashes hid her golden eyes from him. When she opened them, her eyes were a dark amber. Solaria drew back, breaking their contact. "How was that?" she breathed.

"It was pleasant," Vader answered.


	40. Skyguy

Solaria looked up into the endless blue sky, floating on her back in the still waters of the little lagoon she found a week ago. The beach uncharacteristically silent. The coronation ball was tonight and everyone was busy either preparing or attending the festival. The coast and palace was deserted. Solaria closed her eyes, enjoying the weightless sensation and the warm waters.

A tiny unhappiness marred her bliss like grit under her skin. She was trying to forget that night after her performance where Vader asked her to help him romance Padme. Solaria frowned. He asked her so earnestly and so carelessly, without any sense of attraction or intimacy from him which quite frankly, insulted her. What was the point of being beautiful when the man didn't appreciate nor care about beauty. He friend zoned her, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to try and court a woman he didn't even like. Or did he? Lately, Vader has been almost unhealthily fixated on Padme.

Frustrated, Solaria sat up, treading water. She looked over the tranquil lake. She felt more isolated than ever but she was excited. She was absolutely alone. Looking around, she judged the coast was clear and took off her bathing suit underwater. Giggling to herself, she threw the wet clothing onto the rock. She hasn't gone skinny dipping in years, not since she was a sujet. She dove down into the water, delighting in the deliciously illicit feeling of water caressing her nude body. She slid through the water like wind through silk, she was untouchable here. Solaria surfaced and floated on her back. It felt amazing, she felt so free. She thought hazily, holding her pendent onto her chest. For a second, she considered taking it off but she was too lazy to go to the shore.

Drifting in lazy circles, Solaria eventually made her way to the shade where a shadow detached itself from a tree and looked down at her.

"Why are you nude?" Vader asked.

Solaria didn't care about propriety anymore. She read his body language and nothing ever revealed that she affected him at all. She shrugged and went to sit on an underwater ledge, reclining on the sun warmed stone.

"I want to. Clothing in the water is unnecessary isn't it? Besides, I enjoy the feeling."

His blue eyes narrowed at her, "What if anyone sees you?"

Solaria splashed him playfully. ''Well I give you permission to hunt them down and cut their heads off," she teased. "No man has seen me like this, not even the Emperor," she mused. Vader glanced at her curiously. "Just me?" he queried.

She nodded, "You're in trouble," she teased. "No one is allowed to see or touch me, Emperor's orders," she laughed. He stared silently at her until uncomfortable, she reached for her clothing. Vader handed to her the wet clothing. Making a face of distaste, she reluctantly put it on.

"Milord, how did lunch go?" she inquired.

His young face darkened and gained 10 years. "Unproductive." He was shutting her out again. Solaria did not want to inset herself into his affairs but she had to know what he was able to get out of Padme. "Come now, Lord Vader. Surely she slipped up." He shook his head almost glumly. Solaria reached over and patted his knee. Startled, he looked at her for a clue. She splashed him playfully and he reeled back in surprise. "Quit this!" He commanded. "No!" she splashed him harder. Anger and exasperation warred for dominance on his handsome face. Solaria laughed at the destruction of his normally inscrutable veneer. She splashed him again and fed up, he used the Force to lift her out of the water. The disappearance of gravity made her gasp. Plopping her beside him, Vader grabbed her hands, preventing any more mischief.

"Why did you do that?"

Solaria tilted her head, "You seemed like you needed a distraction." Vader's sky blue eyes examined her until he darted forwards and gave Solaria a quick brush of his lips against hers. Completely shocked, Solaria froze in place. Vader returned to his position smugly. "Now I distracted you." Solaria shook her head, smiling.

"So you did."

Vader let her go and took off his boots. Watching him roll up his trousers, she shook her head in mild confusion. Why he was tramping along in boots on sand was far more bewildering than why she decided to skinny dip. "Dinner was a disaster, she gained the upper hand and lunch was no better," Vader admitted. "She was almost predatory. Amidala knows that I lack experience with women, you need to teach me!" he turned to her with ill humor.

"It isn't that simple. You can only gain so much experience with one woman. There's only one of me," she explained. "Everyone is different," at his blank expression, she tried an analogy. "I can't expect you to fix a speeder and a space ship with the same tool."

"Yes you can," Vader said immediately. "I can do it," he looked at her earnestly. "I believe you," she kicked at him under the water. He scowled at her and she laughed, unabashed. "Well, I can't expect Rex to do so. He needs to treat them differently since they are 2 different crafts right?"

Vader nodded reluctantly. "People are like ships, simple as that." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"People are like ships…" Vader muttered slowly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It's just an analogy," she warned, laying down onto the warm rock. "What ship would I be?" She asked his broad back. He was silent, staring at the cloudless blue sky while Solaria studied the ropes of muscles of his back, interplaying with the Sith tattoos. Throwing caution to the wind, she reached out and touched him lightly. Vader jumped and glared at her. "You'll have to get used to unexpected touches," she said, entertained by his reactions.

"Touching is unnecessary," he complained but didn't pull away. Solaria traced his spine and the sharp edges of some of his tattoos. "You…would be a J-type 327 Nubian starship," he nodded confident in his decision. "It is sleek, and small, and graceful."

Solaria smiled at his description. "What would Naarva be?"

"Star Commuter 2000. She does everything. Everyone needs her," he answered instantly.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Even you?" Solaria was not aware that Naarva served him as well.

"She chooses my clothing for official functions. It is extraneous for me to deal with such frivolity," he elaborated. Warming to classifying people, he added, "Ahsoka would be a Kom'rk class starfighter-lean and powerful-and Uncle Airou would be a dreadnought."

Solaria smiled at him fondly as he listed various acquaintances and court nobles and matched them to a ship. She stroked his back as Vader counted off the different classes of star fighters on his fingers. Darth Vader had no preferences, no dislikes, no desires but the way he explained ships and machines could only be described as enthusiastic. He would brighten when she asked him more questions about the ships and the different kinds of engines and firing mechanisms and.

Suddenly, he stopped talking to stare at something on his right. Solaria felt a twinge of sadness, this was the longest Vader had ever spoken to her. She didn't understand half of what he said but she enjoyed the casual conversation and the time with him.

"Master! There you are!" Ahsoka's voice came to them. Solaria sat up to greet her. "Solaria! You're here too? I didn't see you, sorry," Ahsoka plopped down next to Vader showering him with sand.

"Ahsoka!" he reprimanded her while brushing the sand off. "Whoops. Naarva is going nuts, she's been looking for you and Solaria. There are lots of things that need to be done before the ball and the Emperor called," she announced.

Vader pressed his lips together in acknowledgment and stood. He held out his hand to help Solaria up, which she took without hesitation. Together they returned to the castle. At the entrance, he nodded to Solaria to leave. "I'll see you later, Skyguy," she grinned at his startled expression. "You can't call me that," he said an instant later when Ahsoka's mouth opened.


	41. Sunset

Nox was good and drunk. He could see the dancer-no she was better than just a music hall entertainer. She was a ballerina. Someone worthy of being the mistress of someone of his level. He could tell that she enjoyed his attention. The coy smiles and knowing winks further cemented his knowledge that she was infatuated in him.

By the end of the ballet, he convinced himself that Solaria would be his if he but raised his finger and beckoned to her. He congratulated himself on his conquest. Her devotion was acceptable, in fact he considered it his due. She was the type who wanted to be with a man. Not a sexless android like Darth Vader. Finishing his calling card, he summoned a droid to deliver it. Satisfied, he quaffed champagne to wait.

"Mistress, you have a card but I can't make out the meaning. I think he is inviting you to dinner but the way he writes is like speaking to the Grand Moff!" Naarva handed a gilded card over. Solaria looked up from applying a touch of rouge on her cheeks. Holding out a hand for the card, she put down the cosmetic brush.

Solaria read it quickly and discarded it just as speedily. "Oh hahaha! I expect this is not just an invitation to dinner but also an audition to have the honor of being this man's mistress. If I pass, he will permit me, if you will-"

Naarva flushed with outrage, embarrassment, and bafflement or a combination of all three. Then a look of wonder crossed her face. "Is it from Lord Vader?" she gasped.

Solaria stroked her hair serenely, "No. Since when has Lord Vader ever invited me to dinner? He's always joined us. He doesn't speak like this, in fact he rarely writes. He would have commed me directly or notified yourself to tell me." She moved onto applying her mascara to her already lush lashes.

Naarva breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment.

"Back to this…invitation," Solaria said slowly. "I have no desire to answer the invitation of someone so arrogant he considers himself that highly."

Naarva picked up the card again. "Now what? Lady Solaria, you must respond. You can't leave him hanging," she studied the letters. Solaria flicked her hair over her shoulder with careless disdain. "Just write something apologizing for some nonspecific excuse and be done with it. Let's get dressed for the ball." She stood, after applying the final layer of lipstick.

Half an hour layer Solaria stood amidst a carpet of sumptuous gowns inspecting her reflection critically.

"I'm not jealous!" Solaria huffed. Frustrated, she tossed aside another ensemble to the ground, none of the gowns were satisfactory to her. They looked wrong on her, some were too gaudy, and some clashed with her makeup. "Well you should be!" Ahsoka said indignantly. She pushed a costly pile of fabric away to give herself more room on the bed. Ahsoka was wearing a dress that Naarva made from the turquoise fabric they had bought from the market, highlighted with golden accessories borrowed from Solaria.

Ahsoka waved a hand, her bangles jangled angrily. "Who does that senator think she is, trying to steal him away from you?!" Solaria rolled her eyes and stepped into a different dress Naarva held out for her.

Naarva laughed and zipped up the back of another dress on Solaria. "Well my lady, she is moving much faster than you. She got him to go on a date with her and now they are going to the coronation ball together." She stepped back to admire the dress. "It's beautiful," both Ahsoka and Naarva sighed. Solaria gave them a twirl. It was the loveliest dress she had ever worn. The one shouldered dress's champagne bodice hugged her figure, showing off her narrow waist. The latticed top of the dress was reminiscent of the butterflies back on Earth. The bodice flowed into a long skirt that was iridescent blue that duochromed purple and decorated with a pattern of peacock feathers. Actual gold was woven into the fabric reflecting the light in such a way it seemed like the fabric was liquid. The thigh high slit showed off her amazingly toned legs.

"Master won't be able to take his eyes off of you! Take him back!" Ahsoka cheered, pumping her fist. Solaria turned, admiring the way the fabric hugged her body in the 3 way mirror.

"He's not mine to keep! I'm not trying to capture him! Besides, he is only going with Padme to get information," she protested. "She's so much older than him!" Ahsoka muttered rebelliously. "Plus she's so pushy."

Naarva swept up Solaria's thick lustrous hair into an elegant updo, coiling it sinuously along her elegant neck. "Well Senator Amidala is quite strong willed. I don't believe she and Lord Vader will agree on many things."

"Lord Vader can do what he wants. I'm not going to the ball by myself, I'm going with you two," she grinned putting on tanzanite earrings. Naarva slipped diamond bracelets onto Solaria's wrists while she slipped onto her heels. "How do I look?" Ahsoka gave her a thumbs up, "Shiny."

The doors opened and Solaria descended the staircase. All eyes were on her. Light glinted off her dress and jewels. She knew she shone like the sun she was named after. She looked around. Vader was standing next to Padme. He wasn't even looking at her! Solaris's heart sank. Her disappointment was so irrational, but she couldn't help it. Of all the attention on her, the only one she wanted was his. Did their time on the beach mean nothing? It meant something to her.

She met nobles and dignitaries at the bottom of the stairs and began to mingle. Each step she took made the gawkers advance in her wake but retreat at her approach. Solaria greeted the senator of Aldaaran and had a lively conversation with him before going to dance with a lord something or other. With each dance, she looked over her partners' shoulders to peek at Vader who was still with Padme in a corner of the ballroom. Annoyed, she turned her gaze from him and met Naarva and Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka was making the most ridiculous faces at her while pointing at Vader. She mimed something that made Solaria have the decency to blush.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi Wan casually leaning against a column, half hidden in the dim light. He raised his glass to her and glided over. "May I have this dance?" his warm brown eyes twinkled as he raised her hand to this lips.

"What are you doing here?" she lowered her voice and took his hand. He led her once again to the dance floor. Putting a hand on her lower back, he started the waltz. "Well, I am just keeping an eye on you that's all. Is that a crime?" his musical tenor replied. "Yes!" Solaria leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Vader is right there! It was risky enough that you came to me in Coruscant. If anyone caught me with you-" Obi Wan cut her off by lifting an arm and spinning her. "Well it's a good thing no one does then. I'm here on business but I want to take the opportunity to warn you. Looks like there is a Rebel cell on Earth."

"How do you know? Who did you get this from?" Obi Wan shrugged nonchalantly, "I have my sources. They tell me that a certain ex-Senator Tragan is stirring the pot. Tell my old Padawan to take care will you?" Solaria opened her mouth to question him further but he slipped away and a costumed wall of people blocked her.

"Dance with me." Vader's voice made shivers trickle down her spine. Solaria turned to survey him. His handsome face was elegantly chiseled from marble and his sapphire eyes were cool. He was in military dress, every crease was laser straight, the medals pinned on his chest gleamed, and his tawny hair was carefully parted and slicked back. She nodded and held out an decorous hand. Vader clicked his heels together and drew her to him. He put his hand on her back where Obi Wan's hand was. The open lattice of the back of her dress allowed her to feel his skin against hers. His cool callused hand sent goosebumps erupting across her skin. Her heart raced and for once, she had nothing to say.

They were perfectly in sync. Each step, each dip, each spin was perfectly timed and they swept across the floor in an awe inspiring display of grace. Vader was meticulously accurate about timing and placement of his body while Solaria swirled around him, softening the clockwork precision of his movements. Of course he was a good dancer, his philosophy of perfection extended even to dancing, she thought with amusement.

"Lady Tarrega, you are a woman." He began. "Yesss," Solaria prompted him slowly. "What does it mean when a woman wants to have coffee at night with you? At this time, caffeine is very harmful to the sleeping cycle." So that was it, Padme was actually romancing him! "Well, it is when she wants to get to know you better. In private, to prevent unnecessary gossip." Vader nodded and continued asking. "How do you get a woman like Amidala to like you?" Her throat tightened. Once again, she was being friend zoned. "Ask her about herself, try to find something in common with her," she sighed. "Thank you for your input." Vader let go and stepped away. Before he left, he caught himself. He bowed slightly, "I like your dress. It's….shiny." With that, he left. Solaria was left alone surrounded by couples whirling around her. A lonely sun surrounded by happy planets and moons.


	42. Midnight

Her night was ruined. Solaria wouldn't be able to think about anything besides what Vader would be doing with Padme for the rest of the night. Those two have had dinner, lunch, and all the other meals in between all vacation. What else was Padme going to do? Angrily, she drifted from the crowd, handing out excuses and marched towards her quarters.

A figure stumbled out from the shadows of the columns, scaring her. "Obi-?" she called softly. Instead Nox Bonteri staggered towards her. The man was nothing if persistent, Solaria curled her upper lip delicately and turned to leave but was accosted in the hall.

"Stop teasing me," Nox slurred, grabbing her. "Teasing you? Let go of me!" Solaria snatched her arm out of his grip. Being friend zoned by Vader put her in a foul temper and she was in no mood to gently discourage a lustful suitor.

"You were waiting for me to show up, I know it." He lurched at her. He reached for her chest but Solaria sidestepped him easily, slapping his hands away. "Keep your hands away from me! Leave right now or I will report you!" She picked up her skirt to march away. Nox persisted, "We don't have to keep it a secret tonight, my wife isn't here," he gave her a lecherous wink.

"Would you leave your wife for me?" Solaria asked coldly. This man was scum, holding onto his wife's skirts for money and prestige and chasing skirts to waste time. She just wanted to confirm it.

"Well, er no." He deflated. "Then what are you trying to achieve?" She was relentless. "In your state, your performance wouldn't be worth the effort walking to your bed," she scoffed.

Nox grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall. "If you spread your legs for Vader, you'll do the same for me if you know what's good for you," he managed to wedge his leg between hers. Solaria slapped him hard across the face and wrenched herself out of his grasp. "How dare you, I am an etoile, a ballerina assoluta and I will NOT be treated like this!" She twisted her pendant, grateful she had the presence of mind to wear it.

His face already red from her palm turned ruddy with fury. "You bitch!" Nox grabbed at her throat. Solaria tore a ornate pin from her hair and gouged at his hand. Nox shrieked in agony releasing her, red blood staining his lace cuffs. Quickly, she drove the pin into his flesh between the slim bones of his fingers, piercing muscle and tendon, firmly nailing him into the wall. She used her body weight to drive the pin as deep as it would go into the grout. Drawing back her leg, she kicked him with all the force a trained ballerina had in the testicles. She felt something rupturing as she withdrew.

She backed away shocked at the violence that she was capable of. Nox wailed, slumping to the ground. Suddenly his sobs were silenced. The atmosphere deadened and the pressure dropped. Vader was here.

Before she could even comprehend what happened, Nox's head was on the ground. The neck discharged all the blood stored inside Nox's body, spreading in a pool of crimson red. Satisfied, Vader turned off his saber. Solaria shook herself out of her shock and leapt over the corpse. Wrapping her arms around Vader's neck. Breathing in his familiar scent of clean machine, oil, and smoke. She shook in his arms. Finally she was safe.

For a long moment she stayed there, ensconced in comforting black, hiding her from the ugliness of reality. Finally, rational thinking prevailed and she pushed him away gently. Vader's crystalline eyes scanned her face carefully. Taking a breath, she looked up to try to stem the flood of tears. The mosaics on the ceiling came into focus as the tears dried.

"We, um, we need to do something about the body." She glanced at the corpse. The pool of blood was no longer spreading, all the blood that formerly powered Nox Bonteri was exsanguinated. Vader raised a disdainful brow. "He was hurting you."

Solaria smiled, flattered that he would admit to killing Nox for her. She shook her head, clearing away the distraction. "His family hates the Empire and they are fairly influential. We need to make this look like something other than murder by you." Solaria stared absently at the carvings of flowers on the column. "We can't make this look like an accident. No one gets decapitated on accident. Maybe a Rebel plot?"

Vader touched her arm, guiding her from the body. "I will get rid of it, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Solaria eyed him dubiously.

"I have experience."

At that statement, the conversation ended. Solaria thought about how many other cover ups he participated in. All of a sudden, she felt light-headed and nauseated.

"Take me to my room, please, " she commanded. Vader nodded and scooped her up, running lightly to her room.


	43. Stars

A disquieting ripple in the Force made Vader pause before following Padme to her villa. Giving her a nondescript excuse, he brushed her off and returned to the ballroom. He scanned the space, looking for the disturbance. His com beeped urgently and checking it, he saw an emergency beacon from Solaria. Alarmed, he rushed out, tearing down the halls, occasionally checking the location emitted from his wrist.

Bursting into a darkened hallway, he saw that man grab Solaria uncouthly. How dare he? No one touched her. Vader felt blind primal rage. Without thinking about the consequences, he lunged. For the first time, he acted without carefully planning his actions. Swinging his blade of death, Nox Bonteri's head landed on the ground, rolling to a gentle stop. "Vader!" Solaria exclaimed, looking at Nox's head in dismay. The face was distorted in a horrifying grimace of shock and fear. The headless body took an involuntary step forward and staggered before crumpling to the ground like wet clothing.

She leaped like a deer over the decapitated body and rushed into his arms. "We need to do something about the body," she muttered into his chest.

"I will get rid of it, don't worry," Vader said, already planning the disposal of the body. Vader looked down at her, her slight figure trembling in his arms. Vader shifted slightly, hiding Nox's body from view.

"Take me back to my rooms please," she commanded.

Vader escorted her to her quarters and at the door, Solaria broke free and sprinted to her refresher. Vader could hear her retch and wheeze. Nox's death was particularly messy and it was just starting to sink in he supposed. "Vader!" she called and he came immediately. Solaria was draped over her tub, trying to breathe. "I can't breathe, get this off!" she gasped. Vader went behind her and stared, overwhelmed at the lattice work of her dress. "How?" he stammered.

"I don't know! Cut it off!" she slapped the edge of her tub. Startled, Vader lurched into action. He moved her long midnight hair out of the way and peered at her back for a moment before whipping out his light saber, cutting though the sequins and embroidering in a second.

With a satisfying clatter, the dress split and gasping, Solaria fell forward, taking a deeper breath. She was stunning in that dress, it was a shame he had to ruin it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Vader blamed the dress. Its iridescence made her stand out from the crowd. It irked him seeing her dance with so many people and she was dancing far too long with that bearded man, he seemed familiar. He couldn't help interrupting them. The secretive way she leaned in to whisper into the man's ear set him off.

Coming back to himself, he looked down at her smooth back. He took off his glove and touched her hesitantly. She breathed a little deeper and with more confidence, he rubbed her back in little circles, the way he saw her do it to Ahsoka In the mornings. She sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Vader turned away out of politeness and handed her a towel. He got up but stopped at her touch.

"Can you stay?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Vader nodded.

"Wait for me outside, you wait on the bed," she instructed. Vader touched her shoulder once then left to go into the bedroom. He sat on the bed quietly. After 15 minutes, he kicked off his boots to lay on the bed, canceling minor appointments and Ahsoka's evening training on his personal computer. The door opened and turning his head, he watched Solaria walk out.

Vader froze, shocked at her nudity. Solaria smiled, taking his inexperience in stride. She pressed her body to him her softness conflicting with his hardened body. Running her hands through his hair, she pulled him towards him and captured him in a kiss. Vader fought against his body's response. "Don't, let it be, don't you want to know what happens next?" she murmured against his lips. "Yes," he let out a shaky breath. "I don't know what to do," he admitted reluctantly.

Solaria gave him a smile that could only be described as sinful. Vader's heart stuttered in fear and anticipation. She slipped into his lap, straddling his trim hips. Automatically, Vader looked away. "No, look at me," she commanded. "Study me, learn everything about me," she leaned in whispering into his ear, "memorize me," she commanded. Did she always smell like lavender? The thought drifted into his head.

He stared at her, taking in the smooth unblemished skin. He flushed from the hardness of his member, he knew she could feel him. He hated his hesitancy but didn't know how to continue. Vader did move her hair behind her shoulder. Solaria's eyes were the color of suns, a slight blush dusted her cheeks and rosy lips were curved into a smile. She didn't say anything. Vader waited, realizing that she was challenging him when she quirked a brow. Vader swallowed then placed his hands on her waist.

"Run your hands along me, feel my skin, my breathing, my heartrate," she instructed. Vader nodded, glad for direction. He ran his hands up her back then down her sides continuing to the tops of her thighs. Vader drank in the silkiness of her skin and he marveled at the fact that only he, the scourge of the galaxy, was able to touch her. To feel her in such away. He looked up at her bashfully through his lashes. "You're doing just fine," she encouraged him with a kiss. Emboldened, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck. He felt her heart beat faster and breaths get shallower.

"I'm affecting you too," he said in wonder, pulling back to study her face. "Of course," she huffed an amused breath and gave him a playful nip on the lips. He stared at her, completely baffled.

"Ah, Vader," she sighed in resigned amusement.

"My turn, take your clothes off," she demanded. Vader's heart beat faster. He wanted this, he told himself, he didn't know what she had in mind but he knew that he would like it. Slowly, he took his clothing off with her help, blushing from the intensity of her gaze on his form.

Naked, they faced each other. Solaria kissed him hard, pushing him down onto his back, straddling him once more. She explored his body with her hands, running them down his arms and capturing his hands. She brought them up to her lips and pressed a kiss on the palms of his calloused hands. She took his hands and placed them on her ass. Solaria leaned forwards and kissed his neck. Vader stared at the ceiling, his pulse pounding in his ears. What she was doing to him was amazing, is this what it felt like to be with a woma-Vader halted his train of thought, glaring at her when she bit him hard.

"Pay attention to me, you're not allowed to think of any other person besides me," she demanded. "But I'm not!" Solaria halted his protests with a kiss. Taking advantage of his open mouth, she slid her tongue in his mouth. She swept her tongue luxuriantly along his then along his bottom lip. Finally, she sucked on his bottom lip. Releasing him, she laughed at his dazed expression.

Moving along his body, she brought her lips to the scars and the ritual tattoos. "How were these made?" she asked, swiping her tongue teasingly along his side. Vader jerked, squeezing her ass involuntarily. "Orbalisk venom. Master," he inhaled sharply, shuddering from what she was doing. "Master applied them, they help channel the Force better, heal me faster, and enhances my strength," he explained quickly. What she was doing was too distracting. His body was alight with raw nerve endings. He felt over stimulated. His member ached for her touch and he was too hot. He closed his eyes, relishing her touch. Delicate fingers gripped his thighs and those full plush lips mouthed a wet kiss on his hip making him jump.

He felt ready but wasn't sure for next. In his experience, mating rituals were reserved for textbooks. He had neither the interest nor time to discover them himself but Solaria expanded his tactile experience by light years. Vader liked it, he liked her paying attention to every bit of his body, gently exploring and kissing. He noticed that she would return to the spots that made him twitch from sensitivity. That's what you are supposed to do, he concluded. Part of the experience was to pay attention to the partner's response.

Crawling up his body, Solaria pressed herself flush to his body. "Ready?" she murmured. Vader nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. She was too close, far too close, yet not close enough. She positioned herself over him and with a gentle roll of her hips, slid slowly down. Vader gaped at her. She was so tight, so wet. He felt something undefinable boiling just under his skin, waiting, simmering, ready to explode.

She rocked her hips, bringing him back to the edge, giving him fresh stimulation every time. He felt so high and so close to her. He was floating, drowning, there were too many sensations. Gasping, she sped up her rhythm, bouncing harder and faster in his lap. She broke a dam and everything exploded. Vader rode a wave of chemicals being dumped into his brain and he arched his back in pure unadulterated pleasure. Light swum around him and he felt the life in her and in himself. Sensations whirled into an inferno of pleasure rising to a feverish peak and then, release. His body let go and he came down, down, down, back to the mortal plane where Solaria was.


	44. Divide

Solaria felt a rush of pleasure seeing Vader lost in pleasure. She was his first, that much was clear. She didn't mind, she was glad she was able to give him something special, something only she could give. His innocence and eagerness to please was endearing. Solaria came off of him gently, not wanting to over stimulate him. He stared at her blankly, his eyes an indigo sea of pleasure. She kissed his cheek and settled next to his side. "What now?" he yawned. "You are going to sleep and I'm going to shower," she replied. He nodded and his long lashes fluttered close. Solaria stayed with him until she felt his breathing deepen and slow. Sitting up, she pulled the sheets over his form and slipped away into the refresher.

Solaria looked into the mirror satisfied. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She needed him and the unpleasant business with Nox was actually a convenience. The callous way he treated the body was unsettling but she couldn't bring herself to care about the man that was trying to rape her. Vader was hers and hers alone. She wanted him and she didn't want to share. He would look at another woman and see only her, even with Padme. Padme may have stolen his first kiss but she had given him something better. For better or for worse, she had bound him to her forever. She swept her sweat damp hair behind her ears and smiled slyly at her reflection. A temptress smiles back. Mine. She thought.

Stepping out of the shower, she toweled her hair gently. Solaria slipped on a translucent negligée and tip toed carefully out to her balcony. Inhaling the clean night air, she tilted her head back to stare at the stars. There were so so many stars out. She sadly smiled at them. If only she could stay in this safe bubble with Vader, Ahsoka, and Naarva forever. Once they left Naboo, reality would come back and once again, she would just be an object to be lusted after and he would be a monster in black with a crimson blade.

Feeling Vader creep up behind her, Solaria turned around, the melancholy smile still in place.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, as if he too was loathe to break the silence. "The future," she shrugged. He cocked his head inquisitively. "If only we could stay like this, you and I, forever. But we can't." she reached for him and Vader came to her. Solaria put an arm around his slim waist and leaned into his side. He felt solid and real, unlike the illusion of their relationship together.

"When we go back, I won't be your Solaria anymore and you won't be my Vader either. We'll belong to the emperor. You as his enforcer and I as his pet."

Vader slid an arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll stay together," he promised. Solaria closed her eyes at his naiveté. "No, we can't. We don't have a choice. We'll have to do whatever the Emperor commands. We cannot even run away. If the Emperor is deposed… then we will be free." She felt him tense under her and let go. Of course he would never betray the Emperor, his hurt blue eyes stared into hers. Solaria felt an overwhelming sadness as they stood on either side of a divide that seemed wider than ever. He would never betray the Emperor and she would never betray her people. Their allegiance was set, responsibilities taken. A galaxy of stars could have bridged the gap between them. Across the stars she stretched out a hand.

"Please, I just want tonight."

Vader hesitated but reached back for her.


	45. Daze

Vader knew that he had lost. Lost in the sweetest way possible. After what she had done to him, Vader knew. He knew that he could no longer argue with her because how could he? How could he after she did that glorious, glorious thing to him? Part of him was frightened of how much he wanted her, needed her, but the other more fool hardy side of him hungered desperately for her. He revolved around her like a moon around a sun. It was a black hole and there was no escape. Not that he minded.

Vader curled around her thinking about what she said. Once back on Coruscant, they would have to keep their relationship secret but on Mustafar, they could still be together. He wanted her to be with him. It was still odd having-no admitting that he had desires. Vader stroked her naked skin, he marveled at the fact that he was the only one who she allowed to touch her. He savored the quiet with her, still thinking about what the future held before drifting back to sleep.

Vader stretched luxuriously in the bed. The life of leisure was unfamiliar to him but he figured he could get used to it. He could adjust to practically anything. Checking the chronometer, it read 5:00. He had time before going to wake Ahsoka to train. He turned over and slipped his arm around Solaria to pull her closer. He buried his nose into the back of her neck enjoying the scent of her hair and the coolness of her skin. She stirred and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair. Vader closed his eyes in unaccustomed pleasure. His lids flickered open slowly as she slowed her strokes. She touched his face and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's time to wake up. You have to teach Ahsoka right?" Vader muttered and tightened his hold. Solaria kept petting him and he smiled, running his fingers down her side. She shuddered and gripped his hair tighter. "How many have touched you like this?" He asked, fisting his hand in her hair. He felt her pause. "Not many. But none like you." Vader preened from her praise and gave her neck a tentative kiss. He rolled over and ran his hands over her sides. He waited for her signal. Solaria wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was a little more confident from his experience the night before. Solaria stared up at him with a wild hungry look on her beautiful face. She was far removed by the graceful, poised, soigne woman he had come to know. Vader shuddered with anticipation as she guided him in. Vader concentrated on her pleasure, the sounds she made, the quickness of her breath, the heat of her skin. He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

Vader felt a delicious fire burning hotter and hotter but with masterful self control, he held it back and thrusted harder and faster. She writhed in pleasure under him and he held onto her hips as she rolled them. With a gasp she clenched hard around him and arched at an impossible angle. Vader came in a silent scream, his eyes rolling back as he rode his high, colored stars swimming into view.

Falling forward, he caught himself with his forearms. Solaria wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. Her praises whispered like benedictions against his skin and he knew that he was blessed.

Vader went through his day in a haze. Luckily none of his men noticed, they were familiar with their leader's distance. He counted down the hours until the evening. Vader was nervous. He had bathed and dressed after training with Ahsoka for dinner. Was he supposed to ask her to come to him or was he to wait for her invitation? Solaria was resplendent in her blue gown. It was as blue as the sky and gauzy as the clouds outside. Her long midnight hair was swept up with strands of pearls and silver. Vader tried not to stare but he noticed the swell of her breasts and length of her throat. Her hand brushed his and he jumped.

Solaria didn't say anything but gave him a devilish smile. The same smile that led to the events of the night before. Once again, Vader was amazed by her power. With a smile and the lowering of her lids, she held him under her sway. He was glad he was never the person she was trying to hurt. Instinctively he knew that she could hurt him. Vader could kill and maim and instill awe inspiring fear but he couldn't hurt the way she could. Solaria would kill with words. Each sentence spoken by those soft lips could destroy, the injuries never healing. Those wounds would fester and rot until you died from a broken heart. Vader never knew that a heart could break besides literally but he had a taste of it.

Solaria asked him about his training and put him more at ease. He answered her, making small talk with the best of his abilities. He pulled out her chair for her and then took his place at the table. He didn't know how to proceed but Fate took events out of his hands when Ahsoka bounded in and sat down at the table.

"You look nice," she said to Solaria before grabbing a roll and stuffing it into her mouth. Luckily Solaria didn't seem angry she laughed good naturedly and called Naarva to bring them another plate and join them. Ahsoka immediately launches into a lengthy story about the day she had. Vader did not mind the interruption, he was far too used to Ahsoka's exuberance.

"-and I saw Lux today but he was grieving. His father went missing. His family is searching for him when I asked if I could help, he shut me down! He said that they've got it covered and they were talking to the police." Ahsoka waved her fork wildly. Potatoes flew off and with a long suffering sigh, Naarva went to clean it. Solaria shot him a look. Vader blinked in response. He took care of it. She stared at him harder. And it hit him; Vader slowly put down his fork and pondered it. Ahsoka was fairly intelligent, she would discover Nox's murder sooner or later.

Vader cleared his throat, interrupting Ahsoka. "I murdered Nox Bonteri," he stated bluntly. Solaria's eyes widened and she shot him a look for some reason. "Master, why?!" Ahsoka cried. "He was trying to rape her," he jerked his chin to Solaria who sat frozen in place. The warm dining room chilled considerably despite the candles and regulated temperature.

Ahsoka swiveled in her seat, "Is this true?" She asked accusingly. Vader scowled, "You doubt me, your Master?" He glowered. Solaria held up a hand. Flickering light from the candles reflected off of her violet nails catching his attention. "Stop, stop. Yes, he tried to assault me," she said firmly. "Lord Vader came in and finished him off. If he didn't…" her voice trailed off. Ahsoka grabbed her hand. Solaria gave her a wan smile. "Was it the right thing? I don't know but what was done is done."

"Master, what did you do to the body? The people of Naboo hate the Empire and if they found out that you killed a member of the aristocracy, we'll have a full revolt!" Ahsoka bit a nail nervously.

Vader nodded, "Tonight there will be a bombing and we will blame the Rebels. We will leave the next day."

"I guess we are leaving soon. I liked Naboo," Ahsoka sighed. Vader shrugged, this was not his problem.

"I'll miss the water but I'm ready to go back to Mustafar," Solaria squeezed Ahsoka's shoulder.

Vader rolled his eyes. "First, we need to get off Naboo discretely. We must leave after the blast so do not under any circumstance go to the pavilion at noon tomorrow."

Ahsoka raised her hand, "Why the pavilion Master? Wouldn't it be better if we bombed his quarters?"

Vader addressed her, "Yes and no. Why would the Rebels want to terrorize the aristocracy of the Naboo, some of their greatest proponents? I have observed him for a bit of time," he ignored the look shared between the two women. "He feeds the swans there around that time and the pavilion has significance to the Empire." At the blank stares, he elaborated, "The Emperor proposed to the Empress there."

They nodded. Vader gave up, "Ahsoka report to Rex and he will brief you."

Ahsoka sat and listened to the instructions he gave her attentively. She seemed ill at ease but continued listening, occasionally asking for clarification. Once finished, Vader dismissed her.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Solaria asked quietly.

"Why not? She's done this before, she had dinner, she's in perfect health, what is amiss?" he asked, puzzled.

Instead of answering, Solaria held out her hand and led him into the bedroom, which he followed happily.


	46. Act 5

Ahsoka ran to the garden to gather her thoughts before going to Rex. Her mind was too crammed with thoughts that seemed to buzz around without staying in place long enough for her to think. Once Master told her what he had done, she wanted to break down and cry. She couldn't believe the man actually tried to assault Solaria. He seemed like a sleemo but essentially harmless, he didn't seem brave enough to do anything. She couldn't forgive the man for what he tried to do but now things were complicated. Especially since he was Lux's father. Oh Lux, what was she going to do?

They had just started a tentative relationship, getting to know each other and going on lovely lighthearted adventures. She didn't have a lot of experience, scratch that, she had absolutely no experience with relationships but it was going so well. Ahsoka swiped at her burning eyes.

Lazy hours were spent with him staring at the clouds and talking about the future. She really enjoyed spending time with Lux. He was intelligent, charismatic, really cute too. She held her hands up to her burning cheeks. Ahsoka had developed a massive crush on him over the past 2 weeks.

Ahsoka knew that their relationship could not go further, not with a secret this size hanging over her head. It would only lead to more secrets and paranoia. She needed to end things with him. But how? She only had tonight and half of the next day. There wasn't enough time to make up even a bad excuse. Ahsoka kicked half-heartedly at a drooping flower.

"Bad day?" Lux's voice greeted her. Alarmed, she whirled around. "Lux!"

"Surprise! I got you flowers, I figured you'll be walking around here," he shoved a elegant bouquet of orchids into her unwilling hands.

"Um, thanks, look, Lux, we need to talk." She looked away guiltily. She looked at all the flowers, the fountain, the cobblestone path, anything besides his trusting eyes.

"So talk, we have all night," he laughed, slinging an arm around her casually.

"I um, don't think we should see each other any more." She muttered, moving out of his reach.

"Why? Is this because you're an Imperial and I'm a dissident?" he said slowly, frowning.

"Something like that," she shrugged. Lux snatched up her hand, "Hey, I thought we were something special. What happened? You can tell me."

"Stop, you're making this even harder. I need some space. We can't be together, it's too risky, especially everything you've told me." Ahsoka said miserably.

Lux dropped her hand all of a sudden. "So that what you're up to. You were trying to get to the Rebel alliance through me. Stars, I was a fool!" he backed away from her.

"You got everything from me! And I gave it to you freely! You slut, you were just manipulating me. And I fell for it. You disgust me," he snarled, hurt in his eyes. Ahsoka retreated from his vitriol. "No, I didn't mean to even get to know you, it just happened. I-"

"I don't want to hear anything. I don't want to see you, just- I'll go." He stormed away.

Ahsoka covered her eyes, sobbing into her hands. Oh sweet suns, it could not have gone worst. What he said really hurt her. She was called many ugly names by many ugly people but this first time, she was wounded by someone she had romantic feelings towards.

A quiet ahem made her spin in a complete circle before locating Captain Rex. He looked unsettled as he held his blue painted helmet under his arm.

"Oh Rex, I didn't you see you. You know what to do right? Master told you what to do and he told me too. Um how much did you hear?" she babbled. Stars, couldn't she hold her mouth closed? She turned away and used the palms of her hand to wipe away the tears.

"I heard enough," his accented voice spoke to her somewhere from her left. "Commander, here," he gave her a clean handkerchief to catch errant tears. She took it gratefully and tired futilely to clean herself up.

"For what it's worth, he never deserved you. You're smart and strong and you're a decent person. You aren't a manipulating sort and if he can't see that after being with you for so long, well, he didn't know you at all."

Ahsoka sniffled, "Thanks, Rex. You're not just a bucket head after all, who knew a psychologist was under all that armor." Rex placed his helmet back onto his head. "No ma'am. Just an observant grunt. Now, let's do what Lord Vader told us what to do."

Ahsoka nodded and the two friends went to the hangar to complete Vader's orders. The clones finished making homemade bombs in record time. Quickly they snuck to the pavilion in the dead of night and set the charges in place. Using the Force, she helped disperse them even faster. Double checking the charges and the wires, Ahsoka nodded in approval. Finished, they went back to the summer residence.

Ahsoka gave her com to Vader 2 beeps, signifying that her job was finished. She didn't need to know what he was doing, though she had a very good idea.

The next day, the bombs were detonated. Vacationers fled in droves, of which they joined and were not questioned. Once in space, Ahsoka and the men let out a long breath. All they needed was to arrive safely onto Mustafar and they were in the clear. A couple of threats and bribes to Imperial investigators and the case would gradually grow cold. She didn't think they would face any problems in the future, she trusted her Master.

Ahsoka navigated through the long twisty corridors on the Star Wind pleasure yacht to find Solaria. After an intensive search, she found the older woman sitting at a large window staring out at the passing stars.

"Ahsoka, what is the matter?" Solaria asked. Somehow, she was always able to pick up on the smallest indication of emotions. Ahsoka went to her and sat across from her on the seat leaning against the cool glass. "Lux, said some awful things to me when I broke up with him," Ahsoka traced a thread of embroidery on Solaria's trousers. Solaria listened attentively as the whole sorry story poured out.

"And Rex said something nice! I'm so confused, I don't want to feel this way but I can't stop it. I don't want to be in another relationship to anyone and-and-" she stuttered to a halt. Ahsoka felt better telling someone else about her troubles but now she was spent.

"Don't worry about it, as for Lux, forget him. He wasn't willing to hear you out or give you a chance. You shouldn't try to forget what happened or bury your feelings. Accept them, move on, and learn from this experience. " Solaria soothed, her voice as warm and sweet as vanilla. "You're young, you do not have to jump into anything quite yet! Take some time. Rex is very thoughtful, he'll give you space. I don't believe that he would do anything forward unless you have told him otherwise." Ahsoka made a sound of discontent and continued staring out the window. Solaria's advice made sense but didn't make her feel any better.

Once back on Mustafar, Master approached and told her that they were going to the home world of the Wookies. He refused to elaborate, instead establishing a punishing training schedule. She was glad that they had trained during vacation to prepare. There was still a few days before the mission began and Vader had accelerated her training to an almost impossible extent. For once she was glad for the intense regimen, throwing herself into it and exhausting herself, burning all thoughts of Lux out of her head.

Dodging a wide sweep from the claw of the hologram, she stabbed at it through the armpit to the heart. A searing pain erupted on her back. She whirled, her saber at the ready. Master casually held a smoking blaster in his hand.

"Wookies don't fight alone," He warned. "Watch your back. Don't forget they prefer using long range rifles along with melee fighting. You cannot let your guard down. Again," he commanded. Ahsoka bit her tongue. She was exhausted, she had been fighting for hours without any reprieve. When she began training with Darth Vader more than 2 hours a time for rigorous combat seemed impossible. Oh how that has changed. Vader read her mind and commented, "Wookies can fight for hours. Stay alert and stay alive."

Looking back over the past year, she could tell her body has shed all of her youngling fat and replaced it with hard, lean muscle. She was at the peak of her physical fitness and was improving every day. Ahsoka grew taller and tougher, sculpted by Vader's hand. Her physical strength and endurance had increased exponentially. Ahsoka's reflexes were only next to his. She became someone to fear. Ahsoka snarled and threw her back into the fight, invigorated. She listened to the Force to deflect random bolts from Vader and read her opponent. She picked out the fighting style and patterns of her opponent's behavior. She danced sinuously around the Wookie. Exhausting it, she used her environment to her benefit. Jumping off of high ledges to lend the power of momentum to her blows or backing them into a corner. Finished, the flickering holos of 20 dead Wookies blinked out of existence.

"You are ready," Vader murmured.


	47. The Demon

Solaria stretched her muscles slowly and carefully working from her legs up to her back, then her arms, and back down again. She placed a leg onto the barre and bent at the waist, folding over her outstretched leg, switching legs, she did the same. Returning to the ground, she rolled her ankles, pointing her toes. It was nice getting back to routine. Though her vacation enjoyable, she was ready to be productive and active again. It would have driven her crazy lounging on the beach with nothing to do for more than 2 weeks. Solaria fell gracefully to the ground in a split. She bent over her forward leg then backwards, arching her back. She did the same to the other side. She had to be warmed up evenly. Finishing with a forwards split, she looked up to see Vader.

He sat down on the ground facing her. "Vader? Not that you are not welcome but do you need something?" she asked curiously. He never went to her studio, he would be around if she rehearsed outside but he never intruded on her sanctum. He looked at her, his sapphire eyes piercing her. "I want to see you dance," he said simply. Solaria felt flattered that he wanted to see her dance alone, she thought he saw enough of her. "Alright, I'll take requests. Which would you like to see?"

Vader pondered, mentally going through her extensive repertoire and then asked to see the variations from the ballets: Copellia, the Nutcracker, and Swan lake, of course. It took a bit of guess work to identify the specific variation. The fairy snowflake dance and the dying swan was simple but the last one she only determined the ballet from Vader's description of her costume so Solaria chose the most interesting variation.

She waved at the droid and it began to play her chosen recordings of the music. Solaria danced and danced, just for Vader, basking in his wonder. It took a lot to impress Darth Vader and she was proud that she had caught his attention. Her figure spun, multiple reflections dancing with her in the large floor to ceiling mirrors. Solaria wished she had her costumes on, it would have made her jetes grander but wearing only her tight leotard gave her greater freedom of movement. She ended her first variation with a curtsy.

"Bored yet?" she panted.

"Never."

Later that night, tangled together, he said softly, "I have been assigned a mission." She nodded, holding him a bit tighter. He paused and Solaria prompted him. "What's wrong? What's different about this mission?" Vader let out a sigh and fingered her hair. "It's Ahsoka's first solo mission. I am only to observe."

"And you can't stand not being able to micromanage?" she teased, nuzzling his neck.

"No. She is to capture a rouge Wookie."

"A Wookie?" she was horrified. Wookies were generally friendly but they could get violent easily, especially when one of their own was threatened. They were immensely strong and Solaria couldn't imagine fighting one. Solaria sat up, "Is she ready? Is she going to be alright? Are you going to be on hand?" she was feeling panicked. Solaria felt responsible for Ahsoka, she had brought the young woman in and guided her along the way. She considered Ahsoka to be a younger sister.

"I am not allowed to interfere," Vader said. "But you can observe right?" Solaria persisted. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "Then you can observe closely and jump in only if her life is in absolute peril!"

"I suppose," he muttered.

"Vader," she propped her self onto his chest. "Do it for me. I'm worried, I don't want to lose her."

She saw the conflict in his eyes and summoned a tear to push him further. Finally he acceded, after a few tears had fallen onto his chest. "I'll watch her. Solaria," she started, it was rare that he actually used her name. "I trust in her abilities. She is quite capable," he stroked her face, wiping away a spare tear. "She has a great teacher," he smiled smugly.

Solaria woke up alone and she touched the space where Vader was. The soft duvet was cold, he had left a while ago. She got up and performed her ablutions for the morning. Splashing her face with cold water, the shock of the temperature energized her, waking her up fully. Glancing behind her, Solaria tried to shake off an uneasy feeling. She was alone in her bathroom, light streamed in from the windows, banishing any shadows.

After getting dressed, Solaria had breakfast with Naarva then curled up in a sunlit seat in the parlor to read. The unsettling feeling was back. Solaria stood up and looked about but her scan of the room revealed nothing. Walking the room, she observed that the chaises were in place, the deep purple rug undisturbed, and the coffee table was free of mysterious smudges. None of the paintings of flowers and idyllic landscapes were crooked or moved in any way.

Giving up on her book, Solaria decided to practice ballet instead. After a couple hours, Solaria was fatigued but pleased. For a few short hours at least, she didn't perceive anything watching her and was able to relax as she sat in the garden. The grounds were silent without the clones. The men always created some form of excitement with Ahsoka around. She shook her head with amusement and continued going over the reports about castle's affairs. Naarva was in charge of the day to day activities of the castle but she deferred major decisions to Solaria. Naarva had organized the castle well and looking over various reports, there were no issues. The day was too quiet, after all the excitement of the month past, the mundane activities of the day was too mundane and Solaria felt restless.

Putting down the data pad, she tried to enjoy the clear and calm day. A ominous feeling that had haunted her all day was back. She absently wove a flower crown of blooms and placed it on her head. She felt like she was stalked, hunted. An stomach churning feeling made her turn slowly. A demonic alien stood there, appearing like a phantom menace. She jumped in her seat in shock but she steeled herself and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"So, you have been sent to retrieve me. By the Prince, yes?" she voiced her suspicions. Only a select few knew of Mustafar's location. No other man would dare set foot on Mustafar without permission. The Zabrak held out his darkly gloved hand to her in expectation. She turned away, trying to consider her options. She could run and get captured or she could go with him and plan her escape. Either way, he was going to take her with him regardless. With one option, she knew she was not going to be hurt too severely. Turning back, she saw a light saber at his waist, his other hand hovering over it in warning. She extended a hand imperiously and he took it with surprising gentleness.

On his space craft, she was thrust into a room as he went and navigated the airspace of Mustafar. Looking out the window, she watched as her home receded in the distance. Gods, it was so unfair. Being abducted by a monster right after she found happiness. Solaria wanted to claw the other man's eyes out. She had to play this smart, this man was dangerous.


	48. Solo

Vader swept his long hair behind his ears and rolled up his sleeves. Placing his hands on his hips he glared down at the floor of the ship. Something was out of place and it was bothering him. Ahsoka bounded up the stairs "Master! I don't see anything out of place! I looked everywhere, I don't even hear the noise you were mentioning. What's the big deal?"

Vader paced, "It will affect the engines, I know it." Ahsoka nodded, she knew better to contradict him. He was a prodigy with machines, and when he said something was wrong, something was wrong.

Vader laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. He heard the clones bustling around, going about their duties. Ahsoka pinched her nose with both hands, stifling a sneeze. Master hated being distracted, especially by bodily noises. The left engine was clear and the nuclear reactor was fine, he muttered while she blinked hard, her eyes watering from the sting of the sneeze The right however... Rex ran in and stopped short.

"Er, Commander, why is Lord Vader on the ground?" He addressed Ahsoka. Ahsoka sneezed explosively, then shrugged, used to her Master's process. "Something's not right and he's trying to find it." She sniffed.

Vader explored the right engine with the Force, examining it thoroughly. Found it. A small bolt attaching the blade was loose. He tightened it with a small nudge of the Force and sat up. "Done. It was the lower left bolt in the right engine. It was loose and I tightened it. Next time we need a better inspection of the ship." He said with satisfaction. Rex let out a breath, impressed.

Ahsoka was nervous but excited. She bounced on her heels in anticipation. She was finally entrusted with a solo mission. It sounded straightforward, Master had instructed her to capture a Wookie chieftain's son, Chewbacca.

"He will be our leverage on the Wookie tribe to surrender their planet. We need this planet, it is an essential position to maintain control of the surrounding system," Master spoke, clasping his hands behind his back, staring at the holo of the terrain. He was uneasy at the thought of Ahsoka going alone with such deadly enemies. She felt ripples of displeasure in their bond. "Remember, don't provoke them. You want a clean extraction," he intoned.

"Don't worry Master, I got this," she chirped. With all the advice General Airou and the clones gave her and all the training she did with Master, Ahsoka was confident that she would succeed.

Vader put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Be careful," he commanded. Ahsoka nodded, trying to find his familiar blue eyes behind the red lens of his helmet. She hefted her small pack of rations, rope, survival equipment, and most importantly industrial strength tranquilizers onto her back and checked her sabers. Lastly, Ahsoka slipped on her mask. Vader waved at Rex who opened the doors of the craft. "Good luck, Commander," he saluted.

Ahsoka blushed, glad she was wearing the mask. "Thanks Rex, see you soon." With a running start, she leapt out of the airborne craft. Sky and cloud blurred as she hurtled to the green ground. The mask allowed her to breathe normally and see clearly. Spreading her arms and legs, she free fell until 500 feet above the ground, she used the Force to slow her fall slowly. Master had taught her that most inexperienced Jedi died this way trying to arrest their fall. They would stop too hard and snap their own necks or overexert themselves trying to stop in a short amount of time and land safely on the ground but die of exhaustion.

Slowly the sky resolved into separate clouds and then into trees. Gently, Ahsoka descended to the ground, not even winded. Looking around she tried to find her bearings. Everything on this planet was enormous. The trunks of the trees would take 5 clones holding hands to span them and the bushes were the sizes of transporters. Picking up a leaf, it was the size of 2 of her hands, she observed. If plants were this big and the Wookies were as big as they were, she would hate to come across a natural predator.

Taking off the mask, she took a cautious breath. The air was sweet and crisp with the sharp scent of pine. Ahsoka stuffed the mask into her pack and looked at the nav on her wrist. Finding North, she took off in a light jog to the Wookie's settlement.

By the time she reached the camp, the sun was setting, dappling the forest ground with golden light. She circled the area identifying the chief's tent. Finding a large leafy tree nearby, Ahsoka climbed it, hiding herself well to observe the day to day life of the Wookies. Night fell but she continued waiting patiently until the moon was dark from a passing cloud. Shimmying down the broad trunk, she slipped under a sentry's nose, crossing the settlement to the largest and most extravagant tent. Pulling out a small dagger, she cut an opening and slipped in like a bad dream.

Lights blazed, blinding her. It was a trap! the Wookies sprang on her howling with displeasure. Ahsoka backpedaled, drawing her sabers in seconds and wielding them with deadly accuracy. She cut the 2 leading down with broad swipes across their chests, disemboweling them then ducking under legs, trying to retreat. They had anticipated her, everything was set up. No time to wonder, she chided herself. Using form 3 (?) she blocked and deflected blaster bolts. The quarters were too tight for a decisive fight. Ahsoka crouched then exploded upwards, jumping above the fray. She lopped off the head of a Wookie and used his body as a board to spring over the rest of the crowd. In the arc of her flight, a Wookie reached up and smashed a blow to her elbow dislocating her ulna, forcing her to drop her left saber. She fell, landing painfully on her right hip. The Wookies howled in triumph and rushed her. Ahsoka gritted her teeth, she was still a force to be reckoned with even with one arm out of commission.

Time flew in a painful blur but she was subdued. 10 dead Wookies were taken out and she spat on the ground in satisfaction. She was in a headlock with 2 other aliens holding her hands. The jostling had relocated her ulna but Ahsoka was in no mood to be thankful. The men? She couldn't tell who was male or female bound her tightly in ropes. Lifting her up, they brought her to the center of the encampment.

Apprehensively, she watched them build a massive bonfire. Was she going to be eaten? The chieftain was the biggest Wookie she had ever seen. Colorful beads and feathers adorned his sable fur. He held up a carved wooden club and shook it. The beads in his fur clinked together merrily.

"How should she be executed?" the chief cried. "The Hunt!" the crowd ululated. "Hunt, hunt, hunt," they chanted. "Put her in with the others!" he commanded and a pair of burly Wookies shoved her into a large wooden cage with several other aliens.

Wrinkling her nose from the malodorous odor of stale urine and sweat emanating from the ground and the other prisoners, she avoided a suspicious puddle on the ground and stood closer to the bars trying to see the Wookies better.

"What are you here for?" A Rodian asked. "Attempted kidnapping," Ahsoka replied. "Which one is the chief's son?" "That one," another person pointed out, raising her bound hand to point. The young Wookie was wearing red beads in his fur and in a heated argument with the chief, waving his arms wildly around the fire. Having identified him, she settled back to plan. This hunt didn't good. She had a bad feeling about this.


	49. Maul and The Hunt

Chapter Maul

Maul was sent by his master to find the woman. It was simple, she sat alone in the garden, unguarded. Foolish woman, she had been lulled by complacency thinking Vader's fortress was impenetrable. Blood red and dusky purple flowers were woven into a crown upon her head. Waves of void black hair flowed past her waist, settling on the seat. He approached silently but she was expecting him. She turned and his breath caught harshly in his throat. Rumors that she was an angel, were not groundless. The woman was more than just beautiful, she was divine. Her heart-shaped face angled towards him, full plush lips turned down. She looked at him, golden eyes glinting in the twilight.

"So, you have been sent to get me. By the Prince, yes?" She had a light velvety voice, musical and warm. Maul nodded and extended a dark gloved hand. For some reason, he wanted to touch her, see if she was real. She turned away and he touched his saber at his side. He didn't need to draw it though, she held out her hand imperiously and he took it. Briefly, he wondered what she was up to but dismissed it. How can she possibly escape him? The greatest hunter alive?

On the ship he grasped her silky hair, undoing the wreath in doing so, scattering the blooms. "I can do whatever I want to you." He whispered in her ear, the pulse in her neck bounding just below the creamy skin. The thought of owning her excited him, he inhaled deeply of her lavender scent. Tyrannus was a fool, giving her to him. He activated his light saber and held it at the fragile skin of her throat. All she did was look at him archly and raise her chin.

"I own you now. What can you do to me?" He growled reaching for her waist.

As his hands neared her, she stopped him with two words. "Prove it."

Maul bared his teeth. "Prove what? Why should I?" She looked away, dismissing him. "Prove that you are capable of owning me. I am the most beautiful person in all the worlds. I want my owner to be... more than just a normal man."

"Normal?! I am a Sith!" he thundered. Nevertheless, she didn't lie. This woman...this woman if she was even mortal was so very very beautiful. No wonder she didn't want a weak owner. He had to have her.

"So?" She shrugged. "I have been owned by 2 other Sith. What sets you apart from them? My previous owner was exceedingly powerful." She flicked her midnight hair over a delicate shoulder.

He scowled at her mention of Vader, his greatest rival.

"Prove that you are better. Bring me Vader's head." She looked straight at him, her golden eyes challenging him. She moved closer to him, looking Maul up and down. He stood stock still.

To think act and breath like a shadow was indoctrinated into his head, nothing in his training prepared him for her. The woman was intoxicating, poisoning him with her words. She purred, her voice shivered though Maul's soul like the shattering of crystal upon the ground. Pleasant, achingly so. He immediately wished for her to say more.

"I bring back Vader's head, then what?"

"You would prove yourself worthy." She said vaguely, promising nothing.

He stared into her golden irises so like his own but completely different. They shone with warm mesmerizing light like liquid pools of gold.

Maul backed off, her eyes made him dizzy. "Worthiness," he snarled "You were given to me!"

She gave him a smirk that made him uncomfortable. Maul could take her any time but he wanted her to respect him first. He did not care for the disdainful gaze she directed towards him. Before he could make up his mind, his com beeped, alerting him. Without saying a word, he swept out locking the door on her.

"Is it done?" Tyrannus' deep bass boomed from the tiny holo in Maul's hand. He nodded. "Good. Well done, now take her to Earth. You know what to do." Without waiting for a reply, Tyrannus signed off. Maul went to the cockpit. Distractions could be dealt with later. First, he had to complete his mission.

Chapter The Hunt

Ahsoka frowned. She was in quite the predicament chained to two other people charging blindly in the predawn darkness. They splashed through a shallow creek and she slipped a little on slick rocks. The person on her left crashed into her side in a futile effort to avoid a tree. They bounced off the tree and almost fell but Ahsoka yanked them up. The Hunt was quite clear. They were the prey and were going to be an unwilling part of a lethal sport. The distant sounds of Wookies crashing in the undergrowth helped her judge their distance. They were a good distance away but they would catch up soon. Running away wasn't a part of her plan though. She was no prey.

Stopping short, she hauled on the chains, stopping the other two. "We need to keep going!" a human screamed, her eyes rolling with terror. "They'll catch up!" The other alien agreed, yanking at the chains. Ignoring them, Ahsoka concentrated and used the Force to break their bonds. She couldn't focus while running along in the dark with the other 2 distracting her with their terror.

"Good luck," she saluted and vaulted into a tree. The other 2 watched her disappear opened mouth. She leaped from tree to tree, flying through the canopy. Ahsoka made a face feeling the gossamer stickiness of spider webs stick to her face and arms as she crashed through them. Following the trail of crushed plants and churned soil back to the Wookies' home. They would never expect this, she smiled wolfishly. The prey hunting the hunter, how ironic. Master Obi Wan would have loved it.

She closed her eyes, locating the signature song of her crystals and followed their sound to a hut secured with only a large padlock. Ahsoka snorted with derision. As if a simple padlock was going to keep her out. Raising her hands, she used the Force to rip the door apart. Inside she found her pack and her sabers. Putting the mask on, she slipped on the mask and gripped the specialized stun grenade.

Overhearing the Wookies speak the night before, Ahsoka learned that the younglings, the elderly, and the pregnant women did not participate in the hunt. They were going to be left vulnerable. Loudest of the younglings protesting was Chewbacca. How he had raged at the unfairness of it all, he was almost a man, he was the son of the chief, etc. He and his father argued for hours with Ahsoka paying close attention to it all. Finally his father commanded him to stay behind and guard the remaining tribe or face exile.

Ahsoka guessed that after the meal, Chewbacca would go to his tent alone and she was right. The gangly youth stomped moodily into the dwelling. Waiting for a couple minutes she rolled the grenade into the opening. A hiss alerted her that it opened. Waiting a couple minutes for the tranquilizer to kick in, she entered the tent. Thankfully the youth was already sitting before falling unconscious. If he was standing, his fall would have alerted someone. The mask she wore filtered out the smoke and the infrared vision helped her find his prone body. She tied him up quickly and buckled an anti-grav belt on him. Ahsoka slung him over her in a fireman's carry and cut an exit out the back. The hide split easily with the slightest pressure from her knife.

She carried him carefully out after scouting the coast. She learned much from the last mission with Master Vader. She wasn't running in blind anymore, she couldn't risk getting caught now. The first part of her plan went flawlessly, however the Wookie's trap was a surprise. Though she was supposed to get caught, Ahsoka miscalculated how fast they jumped her. They must have been tipped off. No matter. The Hunt was working perfectly, distracting the tribe while she captured Chewbacca. She snuck out trying to stay in the shadows.

A sound made her whirl and ignite her light sabers out of reflex. A young Wookie-a baby really-stood there in shock. Thinking fast, Ahsoka hissed, "Don't make a sound, or no the Rebel alliance will kidnap all of you!" The creature blinked then let out an unearthly howl that sent shivers rippling across her skin. She used the Force to knock the kid out and started running. She quickly commed her master.

"Master! Code red, code red! Mission success, I need an extraction now!" she panted as loudly as she dared into the mike. Vader's response was immediate. Ksshk the static crackled before his calm voice went through. "What is your location?"

"1 klick-uh-east from the settlement!" Ahsoka continued running trying not to crash through the brush and leave too obvious a trail. Though no beast was chasing her, it was foolish for her to stop and allow them to pick up her scent. "Too many trees," Vader returned. Ahsoka groaned in frustration. "Don't whine," Vader chided. "Continue 6 klicks eastwards. There will be a clearing and we will extract."

"Ok!" Ahsoka looked at her com and saw the coordinates that he sent. Adjusting her path accordingly, she held onto Chewbacca a little tighter and then stopped. A rhythmic pounding unlike the sound of bipedal running made her look around. What was that? The Wookies? A long ululating cry forced her to start running again. The sounds came from the East, they were trying to herd her away from the extraction site!


	50. Overtura

Only a couple of hours had passed on the ship with the man and Solaria felt as if the walls were collapsing in upon her. She was only able to get a name out of him. Maul. It was the perfect name for a beast like him. Deadly, brutal, base.

Solaria shuddered; physically, she had nothing on Maul. She was not going to be able to defeat him with brute strength alone and escape outright. She had only her mind and her looks, which she was going to use to her full potential. Unlike Vader, she knew he wanted her. He didn't bother hiding his animalistic desire. In his feral eyes, Solaria saw the glint she had seen the eyes of millions of people. The glint of desire, of possession. She was not going to be owned, not by an animal like him, not by anybody anymore. She was going to manipulate him by his want. Under her spell, Maul was only a man.

Solaria swallowed hard but stiffened her resolve. She could do this; she had done this before. This time, however, the stakes were much, much higher. Solaria undressed and felt him approach. He would try to take her soon. Solaria needed to nip his desire in the bud.

Feeling the heat of his skin she resisted the urge to shiver. She spun slowly out of his grasp and lifted an arm. He watched her curiously. Solaria let the silk run down her body and pirouetted. She lifted a leg, allowing the fabric to slip away, revealing her skin. She whipped the silk around her body in a tantalizing dance. Solaria undulated with the fabric, watching him coyly. He reached for her but only grabbed a handful of gauzy silks.

"What have you brought for me?" She asked.

He looked at her blankly. Maul pinned her against the hard wall. The coolness of the wall juxtaposed against the burning inferno of his heat. He nuzzled her vulnerable neck pawing at the remaining silks. "I don't have to bring you anything," he growled. Solaria pushed him away, the heat of his body scorching her. "The other men brought me things," she pouted. "Other men?" He said dangerously.

"Yes other men," she slipped out from under him, continuing her dance. "They gave me diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds. I received furs from the rarest beasts and the costliest glimsilks."

"Why, Vader brought me a real Jedi's lightsaber and Prince Tyranus, he offered me the galactic crown," she cooed. "How can you compare?" Hopefully he couldn't tell that she was partially lying. Tyrannus did offer her marriage but the most Vader gave was a rose and she was not going to admit that.

"I am the most powerful Sith," he snarled, holding her immobile with the Force. Solaria rolled her eyes scornfully. "Yes, yes. You can do whatever to me, a poor defenseless non Force user. That doesn't really prove anything does it?" She knew she hit a nerve when he scowled.

He squeezed her a little tighter. Solaria fought off the wave of dizziness to lower her voice seductively. "Haven't you always wondered. Who, out of the three of you is truly the most powerful? Who is truly worthy to be the heir?" He loosened his grasp and Solaria went to him. She circled him like a shark, tracing her manicured nails along his incredible musculature. Down his tense traps, across his deltoids to his broad chest. Pulling a shoulder down, "What's the point of power when you don't get to use it?" she purred in his ear.

Maul frowned looking at the ground. Solaria knew she had him under her spell. One more lure and he was trapped. She looped a length of silk around his neck and pulled him flush to her lithe body. "Less apprentices mean that the only person to gain all of the Master's knowledge is the last one standing. Unlimited power," she breathed.

Maul growled and pushed her onto the bed. "Stay here," he said roughly. Solaria gave him a wicked smile.

Solaria let out a breath she had been holding since his arrival once he left. Picking up the remnants of the silk she examined it trying to find a way to dress herself. It was worth it, she thought. He was distracted enough not to rape her. Solaria looped a length of fabric over her neck and crossed it over her breasts. He was like all the males, vying for her attention outside of her dressing room after each performance. Each one posturing like the wealthy peacocks they were. Always trying to prove something, whether it be to her or themselves. Evidently, even the Sith weren't immune. Except Vader. Crossing the remaining length behind her back, she pulled it to the front. Layering the two ends over each other she slipped in between her legs wrapping an end around each thigh. Vader never wanted to own her. He never tried to impress. He was dangerous without effort. She crossed the silk one final time over her pelvis and tied it in the back firmly. Picking up another piece, she wrapped it around her waist as a skirt.

Dressed, she located her shoes and slipped out of the compound. There were no one around. She went to a computer and pulled up a map. The supposed rebel base was very close. She went to a hangar and chose a nondescript speeder to steal. The code was taped below the dash. Unease rose. This was too easy. Maul seemed like a careful man, he would not have let her escape so easily but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to explore the base.

She found a plain brown cloak and put it on. Solaria drove to the base and blended into a crowd gathered in front. Carefully, she hid her hair under the cape's cowl and wound her way along the edge of the crowd. A man was yelling something to the crowd but Solaria only caught the tail end of the sentence.

"Excuse me, I'm late but could you catch me up?" She whispered to a woman beside her.

"Yes! Former Senator Tragan was telling us about the abuse he went through at court, how all the other aliens discriminated and looked down on him because he is human!" the red haired woman chirped.

Solaria frowned. People from Earth were seen as rarities as such were treated more like exotic pets but they were never discriminated against. What was this man making up?

"He's trying to educate us about how the Galactic Empire wants to harvest us and how he single handedly stood up to the Emperor to defends us. He is so brave!" the woman gushed.

Solaria ground her teeth. She was the one who sacrificed, the one who acquired favors and connections, the only one it seemed, who did anything! The other senator from Earth avoided her and never participated in anything. She merely followed Tragan meekly around, voting what he voted, seconding every decision he made. Swallowing her irate mood she asked, "So what is his plan?"

"We're going to protest peacefully! First there's going to be an embargo on galactic goods then a strike!" The girl said excitedly. Solaria nodded and watched Tragan until the end of the demonstration. Someone was pulling his strings. The Tragan she observed was more calculating and charismatic than the hotheaded man she knew before. Even the way he spoke was different.

Solaria deliberated on her next move. She could stay on Earth and try to persuade her people out of rebelling or try and curtail it back on the Capital world. No one would listen to her here, she admitted. I'm just an entertainer in this system. I don't have any powerful Earthly connections, not like the ones on Coruscant. Making up her mind, she bought a ticket back to Coruscant.

Back on the capital, the only person who discovered she was missing was Naarva. She quickly told Naarva what happened and requested Airou's presence.

"General!" she greeted him with an embrace. "I need your help," she informed him about the last 24 hours. "I don't know what to do! Earth starting to riot and now another Sith? What is happening?"

Airou stroked his gray beard thoughtfully. "I've never heard of this Maul. To my knowledge, Vader was the only Sith the Emperor personally trained. He did not train his own son, the former Commandant-Qui Gon Jinn did."

"Well I don't know if he said that the Emperor trained him, I just assumed he did," Solaria shrugged. "Why is this important?"

Shaking his head, Airou explained, "There can only be 2 Sith. A Master and an Apprentice. As you know, Palpatine is the Master and Vader is the Apprentice. If this Maul claims he is a Sith, he was trained by Palpatine. The pertinence is that there can only be one Apprentice. He could have been trained to replace Vader."

Solaria bit her lip, "Do you think he could defeat Vader?" Airou shook his head confidently. "Vader was trained by the best tacticians and sword masters including myself and the Emperor. Beyond training, he is the most brilliant fighter I have ever seen. He is a natural prodigy, the way he fights-he is like you." Solaria raised her brows, she could not see Vader as a graceful dancer. "He is a prodigy. While you grace the stage, he shines on the battlefield. Watch him do his drills next time," Airou winked.

"What about the Earth situation?" Solaria pressed. "That is a tricky situation. For now, I think you should make a statement during your next performance condemning rebellion. You have quite the influence on the stage. Give me some time to ponder our next move." Solaria nodded, "Thank you, at least I have a place to start now."


	51. Subversion

Maul observed Solaria take the speeder and head towards the supposed Rebel base. Once she was out of the site, he commed his Master. "She went," he reported laconically. "Good, now return to me," his Master commanded. Maul gave a curt nod, hiding his intentions. He primed his ship and quickly typed in the coordinates of Kyshyyyk. Master said to return to him but he never specified when. He knew the woman manipulated him but this was something that he was already inclined to do. He had always wanted to test himself against Vader one day. Since childhood, he had always stood in the great Vader's shadow. He grew up hearing how great Vader's control over the Force was, how powerful he was physically and mentally, how intelligent he was, what a great swordsman he was. On and on and on. It was enough to drive a man mad!

Maul ground his teeth. He always knew that he would challenge Vader in combat. Solaria was just the one who tipped him over the edge and gave him an incentive to win. It wasn't every day an impossibly beautiful woman was given to him. Maul salivated at the site of her doing that coy little dance with all of those flowing silks around her. Her hair, dark as space swirling about her body and that body… Maul licked his lips. Vader, that android would never touch her and it was his loss. The thought of her nubile body struggling under his while he forced her endless legs apart made him hard. He was so close today but she distracted him with those toxic words that just managed to hit home and bury beneath his skin.

Before he knew it, he was there. Maul quickly located Vader's ship and scanned the Force for him. Curiously, Vader was absent. He must be on the planet. No matter, wherever he was, Maul would come.

Maul found Vader easily, he wasn't even masking his presence. Vader was a tall black figure in the middle of a small green clearing, checking his com. Registering Maul's presence, the young man looked up and raised a brow. Piercing cerulean eyes stared with mild curiosity. Forgoing any boastful challenges, Maul drew his saber and rushed the man.

Vader had already drawn his blade and Maul slammed into him with the power of a reek in a stampede. Maul was shocked at the power Vader held. Being near him was like being near a nuclear reactor, the power radiated out from him and Vader was not even angry. He deflected Maul's blows with casual flicks of his red saber. Turning and deflecting, he moved like he was in a dance. His handsome face was placid-bored even. Maul hissed in anger and launched into an astounding series of blows. He ducked and slid between Vader's spread legs and tried to slash him across the back. A huge force held him immobile as Vader turned around. He wasn't even holding his hand up to control the Force. Vader stared at him disdainfully. "Are you quite done? I must retrieve my apprentice." Furious, Maul broke free. "You don't know do you?" He taunted.

"Know what?" Vader's brows furrowed, the first signs of annoyance. "I have that pretty dancer of yours. You really should be more careful." Maul snickered. Vader strode towards him, the Dark side settling about him like a cloak. "She was delicious," he purred.

A huge blow of the Force slammed Maul into a tree. Maul spat out a clot of blood and smiled a bloody grin. Now Vader angry. That was an understatement. He was furious. Finally the true test of strength and skill! Maul readied himself but was driven back by the sheer ferocity of Vader's attack. Vader's eyes glared ice-hot wrath with such hatred Maul was surprised his saber didn't shatter. The other man struck as quickly as summer lightning and with just as much power. He kept shifting from true offensive attacks to redirection making Maul's attack next to useless. Maul's style was to overcome his opponents with powerful blows and blinding speed. He couldn't keep raining powerful strikes against Vader when Vader would redirect the energy of the blows, wasting them. Maul drove his shoulder into Vader using his body to fight along with his saber. Unfortunately, Vader anticipated this and kicked Maul in the knee dislocating the patella and possibly shattering it.

Maul panted harshly and leapt backwards but Vader pursued him. He didn't say anything but his blue eyes were red with blood lust. Vader abandoned his previous style of avoidance and misdirection, opting for pure offense instead. Vader struck at him driving him backwards even further, relentlessly forcing him into a tree.

The reports were accurate, Vader was very very good. He was ridiculously overpowered and fast as thought. It took every once of power and concentration in Maul's very fit body and rigid mind just to fend the man off. For the first time in his life, Maul wondered if he could beat the other man. Looking back, perhaps provoking him was a poor idea. Using the Force to fell a tree, Vader blocked Maul's escape. The silence between them was almost violent. Neither spoke, the only sounds were their heavy breathing and the subsonic hum of the light sabers. Maul whirled his around for one last charge the blades blurring into one disc of red light. Vader snorted and flowed from one form of fighting to another, making it incredibly difficult to gauge his next move. He kept subverting Maul's expectations. Where there should have been a block, Vader dance away. When there could have been a strike, Vader fell back. His fighting style didn't make sense! The unconventionality made Maul waste valuable energy trying to rain harmless blows on nothing.

Finally, Maul landed a glancing blow on Vader but it did little harm. All he was able to achieve was cutting off a lock of his tawny hair and a burn on Vader's cheek. Annoyed, Vader fingered his shortened hair and jumped back. Surprised, Maul stumbled forwards, unable to stop his forwards momentum. His bad knee gave out and he fell to the ground. Vader kicked him in the side, rolling him over and struck. Only Maul's outstanding reflexes saved his life. His saber was cut in two and he had a long cauterized wound from sternum to groin but he was alive.

Suddenly a young voice from Vader's com shouted. "Master, where are you?! I'm surrounded!" Vader flicked his eyes to his com and back to Maul. He fought internally and Maul held his breath. At last, Vader sheathed his blade and ran off. Maul let his head fall back to the ground in relief. He would live. His feral yellow eyes snapped open. But Vader will die.


	52. The Apple

Vader was in a fix and he did not like it one bit. There were too many thoughts floating in his head and he felt as if everyone needed him simultaneously. He needed to retrieve Ahsoka, he needed to defeat this Maul character, and he needed to think about that apple he will steal from Idun of the Aesir.

While Ahsoka was making her way to the Wookie settlement, he was torturing a traitor captured on his flag ship, Executor. The man was useless but with his last breath, he gurgled out one of Vader's greatest fears.

"You.." cough. "Will never keep her." The man wheezed. Vader struck him across the face with the back of his gloved hand. Giving his hand a scornful shake to rid it of blood and sputum, he raised it again. "I don't know who you are talking about," Vader's hand cracked across the man's face, whipping it to the side. The man slumped and stayed down. Briefly, Vader thought the man died but weakly, he lifted his head and spat at Vader's boots.

"She won't last, Earthlings have such short lives," he gave a choking cackle. "Why should I believe you?" Vader gave him a withering look behind his mask, hiding the sinking feeling that the man was speaking about his Solaria. "You do or you don't but don't be surprised that one day you wake up and she will be old. Or dead. Ha. Ha. Haha," the man's laughter trailed off weakly. "Or she might leave you, unable to face the fact that you will be young and strong far longer than she." Leave him? Solaria might go? Vader snapped his neck out of sheer aggravation.

Vader looked at the slain man. Was it true? Did the people from Earth live such drastically short lives? Slowly the realization sunk in and dread bubbled in his stomach. One day Solaria was going to age. She wasn't going the be the jewel of the Empire, the most beautiful woman in existence. She would fade, withering away like a flower. Gorgeous and ephemeral but ultimately mortal. He would lose her to time itself. He couldn't take that chance.

Vader dove in the dead man's mind searching for anything that might convey immortality or something close to it. He must have known something if he brought it up just to needle Vader at the brink of death. From experience, Vader knew that people only taunted if they held information they thought he did not have. Modern medicine would extend her life, yes but would anything preserve her youth? He knew his Master was looking for something similar. For years, he was sent on lengthy missions trying to track down rumours that ultimately lead to nothing. Looking faster, he felt the man's memories fade. There. He found a faint flicker of memory. Something about a legendary golden apple that belongs to Idun of the Aesir. Satisfied, Vader withdrew. Stupid man, believing that the Aesir were only myths. Vader knew that they were real. He had encountered them on his travels a long time ago. This was the first tangible lead he had ever gotten, it warranted further investigation.

But first, Ahsoka. Returning to the present he focused on Maul. After the man's quip about Solaria, blind fury surpassed him and his only thought was to beat the man into submission. If he dared to touch Solaria, Vader would rip his heart out.

The crackling of his com snapped him violently back to the present. Ahsoka's distant voice returned his attention to his actual mission. "Master!" Vader frowned, he could finish this…thing off or retrieve his distressed apprentice. "Master, I'm surrounded, where are you?" Ahsoka shouted. He shook himself mentally, Ahsoka's life was more important than the death of this Zabrak. Turning, he ran towards the waiting transport, leaving the defeated Zabrak on the ground.

Panting Ahsoka bounded up the ramp the enormous Wookie draped over her lanky form. The doors closed in the nick of time. Small explosions rocked the craft as the Wookies desperately tried to save their prince. "Put that Wookie in cryo. We have to make a stop before Coruscant," Vader commanded. "Where?" Ahsoka asked, shoving the Wookie in a rectangular storage unit. It took a couple tries but bracing the door with her back, she was able to shut it.

"Asgard."

With only Ahsoka, he took a small stealth ship and punched in the coordinates to the planet. He quickly explained what he had obtained from the man. "Is it true? Do the Terrans live shorter lives?" he asked. Ahsoka shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Master, I don't know. But seeing as we are here, let's try and see if we can find this garden."

Slipping into incognito mode, their small sleek ship slipped into the atmosphere, the shielding of the ship preventing the Aesir from scanning for their signature and the camouflaging plates shifted so that they blended into the sky. "Hey, look!" Ahsoka pointed to a large field full of trees and shrubbery and whatnot fenced off. Vader nodded, this was most likely the garden. They got lucky.

"Find a caretaker," he instructed. They touched down smoothly and split up. Vader took the northern half while Ahsoka went south. There did not seem to be any sentient life around. He walked carefully, not hiding himself like a fugitive but not advertising his position. The garden was a paradise with flower bushes and fruit trees of every species imaginable. Solaria would have loved it.

An alert. Ahsoka commed him, sending him coordinates of her location. Vader sprinted towards her. The man was unconscious already, making his job easier. Ahsoka shifted guiltily. "I didn't expect to literally run into him and then I, uh knocked him out." She blinked innocently. "Never mind that," Vader put a hand on the man's head and forced his way into the man's memories. Identifying the correct tree, Vader let him go.

"Let's go," he instructed. With his description and Ahsoka's help, they wondered around until they found a stately tree covered with golden apples.

"Oh wow! They look like real gold!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

A sleeping dragon was curled protectively around the broad mahogany trunk. "Keep it asleep," Vader whispered. Ahsoka nodded and sat down, screwing her eyes up with concentration. They had practiced mind invasion and forcing sleep on others on Mustafar. Hopefully she could perform as she did during training. The stakes were much higher than just extra pushups. Vader carefully went up the small incline and climbed over the thick brown and green mottled coils of the great serpentine dragon. The coils were as thick as his torso and eyeing the heads attentively, he plucked 2 pieces of fruit from the tree. It always behooved him to have backups. He retreated a bit quickly and let out a breath. The dragon did not stir the entire time. Ahsoka stood shakily and swiped beads of concentration out of her eyes.

Leading Ahsoka back to the ship, he glanced at the innocuous piece of fruit. Something the Emperor had sought for so long and hard. If Master ever found out, he would take the apples himself. But he wasn't going to let Solaria go. Not yet, not ever. He couldn't. Who was he going to spend his time with? He needed her like oxygen. She was someone reliable, someone who understood him and Vader would be damned before he let her die. He wiped the dew coating the delicate metallic skin on the fruit away. A tiny spark of rebellion ignited. The Emperor didn't have to know about this.


	53. Webs

So it was true. There really was a riot stirring on Earth, begun by Senator Tragan. That was why Maul took her back to Earth. She knew he had let her escape too easily. Solaria paced on her balcony. What was the point of letting her find the base? Solaria felt trapped in a web with an ominous spider hidden just out of site and manipulated by an expert puppeteer. It felt like a trap but she could not let it go, not without a contingency. She knew what was to be done but, could she bring herself to do it? Solaria fisted her hands in her skirt. Who was she really? She wasn't just a simple entertainer anymore. She was the only woman in the galaxy to manipulate Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, the Jedi Council, Padme Amidala, and Prince Tyrranus. Successfully! she thought with a touch of hysteria. She hid the rebellion on her planet for as long as she could but never did come up with a solution. At least she deflected the Jedi enough not to recruit Earth officially into their cause.

She needed leverage. Something she could sacrifice to Vader. Someone. Her reflection in the doors caught her eye and she turned to examine herself. Who was she anymore? She wasn't the same woman 3 years ago-the doe eyed ballerina suddenly catapulted into the galactic spot light. She wasn't the woman 2 years ago-the terrified woman left in the callous hands of Darth Vader. Who was she now? A woman who was willing to do what was needed to keep her system out of the civil war that was threatening the Empire.

"Naarva!" she called. Naarva materialized at her side. "Invite Padme to dinner here. I need to talk to her." Naarva dressed Solaria, keeping her eyes subverted. Solaria had a feeling she knew but Solaria squared her shoulders, she was committed now.

After an hour of enjoyable but meaningless small talk, Solaria decided to take the plunge.

"Maybe the Rebellion is something I need to look into." Solaria admitted.

"What is with the change of heart?" Padme asked, taking a bite of the pasta. Solaria shrugged, "My people have spoken, they are no longer happy under the Emperor's rule." Padme looked unconvinced and so she added quietly, "I went to Zygeria. I can't believe the Emperor turns a blind eye. It's barbaric."

"Exactly!" Padme leaned closer with a manic glint in her warm brown eyes. "Who should I contact?" Solaria asked. "Well, you can speak to Obi Wan." Padme suggested.

"I don't think so. Obi Wan is a Jedi and their position in the Rebellion is, well, questionable." Solaria said reluctantly. She didn't want to bring any more people down. Padme nodded. You can talk to Cassian Andor. He's a pilot in the Rebellion and I trust him."

Here was the hard part. Solaria made a show of fiddling with her bracelet, discretely turning on the recording device. "Cassian Andor. He's pretty well known, the Empire has a 100,000 credit bounty on his head. It would be dangerous to contact him." The warm atmosphere of her suite felt oppressively hot, the candles on the table were suddenly blinding.

"You can contact an associate." Padme offered.

"Traitors are everywhere," she winced internally. "I want to meet him face to face. I don't know if he is trustworthy, even with you vouching for him, no offense." Her heart was pounding in her ears. Solaria could not believe that Padme was unable to pick up her anxiety. She had to force herself to stay still.

"Meet him-"

Solaria cut in, "Not in the core worlds, if anyone caught me…"

Padme thought for a moment, then added, "Well there is a small base on Endor."

Solaria dismissed the suggestion with an elegant wave of her hand. "That is too far, any pilot willing to take me there would be suspicious why I would go to such a deserted place."

"There is a secret base on Taivas," Padme whispered. "Obi Wan can take you, I think it is a Jedi Temple."

Solaria nodded, "Go ahead and contact him. I'll meet with Andor." Padme made an unintelligible sound of glee and excused herself to contact Obi Wan.

Done. Solaria took her pendant in hand. Who was she anymore?

She waited for Vader's return in the evening. She wondered how she was going to broach the topic of the rebellion on Earth. Solaria was reluctant to betray Padme. Though she was overzealous in her mission for democracy, Padme was a breath of fresh air and Solaria genuinely liked her. There wasn't even a full blown rebellion, she told herself, this was just discontent. If Vader doesn't ask, she won't tell.

Vader brushed into the room and headed straight towards her. Solaria grinned and held out her hands. Despite her nerves, she was genuinely happy to see him. Vader took one and brought it to his lips for his customary greeting. She loved when he greeted her, it made her feel special. He let go of her hand and pressed his lips against hers.

He was so clearly a warrior and not a lover. He didn't have a lover's touch, he was all eager hands and lips. "I take it that your mission was a success?" she asked between kisses. "Yes," Vader murmured against her neck. She allowed him to lead her into the bedroom, curious at his newfound initiative.

Vader stripped quickly giving Solaria a delightful view of his amazing body. Tanned skin flowed over lean and hard muscles, lines and curves breaking his form up into individual muscles. Almost shy now, he turned to her and touched her face gently. She smiled, leaning into his touch. Vader swallowed visibly and then slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and then led the dress down her body to the ground. Solaria held still letting him stare at her half naked body. Vader ran his hands through her silky hair, studying her. His eyes had darkened turning the most incredible shade of navy. Solaria took a step forwards and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He reached behind her to undo her brassiere and growled with frustration when the tiny clasps refused to obey him.

Reaching behind to help him, Solaria laughed when he batted her helping hands away. "I can do it," he said stubbornly. Solaria shook her head and moved her hair over one shoulder as she turned around. After some fiddling, he got it off.

She laid down on the bed and let him take initiative. Vader climbed on top and gently ran his hands down her body. He tentatively caressed her hip then meandered his hand up to her breast and grasped firmly. Solaria arched into him with pleasure, driving him on with a roll of her hips. Vader shuddered and moved her legs to wrap around his waist. Carefully, he eased himself into her with a graceful stroke. Solaria enjoyed intimacy with Vader, he was always so careful and attentive. He never did anything without reason. It was always much more enjoyable seeing him break control.

Solaria moved her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was so close. Gripping his shoulders, she tilted her hips so that Vader could go deeper and deeper. Pleasure radiated from her core, feeding off of his and multiplying like hundreds of butterflies that took flight; surrounding her and bringing her up to touch the sun. Solaria adored being so close to him. When most intimate, he was the most vulnerable and Vader was always so loving. The searing inferno of her orgasm to her to the edge of consciousness. Clutching him in her pleasure, Solaria's vision whited out. Drifting back down from her high, she felt Vader tense and then released his pleasure inside, his cum thick and hot.

Vader dropped down heavily beside her and oh so gently pulled himself out, the both of them shivering with oversensitivity. He slid an arm under her waist to hold her close. Solaria reached over and tangled herself with him. Pressing herself to his overheated skin, they caught their breaths. Vader reached over suddenly. "I have something for you," he said and handed her a golden apple.

"What is this?" Solaria accepted it and examined the apple in her hand. It was firm like a fruit but the skin was cool and shone like a metal.

"Extended longevity, eternal youth," Vader said, watching her. "You mean, if I eat this I'll have eternal youth?" Solaria looked at it dubiously. "Supposedly," Vader murmured, stroking her back.

Solaria put the metallic apple onto the side table. She looked at it hard. An extended life incurs a hefty price. She would leave all that she knows behind. She would only have a few people that will share her extended life. How long could she deal with the loneliness? Vader gazed at her, waiting. Solaria put the apple back on the stand and slid back to his side. "Not now, I have to think about it." Vader nodded, accepting her answer. Solaria rested her chin on his broad chest staring at his handsome face. He had already fallen asleep. She brushed his damp curls from his face. How was she going to break the news now?


	54. Act 6

Since it's America's birthday, I decided to treat you all with more chapters! I was too lazy to separate them so I lumped them all into one big chapter. Buckle up, it's going to be wild.

Chapter Betrayal

An alert woke him and Vader gently slipped out from under the sleeping figure of Solaria. He dallied just a moment to admire the graceful curve of her spine and waist. Reaching over, he pulled the covers over her and dressed himself in his discarded trousers. He went out of the bed room before actually reading the report on his com. After a beat he thought he read it wrong. A sinking feeling filled the pit of his stomach. He turned to look back at Solaria, curled up under the covers. Vader had to confirm it; she wouldn't do this to him, not Solaria. He dressed fully and with one last look at her peaceful face, went to the military base. Taking his stealth ship, he slipped away to Earth.

He entered the Earth's atmosphere invisibly. No one saw his approach. It paid to have a custom stealth ship kept secret from all but himself. He breathed in the fresh Earth air. Seeing the greenery around and the mountains in the area, no wonder Solaria loves her planet. He mounted his speeder and went to the Earth Senator's quarters.

Breaking in, he melded into the shadows and hunted the man down. The Force guided him to the oblivious man. Vader found him sleeping in a sumptuous room with green curtains, green comforter, green pillows-too much green. Vader scanned the overly green room, searching for a defense droid. Finding it, he crushed it silently with the Force then stalked over to the green bed. Vader didn't bother waking the man, he could just take what he needed. Infiltrating the defenseless man's mind, he searched the memories until he found it. Irrefutable evidence of Earth's betrayal to the Galactic Empire. And Solaria's betrayal to himself. Vader clenched a fist. There was a slim chance she didn't know and had no part in it. He resisted the urge to murder the man. Instead, he reassembled the droid with his prodigious skill and tampered with its recording of the night, eliminating any evidence that he was ever there.

Like a ghost, Vader left the way he came and made his way back to Mustafar. He fought with himself the entire way. He had to report the base on Earth and let the Emperor mete out punishment as such, but the most likely course of action was the complete annihilation of the planet. Solaria would hate him. The new part of him that Vader discovered did not want her to hate him. He wanted her cling to him, to need him as much as he needed her. Vader didn't know what to do. His new conflictions vexed him.

Before, meeting her, Vader merely followed the Emperor's commands, nothing more, nothing less. If the Emperor desired something, Vader made it possible. The Wookie he was charged with kidnapping was successfully captured, ransomed, and returned in a matter of days. Even bounty hunters would have baulked at such a daunting mission but Vader complied immediately, without questions. Now that his own desires conflicted with his directive, Vader felt trapped and he hated it. Vader slammed a fist down on his arm rest and stared at his own hand in surprise. He never burst out with emotions, what was happening?

He had changed much and Vader did not know how much of the change was desirable. He was overly attached now and he had desires and messy feelings. Life was simpler without them. But now he knew that before, he was just existing. His former life was a shadow of the vibrancy of the life he had now. It was as if Vader was living in black and white. Now there were so many coruscating colors. It overwhelmed him but dazzled him. How could he go back living in shades of gray?

Interium

Palpatine grinned to himself. Excellent, the boy finally grew attached to the dancer. It took a bit longer than expected. The woman is gorgeous and incredibly charismatic, half of his court was in love and the rest was in lust. Like a master of puppets, he drew them together and split them apart, all according to his plan. Yes, he could feel his young apprentice's rage even across the parsecs. All he needed to do was to break the boy and finally, the dark will consume him and he would be the Emperor's forever. No one will be able to take him away.

The Emperor drew himself up from the throne and waved his attending guards away. He glided like a snake to the secret wing that he built to hold his poor mad mistress. Entering, he went directly to her. As her custom, she was singing over the empty moldering cradle. Palpatine held her immobile with the Force before wrapping his arms around her. Laying his cheek on her coarse hair, he murmured, "Soon, my dear Shmi. Soon we will be reunited."

Chapter Freedom

Vader stalked back to the bed. "How long have you known?" He asked sibilantly. She looked believably confused. Solaria sat up, holding the sheets to her body.

"W-what? "

"Don't. mislead me. You know everything that happens on Earth. How long?" His voice was harder than she ever remembered. This was a different Vader, the monster of the galaxy and she quailed being on the receiving end of his anger. His hurt.

He was angrier than she had remembered in a long time. It was the worst scenario that could have happened. "A month," she whispered.

Vader turned away in tight lipped anger. "Ahsoka, prime the ship, we're going to Earth."

"What are you going to do?!" Solaria asked, panic setting in. She wrapped the sheets around her and slid out of the bed to look him in the eye

"Destroy the Rebels and punish Earth," Vader said flatly, his eyes were dull. He was looking through her, looking at the Rebels beyond her.

"Punish Earth or punish me?" Solaria glared, swallowing her tears. She knew she betrayed him, she had hurt him so badly but she didn't know how to tell him. Her heart broke for him.

Solaria tried to explain, "What was I going to tell you?! Baseless rumors? I didn't know what was true or not. The rumors were confirmed only a few days ago." Vader walked around her and bent to gather her clothing discarded at the foot of the bed. He thrust it at her coldly.

"Protocol dictates that I must report the base and mete out punishment. Any resistance will be put down with extreme prejudice." This wasn't her Vader, he had successfully buried all of his emotions and once again, he was the Emperor's pawn. Vader commanded her to get dressed and led her onto the ship. The legion had gathered and Ahsoka had readied the dreadnought. They locked eyes, Ahsoka fidgeted, ready to burst with questions but she knew that even she wouldn't be able to get away with questions when Vader was in such a black mood. The dreadnought left with a legion of clones ready for battle and headed to Earth in the middle of the night.

There was Earth, as beautiful as she remembered, a green and blue jewel in an otherwise desolate system. It was going to be dust and ashes and it was all Solaria's fault. She had tried so so hard to protect it and it seemed like her best just wasn't enough. She took a peek at Vader but she couldn't read him. He was ready for battle with his black uniform and helmet on. At least she wasn't cuffed but she was surrounded by watchful clones and Ahsoka was firmly ordered to be at his side and forbidden to talk to her.

Vader clasped his hands behind his back. "Ready the pulsar cannon," he commanded.

Solaria covered her mouth in horror at the order. The pulsar cannon had a blast radius of hundreds of miles and firing from the atmosphere would ensure the destruction of the base and the nearby cities. Millions of people lived in the cities and all were going to be put to death because of a team of rebels. Solaria wasn't the type who cried easily but now, she broke down and cried in her hands as quietly as she could. Silently, Rex handed her a handkerchief which she took gratefully. It didn't matter if the clones saw her. First, the destruction from the pulsar what next? Harvesting? She had given up her happiness, her future, her freedom for her people. What else could she give? They would be slaughtered, every man, woman, and child. Her beautiful earth would be reduced to ash and dust. She couldn't do it, she could protect Obi Wan and Padme no longer. If her people died, all that she had done and sacrificed for her people would have been for naught.

"Lord Vader, the Rebels are on Taivas. There's a Jedi temple that they are using as headquarters," Solaria announced as steadily as she could.

That caught his attention. Slowly, he turned to face her. "How did you know?" He asked robotically.

"I- Senator Amidala," she closed her eyes at the betrayal a tear slipping from under her lids. "I have proof," Solaria popped the recording device from her bracelet and held it out as a measly offering. Vader went to her and she couldn't even look at him. She flinched when she felt Vader's touch. He wiped away the tear and murmured, "You did the right thing. You know I would have found out eventually." Solaria couldn't breathe, his saber was in his hand, she was in his control. "Please," She whispered, licking dry lips, "Don't report the base on Earth. Destroy it but don't tell the Emperor. Please Vader, I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

He raised a brow. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Chapter Goodbye

"You could stay," he said quietly, his eyes pleading with the emotions he couldn't put into words.

Solaria wouldn't meet his eyes.

Vader was tempted. Sorely tempted to command her to pledge herself to him until all the stars died. She would do it too, out of obligation to her home world but she will hate him. Her sun would dim and she will become bitter. Empty, pathetic. That new part of him that she had released from deep inside wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to...love him. The way his prey sacrificed themselves hoping that their death will appease his wrath and allow their loved ones to go free. He understood them at last. They wasn't pathetic-she wasn't. Solaria was stronger than anyone he knew. She gave everything up for the life of captivity for others even though she owed them nothing.

Vader raised a hand, halting the clones. "I won't tell. Earth is safe. Go home," he addressed her.

Solaria looked at him confused. Vader turned away. "Ahsoka," he called, "Take her back to Earth. Take the transporter and use this code." He rattled off a series of numbers then shut off the cannon. The bridge was completely silent beyond the whining hum of the cannon powering down. She was still there, waiting for his verdict.

He turned back to her, absorbing her form. He wanted to remember every detail, he was probably not ever seeing her again.

"I'm setting you free."

Part of him hoped, expected her to stay but with reasons only known to her, she nodded and turned her back on him. Vader's heart broke. He always knew that she would hurt him one day but he didn't know how much it would hurt. His entire body felt was if it was immolated by the lava from his home. Vader did not know how he could be feeling so much pain without an injury.

He watched her leave with Ahsoka and a part of him. Vader commanded the clones to stand by. The men seemed to be ill at ease. They didn't know how to respond to the new developments. They liked Solaria but due to their programming, they didn't know how or were willing to disobey direct commands.

Vader sighed watching the shuttle exit his ship and enter the atmosphere. Rex joined him, watching them descend to the ground. A small sleek craft appeared out of nowhere and followed the same trajectory. He tensed. It was a familiar darkness that followed them. Vader had a bad feeling about the craft.

"Shoot that craft down!" he commanded. The clones scrambled to obey, jumping into their stations and readying the weapons.

"Now!" He watched anxiously as red beams of energy streaked through space only to miss their target. The ship evaded the blasts with unnatural ease. This had to be a Force user. Vader never panicked but the feeling in his chest was close to it. "Rex, command the bridge, I will radio instructions, the rest of you, ready Gold Squadron!"

Vader dropped his cape for extra speed as he sprinted through his ship to the fighters. "Sir, the ships are still priming!" A clone ran beside him. "Prime faster," he snarled. "Lord Vader, we are priming as fast as we can!" the clone persisted. "Don't prime then," Vader grabbed the man by the throat and threw him away. "You!" he pointed at another clone. "Get that R2-D2 droid on my ship and get the pilots up and in space immediately!" Vader leaped gracefully into his fighter. He turned the ship on while at the same time, he synced his com. The noise and bustle of clones rushing into place was ignored as he explored the Force. The other darkness was a red, angry darkness full of jealousy and bitterness. He didn't like it.

Flying out, he engaged in aerial combat almost immediately. The two ships exchanged fire while dodging various Earth satellites. Vader growled when the other craft landed a hit on his engine. The right engine was on fire, his droid reported. Vader was about to snap at the little droid but the tenacious fellow had already left his hold and was busily repairing the engine. Vader dodged a charge from the opponent and fired back. The rest of squadron finally caught up and released a hail of blasts on the other ship. The other ship fled to Earth with the squadron in hot pursuit.

"Sir, that's Commander Tahno's ship! Should we protect her?" A voice spoke into his ear. Vader knew that Ahsoka was a good flyer. After all, he taught her. This ship was the main objective. "No. She will be fine. Stay on this ship." Now that he was closer, Vader identified the ship as a Star Courier. It had be heavily modified in order to perform the acrobatic evasions and high powered blasts. The ship was in excellent condition, the person who modified it was an expert, Vader grudgingly admitted. Though he admired the ship, it wasn't going to stop him from destroying it. Besides, he could do a better job.

Suddenly the ship dropped and spiraled out of sight. "Squadron, was there a confirmed hit?" he queried. A chorus of nos responded and Vader flipped up side down to investigate. Kriff, the ship was after Ahsoka's. Desperately, he pursued it, ignoring the confused clones. He pushed his ship to it's limits, the metal exterior catching fire from the air friction. He watched in horror as Ahsoka's small ship was hit and he sensed that the other ship was going to fire again. Vader launched his torpedoes at the ship and hit it. The other ship let out a final volley of torpedoes. He sensed Ahsoka's panic as she struggled to control the ship.

Vader radioed her and spoke quickly while detonating the other missiles. "Ahsoka. Redirect all remaining power to the rear engine and turn tightly. You want to go in circles." He didn't hear a reply but he saw the small craft going in circles, spiraling to the ground. Spiraling would reduce the speed of descent and hopefully allow them to land with their limbs intact. Keeping an eye on the other smoking craft hurtling towards the ground, he continued with his instructions. The other ship fired one final time and Vader split the missile in two with the Force before it even reached Ahsoka's ship.

Ahsoka landed in a horrible grinding, crunching, way-the squeal of metal protesting its untimely end, causing the hairs on his arms to raise unpleasantly. He really needed to teach her emergency landings. Vader hopped out and made his way to the wreck.

"Master!" Ahsoka popped up like a daisy after the snow. She was covered in soot, her uniform was torn but she looked fine. Ahsoka reached down and helped a shaken Solaria up. "I'm going to be sick," Solaria warned but Vader used the Force to take her down. Despite everything, he couldn't help wrapping his arms around her and checking for injuries. Besides minor scratches and contusions, she was alright.

A hum of a light saber made him whirl around. A Zabrak stood before him, still smoldering. "You have what belongs to me." The man pointed a crimson blade at Solaria. Vader pushed her behind him and drew his light saber.

He knew that Force signature was familiar, it was the same man from Kashyyk. The man whirled his blade and rushed Vader. Vader stood his ground, he had faced this man and brought him to his knees. They met in a clash of sparks. Vader wrapped the Force around the man and spun him out. Dropping low, he stabbed but the man danced away. Vader heard Ahsoka and Solaria run. Good, he would handle the Zabrak unhindered. Leaping back, Vader used the Force to call debris from the ship to him and form a whirlwind of wickedly sharp shrapnel penning the man in. The man whirled his double ended saber in a shield, Vader smirked and brought the Force down with a clench of his hand. Concentrating hard, he transmuted the metal-welding it into a prison. Satisfied, he turned but the metal creaked ominously and Vader readied himself. The creature burst out in fury. He leapt over Vader and landed on the remnants of his ship. Calling something to his hand, he stabbed it and threw it at Vader.

Vader cursed, it was the ship's reactor. The heat of the light saber had destabilized it and the detonation would kill them all. "Ahsoka, go in the caves!" he shouted and used both hands to direct the reactor up as far as he could with the Force. With an earth shaking explosion, the reactor unleashed its fury like the vengeance of a dying star, vibrating the air and sending the energy into the ground. Vader was swept off his feet. He slammed into something hard and felt himself drifting into oblivion. He tried to rise but a wave of nausea forced him to stop. Hopefully the Zabrak died and Ahsoka and Solaria made it away, he thought vaguely.


	55. Finite

"I don't want to die here. It's so dark and cold. I miss the sky," Solaria murmured, leaning against the cold wall in the cave. "I don't even know how long we've been in here. It feels like forever." She said tiredly.

"Well, I miss the sun. We'll get out, I promise! The first thing I will do is tell the sun hello and never go underground again. If I can help it." Ahsoka said as confidently as she could. She had her com on with her and hopefully Master and Rex would come and get them. Closing her eyes, she mentally reviewed all the events that transpired in the past day.

As they descended through Earth's atmosphere to the ground, a small sleek ship shot them out of the sky. Ahsoka performed a rather rough landing-she admitted-with the Vader's help and touched down in a valley surrounded by caverns. Woozy and shaken, Ahsoka helped Solaria out to meet Vader. They watched as a Zabrak appeared from the other ship and immediately engaged Master Vader. The man was far out of Ahsoka's weight class and she stood by as her Master fought. Just watching him, Ahsoka could tell he was as very physical fighter. He favored Form VII: Juyo a chaotic and erratic form of combat and Niman a hybrid martial art form. The alien bombarded Vader with blows of such power, it took her breath away but Vader wove around them, graceful and elusive as smoke on the wind. At these times when Master was truly tested, he shone as bright as a star, the Force radiating off of him blinded her. No movement was wasted nothing was superfluous. Vader led the Zabrak into a trap and imprisoned him in a cage of metal from the ship's hull.

Ahsoka made to run at him but her Master shouted, "Ahsoka, stop!" She skidded to a stop, Solaria running into her back. The metal enclosure shook the burst open with a shriek. The Zabrak jumped out over Master and onto the ship. Ahsoka grabbed Solaria's hand and started running into the caves. She had a bad feeling about this. She turned around and saw Master throw the ship's reactor into the air. He turned his head and for a split second, they locked eyes even through his mask and then-an ear deafening, bone breaking explosion threw them into the caves. The entrance shuddered and then started caving in. Ahsoka and Solaria ran deeper and deeper into the series of caves until the ground stopped rumbling and debris did not continue to rain down upon them.

"Why didn't you stay with Master?" Ahsoka asked once they had recovered their breath. "I'm holding him back. I don't want him always looking out for me." Solaria said with practiced ease. "I don't believe you," Ahsoka squinted. "What do you want me to say then?" Solaria asked with a touch of anger. Ahsoka stared at her. "You're running away. You're scared. You think that Master is a monster and now that he had cut you loose. You're running scared."

Solaria glared venomously at her. "I know you're scared," she grabbed Solaria's hands. "You're the one who convinced me that he still has good in him. You're the only one who can break the Emperor's hold on him. You need to be there for him." Solaria looked away, "He was so ready to kill everyone." Ahsoka moved to be directly in her line of sight and stared deeply at her. "You know him. He's not a monster. There's good in him, I know it. You know it. You gave him all this light and you can't just take it away. You'll leave him in the darkness and he will become a true monster."

Solaria opened her mouth, shut it and sighed. "I can't. I don't want any more people relying on me. I don't have all the answers. I don't want to be responsible and selfless forever. I'm tired."

Ahsoka glared at her. "No. You're being a coward. You have feelings for Master Vader, don't even try to deny it. You can't just keep running away. You're hurting people other than yourself. I know you're tired but this isn't the fate of the galaxy. It's you and Master. And by extension, me." Solaria gave her an exasperated smile. "Ahsoka, nothing is that simple." Ahsoka made a face and let the subject go but only for a moment.

"We need to go," an ominous rumbling filled the cave. A boulder fell causing both women to leap to their feet. "Go where?" a deep voice asked and Ahsoka spun to meet the unwanted visitor. A red blade ignited then another. In the bloody light, a Zabrak was illuminated, his tattoos blending into the shadows perfectly, making a part of the dark. Ahsoka and Solaria ran from him faster and faster, careening recklessly in the darkness. The hum of the double bladed saber urged them to run even faster. Ahsoka looked back, the demonic yellow and red eyes glared back at her. Terrified by their animal rage, Ahsoka grabbed Solaria's hand pulling her along. They ran blindly through the caves. Solaria gripped her hand firmly while Ahsoka did her best to lead. They haven't a hope of a prayer to outrun the mysterious attacker. He was keeping pace easily, if he wanted to he would have captured them by now. He laughed, a harsh barking sound that sent chills crawling on her lekku. It was time to stop running. Trusting the Force, she led Solaria on a path that seemed to go downhill, deeper underground. After a half dozen paces and a right turn, a blade of sunlight illuminated the exit. Ahsoka let of Solaria's hand.

"There's the exit, come on! I'll hold him back!" Ahsoka pushed Solaria ahead and ignited her light sabers, gripping them in damp hands.

"No, we go together!" Solaria tugged at her arm. "We're so close, I can see the light! You don't want to die here remember? You want to see the sun and stars again!" Ahsoka swallowed, there was no way they could outrun the Zabrak, he was too fast. He could have overrun them a long time ago but he was toying with her, seeing if she would make a stand. He stood there quietly, watching their exchange.

"Go now!" Ahsoka shouted when the Zabrak assassin turned on his blade. Blades. It was a single handed double sided light saber. Gritting her teeth, she brandished her sabers, holding them in her signature reverse grip. "What are you doing?! The exit is right there!" Solaria screamed at her.

"Go, I'll catch up!" Ahsoka lied, "I need to hold him back, trust me! Run! Run and don't look back!" Solaria's eyes darted from her to the exit and then to the ceiling where dust and pebbles rained down faster and faster. Solaria bit her lip but turned and sprinted to the exit.

They clashed, the blades whirled and Ahsoka had to use all of her training and natural athletic skill just to stay alive. She wasn't fighting to win, this man was far superior, only Master could face him and win. She was just buying time. She twisted, narrowly dodging a stab but was cut on the side. Pushing aside the pain, she was so grateful Master had forced her to train in the lava lakes of Mustafar, burns didn't bother her and made her study all forms of light saber combat until she was proficient in all. Still, she hated Juyo. Ahsoka knew that Form VII was incredibly taxing, opting instead to conserve energy and used Form II: Makashi and Form III: Soretsu-Master Obi Wan's preferred form- and try to outlast him. Staggering, she held up her light sabers once more. The Zabrak pushed an aggressive offensive. He was a blur of red and black, his blows gaining more and more power as she weakened. Ahsoka fended him off with tight blows and subtle dodges to provide herself with maximum defense coverage. Finding and opening, she darted in and managed to cut off one of his horns. His eyes narrowed and holding her still with the Force, he stabbed her in the side. Struggling, Ahsoka broke free and leapt backwards to Solaria who had returned.

Clutching her side, Ahsoka coughed weakly. She was done, that was clear. If the other Sith didn't kill her, her injuries would. Solaria was shouting something at her but the ringing in her ears blocked Solaria out.

"There are things worth dying for," Ahsoka smiled, her eyes welling with hot tears, she shoved Solaria away roughly. Raising her arms, she brought down the ceiling, separating herself and Solaria. Rocks and debris rained down forming a wall. A small gap let her see Solaria's stunned face. "Tell the sun I said hello," She smiled at Solaria's horror-stricken face. Cobalt clashed with molten sunshine. The last time I'll see the sun she thought vaguely. With one final effort, Ahsoka pushed Solaria away with the Force with all of her strength. "AHSOKA, NO!" Solaria reached back for her, fighting against the Force. Desperately outstretching her arm and fingers. She still couldn't leave Ahsoka behind. Tears filled her eyes and Ahsoka had to look away. Solaria's voice echoed in the chamber before an immense boulder fell into place with a deafening BOOM! , drowning out her voice and enclosing her into darkness. She had brought the ceiling down, blocking the exit. The Zabrak was stuck with her now.

The demonic yellow bloodshot eyes stared back from the darkness. Ahsoka's lips peeled back in a defiant snarl, showing her fangs. With a howl of fear and fury, she launched herself at those eyes. Ahsoka raged, she was NOT going to die in the dark at the hands of a monster more animal than man. Not without a fight. Holding her sabers in her signature reverse grip, she flew at him and let loose a barrage of strikes, going straight into Ataru. He swirled his double headed saber, deflecting them easily. Maul let out a predatory growled and lunged at her with the speed of a striking snake. Asoka was feeding off of the Force using it to staunch the bleeding and augment her power and speed. He was incredibly fast and immensely strong but with the Force flowing into her, she kept him at bay. Ahsoka vaulted over him and channel the momentum of her flight to bring down her blades upon his head. He flung her off easily but not before she landed a glancing blow on his shoulder.

He bared his teeth and advanced, his spinning saber preventing her from using her preferred Niman. "So, youngling. You were well taught but not nearly enough to defeat me!" He said. Using the Force, she flung rubble at him and while he batted it away, she jumped, kicking him in the throat and then launching herself off of his broad shoulders. In one fluid motion, she flipped letting her sabers lead cutting two deep parallel furrows onto his back and lopping off another horn. He fell forwards and Ahsoka dropped the ceiling on top of him. Breathing heavily Ahsoka grinned. That should hold him. She knew that he would be alive and madder than ever but she needed a reprieve. The pile of rubble rumbled and shot up. Ahsoka almost fell to her knees in exasperation. How did a cave in fail to stop him?! Maul staggered up, blood streaming from many cuts from the sharp rocks. He turned to he and his lips peeled back.

"Run, prey."

Ahsoka turned tail and ran. She tried to back track, tried to go the same path she and Solaria took but terror threatened to overcome her. She turned the corner and almost ran over Obi Wan.

"Master! You have to run, no time to explain!" She panted. She had no idea how he found her or why he was there but she was glad he was there. Sensing the danger, Obi Wan ignited his weapon and the Zabrak came into view. "Maul," Obi Wan hissed with distaste.

"Kenobi," Maul spat. Using the Force he threw Obi Wan into the darkness and rushed for Ahsoka instead. Evidently the loss of his horn took precedent over killing her former Master.

Maul snarled and slammed his head into hers, stunning her. Ahsoka instinctively backed away and held up her sabers to defend herself but with a kick that held appalling power to her side she dropped to her knees feeling her ribs shatter. Maul swung his saber trying to decapitate her but she blocked him and flung gravel into his face with the other hand again but prepared, he used the Force to stop the grit and fling it away. Things were happening too fast and she was getting scared. It felt like her time was running out faster and faster. Maul released his rage in a dizzying series of strikes that somehow she managed to block getting away with only minor burns. Ahsoka pressed back with a simple but effective defense, he was bringing her to her knees. Panting with exertion, she stood, her legs shaking with exhaustion, she fought back. Then, he slipped under her defense and with the last amount of energy she had Force pushed him away. It was too late she felt the searing burn of the light saber and the stench of burning flesh. She touched her abdomen with a shaking hand and it came away bloody. She fell to the ground, the world spinning. Distantly she heard Obi Wan scream her name but it was getting so dark and so cold. So cold.


	56. Vengeance

Chapter

Solaria screamed her grief at the sky. One of her closest and only friends was trapped under a mountain of stone with a monster and she couldn't even do anything. Gentle hands tugged her away. "Ma'am," Rex's familiar voice brought her sobbing to her knees. He gave her a moment then gently but persistently pulled her to her feet and led her to the ship.

"How did you find me?" she sniffed. "Commander Tahno gave us her location. Don't worry," he assured her as she whirled onto him. "We're going to take her out, Lord Vader went in after her. We need you to be warm first. You might have hypothermia. We're not leaving Ahsoka, don't worry," he repeated. She slumped against him in relief. Rex picked her up and made his way to the ship but paused when a subsonic hum filled the air.

The ground shook as the Jedi arrived. A small ship landed and a team of Jedi poured out, sabers drawn. They took one glance at the host of clones and started charging. Rex put Solaria down and stood to defend her. He drew his blasters and started firing.

"No, don't!" Solaria cried, recognizing Obi Wan. Obi Wan paused but the dark skinned man with the violet light saber ran forward, commanding the rest of the Jedi to attack. The clones formed a defensive position around her. "Stop!" her voice rose futilely. Nonononono she breathed shallowly. It was happening all over again. Once again, death followed her like a shadow and these men were her friends.

"Lady Solaria, get behind us," Captain Rex barked. She ducked under his arm and tackled Obi Wan. She pulled out the small knife she hid and held the blade to Obi Wan's throat. "Oh my, this is a surprise," Obi Wan remarked, unflappable as usual. "I'll kill your precious Jedi! Stop and drop your light saber!" She yelled at the dark skinned man. "Sorry," she muttered into Obi Wan's ear and yanked his hair back to press the knife harder in his neck. "S-sfine, you're forgiven," he grunted.

"Why are you standing up for these clones, they are just clones! They will be made again and again." The man yelled at her. "No they won't," she said firmly. "They are all different, they can't be replaced!"

"We aren't here for you! We are here for Vader!" The man shouted. Vader? How did they find him? She looked at Rex for any clues but his helmet made him unreadable. Rex held up his hands, weapons disengaged. "Lord Vader isn't here. We went AWOL. He is on Lothal." The Jedi looked at one another unsure. "Here's his location, Rex tossed a com at the man. Solaria widened her eyes at Rex's betrayal, he was loyal to the core. The com would tell them Vader's true position! He gave her a tiny nod and she released Obi Wan who rubbed his throat ruefully. The Jedi checked the com then called to their brethren and returned to their ship. Before Obi Wan could go, she grabbed him by the arm frantically.

"You have to save Ahsoka! She's trapped there with a monster!" Obi Wan nodded grimly and started ordering the clones to clear the entrance and used the ship's cannon to blast a new entrance while the Jedi left him behind. Solaria watched anxiously as the rubble was cleared away, making a new entrance.

"Aren't you going to be missed?" she asked. Obi Wan wiped his brow. "They'll be so focused on finding Vader by the time they realize I'm gone, I'll probably be back. They won't care about a humble Knight like myself."

At last a new opening emerged. "Please bring her back. Be careful," Solaria gripped Obi Wan's arm. "You're my only hope." He nodded, his brown eyes wet, and entered the darkness.

Solaria waved Rex into the ship. "Where to, milady?" Rex inquired. Solaria looked at her planet through the window. If she but said the word, she could stay on Earth and live a happy and uneventful life, reunited with her old friends and family. She could forget the past few years in space and live another life. One that wasn't quite as dangerous. But did she want it? What about the little family she made? How was Vader going to cope with the loss of Ahsoka?

She thought that if she had left Vader it would have been better if he had forgotten about her. He would be able to obey the Emperor with no doubts in his mind. With her out of the way, no one would give Earth a second look. Earth was only in the spotlight because she was and if she have up the spotlight, she thought she could help everyone. If she was honest with herself, Ahsoka was right. She was afraid. She feared chaining herself down to Vader and being trapped in a cage of her own design.

What about her responsibilities? Solaria made up her mind. For too long, she kept sacrificing more and more of herself, too afraid to grasp happiness. Earth was someone else's responsibility now. She had done all she could. There will always another person to step up and fill her shoes but no one could replace Vader. Love was the chains she willingly put on.

"Rex, leave half of the clones here. I must go to Coruscant. I need some answers."

He bobbed his head in agreement. "Milady, if I may. Please let me stay and get Commander Tahno and Lord Vader. Commander Cody can escort you." The man fisted his hands at his side. "Of course." Solaria placed a slender hand on his armored shoulder. "Bring them back."

"Yes, my lady."

Chapter Vengeance

After Solaria requested to be taken to Coruscant, Obi Wan gathered the remaining clones and started organizing the excavation. He and the clones labored to clear the entrance quickly with the Force and detonators. Once done, he and a large group ventured in, carefully dividing the labor to cover more ground. He could feel their anxiety. They were very loyal to Ahsoka, he noticed. They obeyed him without question, all to save her. She always did have a way about her, he smiled sadly. They walked faster and faster before setting off in a jog. An frantic feeling niggled at the back of his mind, he had a terrible premonition that Ahsoka was in danger.

A rumble made them crane their necks upwards. "Stay on your guard," he warned. Warily, they edged into the darkness. Calling upon the Force, Obi Wan led the group deeper and deeper into the system.

"Captain, do you have her location?" he turned to the lead clone. "No sir, I only have the last location she sent. There is no signal this deep underground." Obi Wan rubbed his beard deep in thought. The Force was not giving him any answers either. Ahsoka's familiar signature had changed due to her maturation, making it more difficult to locate her. Besides her now foreign signature, he could barely sense her beyond the overwhelming darkness of another more powerful signature. That one he recognized. The man who murdered his Master. Maul. Obi Wan thought he had killed that animal.

Hearing the familiar hum of lightsaber combat, Obi Wan rushed forwards and was almost trampled by Ahsoka. Obi Wan was so glad he found her. "Ahsoka!" he exclaimed joyfully. "No time, Master we have to run!" she grabbed his arm and yanked him along. She was at the end of her endurance panting heavily, Obi Wan noticed that she was covered in burns and contusions. Ahsoka was holding her side and judging from her physical condition, Obi Wan discerned that she was not going to hold out for much longer, fighting Maul in the dark was taxing.

She was about to go out one last time so Obi Wan whirled and ran at Maul yelling, "Get away from my Padawan!" Maul stopped his charge and grinned malevolently. He spun the saber, the blades whirring and Obi Wan prepared himself but unexpectedly, Maul gripped him with the Force and threw him into the oncoming group of clones. They all fell in a tangle of limbs. Frantically, Obi Wan extricated himself from the pile and watched in fear as Maul attached his Padawan.

Ahsoka did her best, deflecting and dodging his strikes. The fact that Ahsoka was able to keep up and actually go the offense with a Sith Lord was astounding. She had progressed far more than he expected, wielding her sabers with advanced techniques he had seen only Master Windu use with ease. He watched breathlessly as Ahsoka ducked and avoided death by a very narrow margin. Maul was getting frustrated, he launched into a full frontal attack drawing from the Dark Side. Obi Wan screamed when Maul kicked Ahsoka and brought her to her knees. He ran as fast as he could, yelling at Maul, trying to get his attention but the red light saber pierced her abdomen.

Ahsoka coughed and blood oozed out of her mouth. The light saber sizzled, exiting the other side of her body. She slumped and Maul turned to Obi Wan in satisfaction. Obi Wan calmed his mind, pulling on the Force and keeping his self carefully balanced. The rage and grief threatened to topple him over into the Dark side but with a monumental effort, Obi Wan composed himself.

"Well then? Come at me Kenobi," Maul smirked. Obi Wan complied and launched straight into Soretsu, countering Maul's preferred Ataru. Obi Wan moved fluidly, reading his old opponent carefully, looking for any chinks in the man's armor. The Zabrak was fatigued, he had been underground for a while and Ahsoka gave him quite a challenge.

Obi Wan kneed him in the side and Maul faltered. Pressing his advantage, Obi Wan struck, raining a hail of blows onto Maul, not allowing the deadly blades to spin into a shield. The blue saber scraped against the cavern wall, the sparks flying wildly, fire given flight in the darkness. Maul blinked the brightness away and retaliated but it was too late. Obi Wan had pushed him to the edge of a gaping abyss. Obi Wan did not waste breath to spit out a sarcastic remark. He slammed into Maul, using his shoulder to try and overpower the man into the chasm.

One the tips of his toes, Maul spun balletically away, dancing on the very edge of oblivion. Obi Wan tried to back up but his momentum pitched him forwards. Maul cackled gleefully, "Looks like this is the end!" He slammed a foot into Obi Wan's chest, pushing Obi Wan into the void.

Automatically, Obi Wan bent forwards, reaching with his fingers for any purchase and thank the Force, grabbed hold of the edge. Looking down, he saw his light saber fall. And keep falling. Glaring back at Maul, he watched as Maul prowl the lip of the edge, occasionally scraping his red blade on the ground. The burning sparks landed on Obi Wan and he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the burns and pull himself up.

A noise made Maul turn and Obi Wan wrenched himself up, taking advantage of Maul's distraction. Calling one of Ahsoka's sabers to him, he slashed downwards, bifurcating Maul. Maul's feral yellow eyes widened in shock and pure disbelief. Contemptuously, Obi Wan shoved him over the edge and watched as the 2 halves bounced downwards.

Running back to Ahsoka, he found Vader kneeling at her side.


	57. Fulgur

Vader was running through the darkness. For once, the darkness was not comforting, it was suffocating. It filled his lungs, asphyxiating him. It filled his head, muddling his thoughts. He couldn't see, only hear and feel. And he felt so much. Fear, anger, rage. The Force was churning within him, almost blinding him with the intensity of emotions coursing though it. Slowing to a stop, Vader shut it all out, he buried his own feeling until nothing was left. Then he searched for Ahsoka's familiar presence.

When the caverns started collapsing, he had recovered himself enough to run in after Ahsoka and Solaria. They had been able to keep ahead of him and soon they had lost him in the labyrinthine caverns. The two were fast and they ran as if they were hunted. Their path twisted and doubled back on itself, occasionally disappearing as Ahsoka hid her signature to confuse the hunter. However, she was also misleading him. Vader shook his head in annoyance and checked his com when the light started flashing. Somehow, he had come into range of her signal. He started off on a light jog once he picked up Ahsoka's signature. It sang with a bright pulsing fear that tried to infect him. Vader compartmentalized the panic and focused solely on locating his apprentice. It took a significant time for Vader to find them, he could only hope that he was not too late.

He felt Ahsoka bring down the ceiling and accelerated his pace. The earth shook and rained down blocking him out. Vader stood there trying to sort out the vying Force signatures. He was relieved to know Solaria was safe, he felt her light leave the darkness and knew she was able to leave safely. Next, he identified the burning dark signature as the creature with whom he fought on the Wookie home world. Evidently, he survived the blast outside the caves and was trapped inside with Ahsoka. Finally after hours in the dark, he heard his clones clattering through the tunnels. For once he was glad of their loud and cumbersome armor. He could follow the sounds much better.

He ran and ran until skittering around a corner, he felt the presence of Ahsoka, the Zabrak and that annoying Jedi from Geonosis the strongest. Blocking his path was a wall of stone: Ahsoka's handiwork. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed hold of the Force, subjugating it to his will. Using light, dark, and everything gray in between he forced the tons of rubble up and out of the way. At first the wall did not budge and Vader was partitioned on the wrong side. He wasn't going to be left out while his apprentice was potentially being slaughtered. He can save her, he was Darth Vader. Sweat trickled down his temple and down his neck under his helmet but he ignored it. He was pushing his strength and control to a limit that he had never overcome before. He always used the Force is a calculating and precise way. The way an artist wields a blade rather than a butcher. This was the most sheer power he had ever had to exert. His muscles in his quadriceps and shoulders screamed in protest as he channeled his power. With a grunt, he slammed into the wall with all his strength and finally moved everything aside, placing it down gently was the hardest part. If he slammed it down, he might cause another-more dangerous-cave in. His legs shook with exertion but Vader ignored it and ran in.

He watched in helpless fury as the Zabrak fought with Obi Wan, Ahsoka's prone body on the ground. Vader ran towards her. This could not be happening, Ahsoka couldn't die here, not his Snips. Time slowed to a deadened crawl. She was lying so still. He could lift staggering amounts of stone with a thought but he couldn't turn aside death. Fury and despair-equally strong, equally terrible-stabbed him in the heart. A dam deep within burst and out poured power in the form of lightning. Before he could stop it, it slammed into Ahsoka's prone form, physically lifting her into the air then dropping her onto the ground. Hasn't he suffered enough?! First Solaria's betrayal and abandonment and now the death of his only friend? Vader wanted to rip the stars down from the sky and demand that they face his rage, his pain. Tearing off his helmet and mask, Vader looked down at his student. Ahsoka looked younger than he remembered, her face for once, completely still. Never to frown, pout, or laugh at him anymore. A tear spilled from his eye and he didn't bother wiping it away. He knelt down and gently straightened her limbs, arranging her into a more peaceful position. He wanted to make it seem as if she was sleeping, not like she had just been butchered. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him glance up.

Obi Wan looked back at him with a sorrow and weariness that Vader felt in his bones. The man was scuffed and beaten, two clean tracks on his dirty face. "Commander!" Rex came and knelt down beside Vader and removed his helmet as well. He touched her face gently as tears fell from his face. The rest of the clones removed their helmets in respect, forming a solemn circle around their fallen commander.

"We loved you." Rex stated to the darkness. He gave a quick glance at Vader. "We all did."

In the dreadful silence, Ahsoka took a shaky breath.


	58. Answers

Once again, Solaria was lost in the haunted wing. She tried to tamp down her frustration but it was rolling off of her in waves of annoyance. She came back to question General Airou about the Emperor's plans, she knew he had the answers she sought but while trying to follow him, he had escaped her and Solaria was left behind in the forbidden wing. She was wasting so much time wandering around lost instead of getting answers. Solaria tried to back track and find the room the woman was in to locate a locus to navigate a familiar path but she had no such luck. She really needed to get a map or something. She wandered around in the dark keeping her left hand on the wall. A vague memory told her that was how to get out of mazes and this wing was an absolute maze.

A deformed shape lurched into view. Solaria bit back a scream of absolute terror. She took a few steps back, ready to flee. The woman's asymmetrical face leered at Solaria with a pugnacious lower lip jutting out beneath a cruelly hooked nose. Her chin was malformed, preventing her from closing her mouth fully. She stood stooped like a tree bent by a terrible wind reaching to only about Solaria's waist.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a tragically beautiful voice. The only thing of beauty coming from such a hideous appearance. She wiped a line of saliva away from the corner of her mouth to held up gnarled and twisted hands to show Solaria that she was unarmed.

Solaria took a step back in alarm. Though the woman claimed not to harm her, Solaria was wary. "You surprised me, this place makes me nervous. Um, who are you?" She asked, politely bewildered. The woman had crept up on her and Solaria was completely unaware even though her senses were alert. If this woman was able to get under her guard, what else was she capable of.

"My name is Selene. I live here."

Curiosity piqued, Solaria introduced herself, despite her concern. "Hello Selene, I am Solaria." Solaria paused. Even their names were dichotomous. One was beautiful and one was hideous. Moon and sun. Solaria's hair was the black of deepest space while Selene's was bleached of any color like a dead moon.

"Solaria." Selene rolled the name off her tongue, tasting it. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask a woman here about someone." Solaria said quickly, jumping onto the opportunity to find out more about the author of the mysterious journals she had found so long ago.

"Was she singing to herself? A bit unstable?" Selene stared unblinkingly.

Solaria shivered from the intensity and nodded. "Where-who, can I see her?"

Selene shook her head. "Shmi is sedated. She won't remember who you are asking for. She won't remember you either. She is trapped in another time and I believe she is happier for it."

Curiosity kindled even more, Solaria pushed further. "Why?"

Selene looked down, her lank dead hair swung into her face, obscuring it. She paused for a beat before answering. "She is alive for too long. My mother has lived long past her natural life and her mind cannot take it. It is eroding but-"

A noise made both of them turn but there was nothing there. Solaria shuddered, this place was terrifying: haunted and decaying.

"Never mind that, you must go. You are not allowed here," Selene said harshly and led Solaria in a winding maze. Solaria felt foolish following the woman around blindly but it wasn't as if she had any choice. If she ran now, she would be hopelessly lost.

"So who is Anakin?" Solaria asked to break the silence and satisfy her inquiring mind. "My half-brother, product of my mother's only love," Selene said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Solaria said awkwardly, it seemed as if she touched on a sore subject. Selene shrugged her deformed shoulders. "What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault." Solaria bit her lip, she didn't have an answer to that. "My brother was born to her love and I, a product of her rape," Selene said with such hatred, Solaria fell behind. If Selene wanted to hurt her, she didn't know what she could do about it.

After walking in silence for some time, Solaria continued with her questions delicately. She was so close to answers but to what? "If it is too presumptuous of me, don't answer, but who is your father?"

"The Emperor," Selene replied easily but Solaria stopped in shock. "Why are you so surprised? The Emperor can have as many concubines as he likes," Selene turned and cast an amused eye on her.

"The Emperor doesn't seem like that kind of man, he seems too ambitious," Solaria explained quickly. She tried to process Selene's answer; she was handed a crucial piece of the puzzle that surrounded her but it was just a piece, she did not know where it fit, she only knew that it was important.

"I think Mother is Father's only love. He only cares for her, no one else. That and his precious son," Selene amended. "He kept her alive all these years, unable to let her go and her mind disintegrated over time. She has no one."

They walked in silence. It was getting uncomfortably heavy again. "So your brother is the Crown Prince, must be nice having someone like him visiting. He must have plenty of exciting news, did he tell you we were engaged for a day?" Solaria tried to divert the conversation to a lighter topic. She gathered that Selene must not go out often, Palpatine most likely hiding his deformed daughter out of shame. The unfairness of it all made her blood boil.

"The Crown Prince? No he is not the brother I speak of, though he is my half-brother."

"Then who are you talking about?" Solaria was confused now. There were too many twists in this story for her to keep up. "We are here. Take care not to get lost here again." Selene pushed her out into a corridor. "Wait, who is your brother?" Solaria's curiosity was about to explode. She was close to throttling the answers out of the other woman. "Darth Vader," Selene said and closed the hidden door in Solaria's shocked face.

Solaria stood in place, stunned until a voice made her whirl. "Well, my dear. I found you where you are not supposed to be again." The bass of Tyrannus' timbre reverberated in the room. "Come."

He grabbed Solaria by the arm and dragged her unwillingly into a deserted room. Solaria found answers that led to even more questions. The implications that Vader was in line for the throne was not surprising, after all, he was trusted above any other; but the fact that Palpatine had a daughter hiding in the wings as well was disturbing; how many other illegitimate children did the Emperor have?

"Last time I checked, there was no crime in walking around. This wing was not explicitly forbidden." Solaria sniffed haughtily. "Is this treatment because I refused to marry you, it has been over for a long time, why act now?"

Dooku laughed. "Marry you? No my dear, your death was in the plan since the very beginning!" His orotund voice was too full for this space. His presence was too intense.

Solaria fisted her hands. "What do you mean?" she demanded. Her ears rang with the threat.

Dooku swept his cape aside and sat. "Since you will die soon, I suppose there is no harm in telling you. Were you not curious why Darth Vader himself had to personally care for you or why you were isolated on Mustafar?"

"Because the Emperor was selfish and wanted to control every aspect of my life?" She spat scathingly.

"Did you not want to know why he was obsessed with your health?" He eyed her.

"No and I'm afraid you will tell me." Solaria rolled her eyes disdainfully.

Dooku belted out a deep laugh, "Your false confidence hides your fear. Very well, you are the perfect biological match to my father's mistress."

Solaria brought her brows together. "The woman! Shmi!"

"Oh so you have met her. I assume you know that she is human. Her life has been prolonged by artificial organs but it seems like they do not last as well as organic organs." He was almost jolly with the power he held over her.

Solaria felt the puzzle pieces click together. A biological match had to be most likely that they shared DNA and since Shmi was at least 300 years old, somehow distantly they had to be related. But that also meant that she was related to Vader?! She was in a relationship with her ancestor?!

This was like the plot to an opera where the intricate plot grew ever chaotic as it unraveled. She managed to stammer out, "But why now? Why execute me now, why not before?" Dooku stroked the hilt of his light saber. "It is convenient. The fact that a plot was discovered on your planet provided the perfect excuse." Solaria narrowed her golden eyes at him. "It was you. You planted the base on Earth, you manipulated Tragan, you are behind everything! But why?" Dooku nodded in pleasure, pleased that she had caught on. "I am tired of waiting in the shadows, only getting a taste of power. It is my turn to become Emperor. I will hold you and Shmi captive until my father capitulates. After all, she is the only one he truly loved," he added bitterly.

He snapped his fingers, summoning the guards. "Well if he doesn't, you will die and your organs wasted. Enough of this. Put her in her rooms and put her under arrest." Solaria's mind spun as she was marched off.

After a week of deliberation, Solaria was sentenced to death. The Senate at the prince's insistence tried her for treason and found her guilty. Solaria wondered why she had to be present at that kangaroo court, there was only one verdict allowed. It was no surprise, after that meeting with Tyrannus, Solaria was loose end that needed to be clipped. Worse, Vader and Ahsoka were nowhere to be found. She and Naarva were alone, adrift in an uncaring world.

Solaria stared blankly out of the barred windows. The truth was not as enlightening or as freeing as she had hoped. Instead it was desolate and ugly and clocked in more cruelty than she could have ever imagined. Numb, she couldn't summon any feeling stronger than mild sadness for her short existence and Naarva. She could try to escape but short of putting her into an actual jail cell, she was essentially imprisoned and under constant watch. Solaria and Naarva were unable to leave or receive any visitors. She did not receive any news until Tyrannus swept in to gloat.

On the day of her execution, Naarva was crying but held it together enough to put Solaria in the dress she chose for her execution. "I thought you'd be even more distraught," Solaria remarked placidly. It seemed surreal, she felt nothing. Naarva sniffled fiercely and glared at her. "Lord Vader will save you." Naarva said with such conviction Solaria looked up and gave her a small smile. Solaria looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a bride. The snow white gown was marvelously crafted from silks and chiffon that shone with an icy iridescence into feathers. Smaller feathers in the bodice spread out into larger feathers into the skirt. The skirt swirled from her waist and blossomed to sweep the ground. Ice white diamonds were woven into her night black hair into a crown. She was the swan in the ballet. Led to death. Somehow, she had always known that dealing with the Emperor would always lead her to her death.

Silently, the Imperial guards formed a wall around her as Solaria was led into the courtyard. Shouts of dissent and protest filled the area. The deafening roar of the crowd was simultaneously comforting and distracting. The crowd hushed as she climbed the stairs. She had evolved from the softness of silk to porcelain and finally to steel. Strong but yielding and ultimately unbreakable. She will show the galaxy that they had never crushed her spirit.

Solaria steadied her voice and asked, "May I speak my last words?" Tyrannus nodded magnanimously.

Solaria waved her hand and the crowd hushed. "My people, it has been an honor and a privilege to have been your prima. I go to my death not despairing. I have lived a perhaps not a long life but a full life nonetheless. I wish to be remembered not for my death but for my life. I want to be remembered for my performances the way I have brought magic and wonder to you all. Today I join the stars and I greet death as the next adventure." Women wept, babies cried, men rent their clothes. In spite of her newfound mettle, her heart began to pound. Lub dub, lub dub. Each heart beat was precious, each beat was closer to death.

Toes curling in her slippers, Solaria swept her skirts aside and knelt before the executioner. The hooded man touched her shoulder once then lifted his blade. Solaria closed her eyes. Farewell cruel world indeed.


	59. Augmentum

Vader took a critically injured Ahsoka to a secret Sith temple deep within a dead star, far away in the outskirts of space. They were isolated on the fringes of the Empire far from help or prying eyes. The Sith temple had been forbidden for decades due to vague and threatening reasons but it was the most powerful nexus of the Force for light years. He was willing to risk it all to save her.

Placing Ahsoka carefully into a full bacta tank, he and the clones had transferred the medical equipment into the center of the temple. While the clones set up power and supplies, he summoned his uncle to assist him. Placing her in a Force induced coma in a tank of bacta was all he was able to do before Airou could come and direct him. Vader knew some Force healing but his knowledge was rudimentary.

He was able to stop the bleeding and keep her asleep but waking her up would be hazardous. Any wrong mishap could lead to brain damage or death. Vader pumped pure power into her at every opportunity, exhausting himself, hoping that her body would instinctively know what to do. He patted the tank tiredly. He would go into the temple to see if there was anything that could help. Ahsoka had to hang on a bit longer. Wandering in the halls, Vader found ancient weapons, even older tomes about the dark arts, but nothing useful. He took a cursory look at dusty vials of poison but he didn't know enough of poisons to even consider their potential.

Vader felt all alone and he didn't like it. For so long he was surrounded by people whether it be his clones, Ahsoka, or victims that he stalked. Contrary to belief, he liked being in crowds. The comforting hum of voices and Force signatures filled the silence and gave him more privacy than being alone. He felt so exposed here alone. Vulnerable. The darkness whispered to him promising vengeance and power. He didn't want it. He needed life, he needed to give it to Ahsoka.

Finally, the com on his wrist chirped. His uncle was here. Relieved Vader ran to meet him.

Airou had brought Dr. Meapril. Quickly explaining the situation to them, Vader led the two back to Ahsoka. The dark Force that had kept Ahsoka alive was starting to corrupt her. Insidious black veins were starting to creep up her arms and legs.

"We're just in time," Airou surveyed her quickly. "Take her out," he commanded and Vader obeyed without question. For days they had combined Ancient Sith Alchemy with modern technology to bring her back.

"If only we had something to jump start her system." Meapril pounded a fist in his hand. Vader looked at him questioningly. "Something powerfully biologic that will force her system to reset and stop rejecting the midichlorians."

Airou stroked his beard. "Ahsoka's body is fighting itself, her immune system is destroying the midichlorians that we keep infusing into her." He explained.

Vader clenched his fist, "Then stop it, stop giving her the midichlorians."

Meapril sat wearily. "It's not that simple. Force users like yourself are so dependent on the midichlorians to live but with each infusion, she keeps fading. It's a vicious cycle. She needs them to live but they are killing her. Besides I don't know if she would have any Force abilities if she was able to survive without them.''

Vader looked at her. If she lived without her abilities, what could she do at his side? His fierce and independent Snips would have to live with her wings clipped. "What if, what about the apple of immortality," he asked, remembering his final apple. His last chance.

Meapril brightened immediately. "I have heard about the wondrous properties of it!" he drooped almost instantaneously. "But I don't think it exists," he said morosely.

"Wait here." Vader instructed to his astonished audience. He went to his ship and retrieved his final apple from the safe. He returned and held it out. Meapril reached for it reverently and exclaimed he needed to do some tests in order to distill its properties. "With Ahsoka comatose, she would be unable to swallow, the only choice was to give it to her intravenously," the man muttered and hustled off.

Vader and Airou left the doctor to his work and Airou chose the time to inform Vader about the crisis on Coruscant.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, hurt. Airou patted his shoulder comfortingly but Vader shrugged him away. "I was going to, I was never going to hide it from you. For Ahsoka's sake though, we could not afford for you to be distracted." Vader punched the wall in frustration. His uncle was right, they needed his power in the Force and control to dilute poisons and keep Ahsoka alive. Solaria was going to executed in less than a week but what was he going to do half a galaxy away with Ahsoka barely conscious?

"Did Master order it?" he asked at last. Airou shrugged, "He knows of this development but the Emperor hasn't made a move. I believe he wants to see what the Crown prince has planned."

Vader shut his eyes in defeat. "So Master wants her dead. So be it," he muttered.

"You're just going to let her die? After everything?!" Airou exploded.

Vader shrugged morosely. Airou slapped him then drew his saber, brandishing it in Vader's face. Vader stepped back in shock. It had been orbits since he had seen his uncle draw his blade.

"Is this it? You are going to let your life be controlled by the Emperor forever?" Airou shouted.

Vader's anger rose. "It's my destiny! I have to be the Emperor's right hand! That's why I was brought into the world! That's why I exist!" he shouted back, his voice reverberating in the ancient temple. Why didn't anyone understand, why couldn't they accept it?

Airou lunged, reflexively Vader drew his own blade and met his uncle. Sparks jumped from the contact, singeing their faces. The light illuminated his uncle's normally genial face, warping it into something intimidating and unfamiliar.

"Is this the destiny you want or is it the destiny the Emperor wants?!" Airou roared. "It doesn't matter where you came from or what you have done. The only time that matters is now! Maybe it's time you take your life into your own hands! It's time to control your own destiny!"

Vader growled in frustration parrying blow after blow. Even though Airou had not been in combat for a long long time, he was still a formidable foe. Airou feinted, then stabbed towards Vader's side. Twisting sinuously, Vader leapt out of the way, landing cat-like on the balls of his feet.

"Stop this, Uncle! I don't want to fight you! Why can't you understand I have to do this! It's my destiny!" Vader used the Force to try and twist Airou's saber out of his hand. Airou Force pushed Vader to the ground and jumped into the air, holding the blade downwards. Vader quickly rolled out of the way as Airou slammed into the ground, cleaving the stone with his saber.

"Why don't you understand?! Why don't you want more? Why don't you want to be happy?! Ask yourself, who are you and what do you want?" Tears streamed down his withered cheeks. Airou sounded like his heart was breaking. Vader sat up and attacked Airou in a flurry of motion. His blade spun as his rage and frustration grew.

"I CAN'T! I can't want more, I'm not supposed to want more! I don't WANT more. If I want more, I realize I have...nothing." Vader admitted the deep dark secret he never allowed himself to even consider and stopped to fall to his knees in despair, his lightsaber dropped from his grip. He blinked and was shocked to find wetness on his face. Vader didn't even know he could cry. Seems like he was as mortal as everyone else and that thought brought on a wave of despair.

Airou dropped his saber and gathered Vader into an embrace. "No. You don't have nothing. You can want, you are allowed to want. Your existence doesn't revolve around Palpatine, Anakin. My son."

Vader blinked at the implications. "I'm not the Emperor's son?" His world spun slowly on his axis. The foundation of his existence-that he was the Emperor's son, brought into the world to serve him, something that he had known all his life. But now, discovering that he was not the Emperor's son opened the doors to the outside world. If he wasn't born to serve, could he do something else?

Airou gripped his head, staring deeply into his blue eyes. "I abdicated the throne to let you live. But Anakin, you are free, you don't need to do anything for the Empire. You don't owe it anything. Whether the Empire rises or falls, it doesn't depend on a single man. Choose the girl. Choose happiness. I did and my life had changed for the better. I was able to have a son and raise him into a man and look, the Empire continued without me." Airou pressed his forehead into Vader's for a moment and then released him.

Vader leaned back on his heels. For the first time in his life he was free. He was free to choose his path and the possibilities were overwhelming. He could do anything.

"Who am I?" he whispered. Airou smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "That, my son is for you to find out. Only you have the answers. You might not know tomorrow or by the next year, but one day you will. Now, what will you do?"

Vader clenched his fist. He was going to save her. He was choosing to defy the Emperor, Vader's heart raced at the thought. If the Emperor found out…before he could finish the thought, Meapril ran in, sliding on the stone. "I couldn't wait, I had to do it. I did it! I did it!"

"Spit it out doctor!" Airou commanded. "I have distilled the properties of the apple and I gave it to Ahsoka!"

"And?" Vader growled dangerously. The Pressil was filled with a frenetic energy, jittering in place.

"And it worked! Ahsoka has stopped rejecting the midichlorians, treatment is going perfectly and she will me waking up soon!" the Pressil cavorted joyously. Vader grinned, finally things were looking up. He was coming; with Ahsoka at his side, no one could stop them.


	60. Overthrow

Ahsoka woke up expecting to feel appallingly weak but she felt good. Really, really good. She felt rested rejuvenated, as if she had slept for a week and had several cups of coffee. The last thing she recalled was falling into a dreamless sleep there on the cold cavern floor, the battle between Obi Wan and the Zabrak flickering in and out of her vision. Then nothing. Now awake, she surveyed her surroundings and tested her body. She wiggled her fingers and toes while looking around. The cavern was carved into a spartan temple. Obsidian columns that seem to stretch upwards to oblivion held the night black ceiling up. Flickering lamps tried to light the darkness of the corridors with lambent light while surrounding her were harshly brilliant LED lights. The lights make her vision swim unpleasantly and her mouth was dry as the deserts on Tattooine. Running her tongue along her grimy teeth, she blinked several times to clear her vision. "Master?" she croaked and Vader's face swum into view.

"Hey Snips," he said gently. "How do you feel?" Ahsoka struggled to sit up but managed to do so with minimal dizziness. "I feel great! I'm alive aren't I?" she smiled cheekily. "I'm crazy thirsty though, can I have some water?" Vader tweaked her lekku fondly and sought out the physician. Dr. Meapril bounded over and subjected Ahsoka to a intense battery of tests.

"Is this necessary?" she asked as the Pressil commanded her to lift a small rock with the Force while balancing on one foot. "Yes! I want to see if all your faculties are intact." The Pressil said over the clipboard he held. Airou smiled at her, "A few more and you will be done."

"No, we are going now." Vader strode into the chamber. "Ahsoka can recover on the way. Rex just contacted me, Solaria will be executed in a day." Ahsoka gasped locking eyes with everyone for any clues. Dr. Meapril looked away. Airou cleared his throat, "Solaria has been found guilty of capital treason."

"Treason?" Ahsoka was confused. She stared at Vader and he gave her a nod. "Oh, the base." Ahsoka slid off the table and landed, wobbling a bit on her feet. "Let's go then." She held out her arm for the doctor to remove the catheter. The doctor conceded and took out the lines in her arm and disconnected the tracers on her body. They left behind all the equipment and headed back to Coruscant at light speed.

"Master, are you, are you ok?" Ahsoka asked cautiously. Vader was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that the leather of his gloves creaked. He looked back at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, I learned about a lot of things. It was confusing."

"Confusing?" Ahsoka asked. Master was so private, this was the most he had ever offered about his personal life. Vader looked away, deliberating. Ahsoka sat silently but couldn't help bouncing a little in her seat. "I am not the Emperor's son. I am General Airou's son from an affair with a woman from Earth, one of the Emperor's concubines." He let out in a rush. Ahsoka stared at him blankly, trying to absorb the information. "Wait so you thought you were the Emperor's son? Why didn't you tell me that you were a prince?"

Vader shrugged noncommittally. "The Emperor told me, I accepted it. Besides, I was never in line for the throne. Tyrannus is the rightful heir."

"Oh." Ahsoka was at a loss. "Now what, Master?"

Vader sighed. "Events are moving faster and things are going to get messy." Ahsoka cocked her head and he continued. "Tyrannus is not going to let Solaria go without a fight. I will have to kill him and then the Emperor will avenge his son so I'll have to kill him. There is no way I can be free with the both of them alive."

"Wrong, Master!" Ahsoka said fiercely. Vader raised his blond brows. "You have me and Airou and the clones. We're all with you, you're stuck with us. If you can't be free, neither can we. We'll help you end the Empire." She held out her hand. Her master gripped her hand and gave her the first true smile she had ever received from him. It was blinding and Ahsoka beamed right back.

As they approached Coruscant, Ahsoka guided the space craft into the port. "What's the plan, Master?"

Vader leaned back in his seat. "We are going to stage a coup d'etat. You and Rex will retrieve Solaria while I confront Tyrannus. If you have gotten her before I defeat him, I want you to mobilize the rest of the clones loyal to me and find the Emperor. Do not engage. Find him and tell me. Anyone who isn't loyal, lock them up."

"We're not going to kill them?" Ahsoka asked. "No, why would I want to kill half of my future army?" Vader looked at her disapprovingly. "I read you loud and clear, Master." Ahsoka nodded and started landing the craft. On the ground, Vader instructed her to follow him closely. Solaria was held in the courtyard and Captain Rex was there as well.

Gunning the speeders, Vader, Ahsoka, and the clones sped through the palatial district to the palace. Ahsoka glanced at her Master as they flew down the grand boulevard, he was wearing his bloody helmet again. She couldn't see his face but she didn't need to in order to read him. His posture was taut, the black cape rippled behind him in his wake like waves in the sea. The bond between them was tense and determined, focused.

They burst through the courtyard to see Solaria kneeling before the executioner. Ahsoka's heart leapt into her throat. They were just in time. Lady Solaria was composed and she was beautiful. Her proud chin was raised and her lovely golden eyes blazed defiance that Ahsoka could see even from across the courtyard. Her self assurance as dazzling as the diamonds interwoven in her hair. She looked like the perfect martyr, the ultimate figurehead, a queen. Yes, a queen with a face that could launch a million star fighters and bring an Empire to its knees. Her queen.

Ahsoka clenched her fists over her lightsabers, ready for action. They muscled their way through the disgruntled crowd to the dais. The crushing walls of people keeping their Force signatures hidden and their faces anonymous. She was eager, if Master didn't say anything in the next 30 seconds, she was going onto the stage with or without him. The executioner raised his blade and Ahsoka tensed, primed. At Vader's nod, she sprang like a tiger and met the man's blade with her own, crouching protectively over her queen.

"A-Ahsoka?" Solaria gaped uncomprehendingly. Ahsoka gave her a quick grin and turned her attention back to the executioner but he had already retreated, relief in his dark eyes. He didn't want to kill Solaria either. She helped Solaria to her feet and stood in front of her, holding the lightsabers at the ready.

"Treason!" the Crown Prince boomed. "Arrest them!" The palace guards hesitated allowing Ahsoka to grab Solaria and sprint to Cody who was standing at the ready. After handing Solaria to the clone commander she came back to support her Master.

"So Vader, you show your true colors," Tyrannus spat. "Who's this, your other whore?"

Ahoska bristled, "I'm his apprentice and Master is ten times the man you'll ever be!" She rushed towards him but slammed into an invisible wall. She looked around confused and noticed Vader had thrown his arm out. "Master!" she exclaimed in reprimand. She hated ramming into his shields, it hurt.

"Ahsoka, remember your duties. Leave him to me." Master Vader commanded. Ahsoka wanted to argue but she knew he was right. She needed to gather the legions and turn them for the coup to be successful.

"You got it Master, I'll be seeing you soon," Ahsoka gave him a snippy salute, "Skyguy." She could hear his exasperated sigh through his mask and ran off before he could scold her. Instead he called after her, "May the Force be with you, Snips." Ahsoka grinned and sprinted off to complete her task.


	61. Rampage

His heart pounding in a silent rampage, Vader gripped his saber as the transport touched down. Rex had informed him that Solaria was being led to the platform. His heart clenched painfully. She is so beautiful, unafraid in the face of her execution. Ahsoka's energy infected him, making him feel jumpy and restless. He mastered himself and waited for the signal. When Cody came into view, he nodded to Ahsoka who immediately leapt onto the platform. He climbed the steps at a more sedate pace, mounting them one at a time, allowing the full weight of his decision to rest upon him.

"So Vader, you show your true colors," Tyrannus spat. Vader drew his blade. He used to respect his elder half brother. He was going to serve the Prince once he became Emperor the same way he served the current Emperor. No more. He refused to serve the man who was willing to execute Solaria to gain power. No one would control him any longer.

"She is innocent and you framed her." Vader said calmly, trying to draw the truth from the older man.

"Why are you doing this Vader? By defying me, you defy the Emperor. Have you gone rogue?" Tyrannus laughed carelessly but held a hand close to his light saber.

"I serve the Empire and you are not its ruler." Vader circled the other man. Tyrannus became enraged and lunged at Vader. "How dare you, I am its ruler. After I ransom Solaria, my father will be forced to step down." Vader frowned at that. How would ransoming Solaria hold power over Palpatine? Shaking the thought from his head, he twisted away and engaged Tyrannus in a fast and furious remise. Tyrannus was a superb fencer and Vader knew that he needed to concentrate completely on the duel.

"You pretend to be the dutiful son but we all know you have your eyes on the throne. It was you who planted the base wasn't it? No one would be clever enough to begin a coup from such a backwaters planet." Vader rationalized while parrying the jabs delivered. Hopefully Tyrannus would admit to his own treachery through his arrogance and the crowd would be listening to every word.

Tyrannus cackled. "Correct! It was I who instructed Tragan to plant the base on Earth. I knew the girl would not choose you over her people! She abandoned you Vader! She only saw you as a stepping stone. Once her planet was safe, what did she do? She left!" Tyrannus leaned in closer, "You never meant anything to her. She told me that she only came back to retrieve her maid and her belongings. Did she ever look back?"

With that, Anakin's heart broke into a million pieces and any light that was emerging was snuffed out. How could Tyrannus know about Naarva unless Solaria did disclose to him all these horrible things.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit. Tyrannus managed to land a glancing blow on his leg but Vader didn't feel any pain, his heart was shattered. He came to save her but she was still running away, not giving him a chance. He still hoped that she would stay but like sunlight in the wind, Solaria slipped out of his hands.

"I am the Crown Prince! I am the heir to the Empire!" Tyrannus screamed. He parried Anakin's blade and lunged forwards into a fleche. Vader turned and forced an attack through his parry using his superior strength. Tyrannus evaded him in quartata and continued his tirade.

"But why? Why were you always chosen over me? You had the special training, the preferential treatment! I am his son but you were ever at his side! You were entrusted with secrets while I had to wait in the shadows like a dog waiting for scraps. I had to fight for everything that was freely given to you. You even had the ballerina and the slut was promised to me!" Spittle flew from Tyrannus' lips and his eyes were an enraged orange.

Though his heart was broken, he was not going to let Tyrannus insult Solaria. "You will die with your blood on my hands," Vader vowed, cold fury intensifying his focus. The man who destroyed his world was going to kill Solaria out of pettiness.

"Oh will you? Amusing really. Let's see if the Emperor's favorite pet can outmatch me!" Tyrannus lunged and flourished his saber elegantly. Vader refused to play along. He used a modified form of Soretsu weaving and misdirecting the other man's strikes.

His saber hardly moved, seeming to waver before flicking the other man's blade away. He kept Tyrannus on the offensive, keeping him dancing, daring him. "Do you think you can tire me out? It's not going to work." Tyrannus sneered.

"Overconfidence suits you," Vader snorted. He increased his intensity a tiny amount, breathing steadily, exhaling fire. He had observed enough to truly understand and deconstruct the other man's fighting style. Tyranus is a genius with swordplay, to him, it was a dance. He made others respond to his movements like a prima leading the chorus. Unfortunately for him, Vader is a prodigy. Vader moved like smoke on the wind, graceful and capricious, wasting no energy on extraneous movements. With every misdirected strike, he moved his blade into position for another blow. More and more, Tyrannus was forced to go onto the defensive. Vader leapt over the other man and swung a leg out to trip him. Tyrannus was ready and jumped over this limb easily. He landed hard, breathing harshly. One thing was apparent, Vader was the more resilient duelist. He was not even winded. He saluted Tyrannus mockingly as the other man caught his breath.

Narrowing his steel blue eyes, Vader went on a true offensive. He slashed blindingly fast, switching from a passive, energy-redirecting Form V to an overwhelmingly savage Form IV. Parry and riposte. Thrust and counterthrust. Stab and spin. This was what he trained for, ever since he could walk. Tyrannus tried following with a viscous upward-curling slash. Vader trapped it low, stepped inwards while shoving the blade in a reverse arc and suddenly, he had Tyrannus fully exposed before him.

He tried to retreat but with a kick to his chest, Tyrannus crumpled to the ground. He held out his hands in supplication. "Stop, I'll give you anything you want! Power, money, Solaria!"

Vader bared his teeth in anger. How dare this man presumed to own her then give her away like a trinket to save his own life. He glared blue fury and cut off the Prince's head. Arterial blood sprayed forth, painting him in his opponent's life. Vader had completed his vow, Tyrannus' blood ran down his arms, washing his hands. The body jerked once before falling unceremoniously on its front, still exsanguinating. His chest heaving from exertion, he waited until his heart rate slowed before picking up the decapitated head. He wrapped it in the man's discarded cloak. Maybe he'll lacquer the skull. It would make a nice addition to his mantel.


	62. The Crown and the Swan

Solaria was hustled into the palace while Cody threw a cloak over her to hide her identity. She wasn't sure how much good it would do. It did not completely cover her elaborate gown which was very distinctive. Luckily everyone was distracted by the confrontation between Vader and Tyrannus to give her and Cody any mind. She was thrust into a tiny room-a closet really- unable to make a noise. Cody barricaded the door and stood at the ready. Solaria watched the fight through the small window. She terrified on Vader's behalf, Tyrannus was an incredible swordsman. The duel raged back and forth with neither duelist gaining or losing any ground. It looked like they would battle to a standstill. Tyrannus said something that she couldn't hear and she saw Vader's heart break though the glass, his anguish clear on his young face. Tyrannus must have told him that she was somehow his relation she inferred. Solaria clenched her hands. Even if somehow they were distantly related, she didn't care. She loves him and cannot leave him. It didn't matter, she chose him. She held her breath as Vader erupted, his sheer power and skill wearing the other man down. He was unstoppable in his fury. Then a hushed silence; it was done. Just like Nox, Tyrranus' headless body staggered for a moment, then crumpled like broken dreams. Vader stood on the dais holding his saber, frozen in his victory.

Solaria managed to get a hand up to her neck and twist the pendent. Vader-no Anakin's communicator chirped making him jump with surprise. He whirled in a circle scanning the castle until he saw the narrow cell she was in. In a few minutes he made it to her and wrenched the door open. Cody moved aside tactfully and Solaria fell into Vader's arms and peppered him with kisses.

"Solaria!" he said in surprise. "You're still here! I thought-I thought you would leave," he murmured against her neck. "No I wouldn't, I would never," she said with relief, kissing him again. "Vader! There is so much I need to tell you!" She was going to tell him about his mother, his sister, and his real name but he held a finger up to her lips. "Not now, I still have one thing left."

"The Emperor," she said sobering. "Let's leave, no one will stop us. We can start again," Solaria begged. Vader shook his tawny head and put his hands gently, cupping her face. "We can't be free. Not until Palpatine is gone." He stared intensely into her eyes. Solaria nodded reluctantly. "Don't let anything he says phase you, my love. Act the way he expects you to act," she warned. Vader buried his face into her neck one last time and Solaria stroked his soft, damp hair. "I'm going to be Emperor," he said, moving his lips against her neck. "We'll be free to do what we want," he promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Come back to me, Vader. And bring Ahsoka," she leaned into his calloused hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. A hand that was so hard and yet so tender.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Milord, we've rallied the troops and Ahsoka is waiting. He is in the throne room. She reports that he is waiting," Rex called from the hall.

Vader nodded and with one last lingering look, he left.

Solaria stood silently for a beat, gathering herself. "Cody," she addressed the Commander, "I want to go to the Senate, I'll take Naarva. I want you to help Lord Vader."

"Ma'am?"

"He is going to overthrow the Emperor. Can we count on you?"

Cody threw a smart salute. "The 503rd is with you, my lady. To the stars and back."

Solaria burst into her rooms, skirts swirling in her wake. Naarva, who was sobbing on her bed, looked up tearfully at her knock and tackled her fiercely. "I thought you would be watching! You were right you know?" Solaria hugged back just as hard. "Right about what?" Naarva sniffled.

"Vader came and he rescued me. Ahsoka is with him too, she's fine. Naarva, I'm sorry I left and never said goodbye." Solaria pulled back and held the pink Twi'lek's arms. "I never got the chance and then all sorts of things happened. I was coming back to get you, I was never going to leave you."

Naarva nodded in understanding. "We missed you. Everyone did; it wasn't the same and Lord Vader took it the hardest. He was devastated." Solaria took a breath then asked, "Naarva, where is my apple?" She pointed to the fruit still lying innocuously on the vanity. It looked as perfect as the day Vader had handed it to her. Solaria looked at it hard. After meeting with the Shmi again and discovering that her mind had broken from all those years living beyond her normal means, she didn't find almost immortality particularly appealing. But could she leave Vader to face all those long lonely years alone? He had Ahsoka, though Togrutas lived long lives, he was a Sith and judging from Emperor Palpatine, practically immortal. Could she leave him? Could she choose to be at his side in the face of her own mortality?

After a brief hesitation, she ate the apple. She left it all behind, her family, her people, and her mortality. Warmth blossomed in the pit of her stomach, radiating outwards.

"Why did you come back, what about your planet?" Naarva's voice cut through her inner monologue.

Solaria squared her shoulders. "Earth will be fine. I've done all I can do and I need to live my own life, I need to. It's been escaping me since I came to Coruscant. I've been held back by fear, never daring to grasp it. I gave up love before and I'm not doing it again!"

"Solaria, I'm with you!" Naarva said fiercely, gripping her hand. "What's your plan?"

"Vader will defeat the Emperor but we need to turn the Senate to our side. Otherwise, he's going to inherit a war, not an Empire. After long years of oppression, I believe the people are ready for a coup."

Solaria looked at Naarva, "I want to continue wearing my execution dress."

Naarva looked faintly ill. "Why, milady? It's so, well, morbid."

"It was a symbol of my death but I want it to be a symbol of my rebirth, the Empire's rebirth." Solaria smoothed the wrinkled skirt.

Naarva nodded and shoved her unceremoniously into the bathroom, "First you have to bathe. Then I will dress your hair and do your makeup."

"But Cody and the Legion-" Solaria protested. "Cody and those boys can wait. I'll give them something to do." Naarva said firmly and shut the door.

Solaria showered as quickly as she could, scrubbing at the grime accumulated from running and being shoved into a closet. Coming out, she wrapped a towel around her self and sat down to her vanity and started applying her makeup. She had to look perfect, a divine inspiration, a lovely figurehead. Solaria knew the power of beauty and she was determined to take full advantage of her appearance.

Naarva reappeared and dried her void black hair. She stepped back and stared at the back of Solaria's head. Solaria looked at Naarva through the mirror. "Milady, you are La Cygne and we will make you one," she nodded affirmatively. "The people love you as the prima ballerina and we will give her to them."

Naarva expertly swept, swirled, and braided Solaria's hair into a more formal version of the classic ballerina bun. When finished, she brought out the White Swan's head piece from Solaria's store of costumes. She pinned it into place and Solaria stared at her appearance. Her makeup perfected her already striking features. Her golden eyes were enhanced by artful pigments making them glow. Her full lips rosy and plush, pouted beautifully. She blushed with health.

Solaria was laced into her white gown and stepped into her ballerina slippers. Naarva bent and laced them around her ankles. Solaria surveyed her appearance one last time. She was a gorgeous figure, she looked supernaturally beautiful, every feature of her face and figure an homage to beauty. A perfect figure for others to follow, every inch a queen. After staring at the merciless beauty of her reflection, she nodded in approval. She would make them listen.

"Let's go to the Senate," she commanded.

Solaria opened the doors to a bickering Senate. She strode forward confidently, keeping her eyes ahead and her chin up.

"A revolution is here!" Solaria announced to the Senate. Nobles, Senators, Representatives, generals and admirals were gathered in the huge senate house for the emergency meeting. She glided in unaccompanied and climbed the royal dais. The crowd hushed and all eyes were on her. No one besides the Royal Family was allowed on the dais. Silence filled the massive room, she could hear the whispering echo of the silk taffeta and feathers.

"Where's the Emperor?" a meek voice asked uncertainly.

"The Emperor is not coming, he is being disposed!" She declared to the shocked crowd. "No longer do we have to suffer beneath his tyranny! I say we start the Empire anew under the authority of another!"

"How many worlds have starved under the embargos? How many planets have turned into a barren wasteland from the battles? How many have turned into war zones? I for one have had enough." She raised her voice.

A general rumble of consent swept through the room. "The Emperor is not infallible he isn't a god! He will be defeated!" She faced the crowd, her confidence and allure as exquisite as an ornate blade.

"Who would replace him?" A voice queried.

"Darth Tyrannus? I think not! He would be worse than his father!" A disgruntled Senator bellowed. The noise rose as people began to bicker and voice their opinions. "No, I nominate Darth Vader, true heir to the Empire's throne." She said and the crowd hushed. Then they began to talk amongst themselves, unsure. Vader was powerful, his might has been shown across the galaxy. If there was one person who could dethrone the Emperor, he was the one. But would he be a tyrant too?

"We the 501st legion pledge our loyalty!" Rex shouted. Startled Solaria looked down at the captain. When did he come in?

"We the 503rd legion pledge our loyalty," Commander Cody yelled.

"I Grand General Airou pledge myself, my legion, and my sector," Airou stood, inclining his head.

"We, the Naboo, pledge ourselves." Solaria looked up to see Padme smiling down at her.

After which the military quickly pledged their loyalty. The other sectors and systems slowly pledged themselves, unwilling to go against the might of the Grand Galactic Army, to the new Emperor afterwards and Solaria exhaled with relief. What she did was done and she did all she could. Now it was up to Vader.


	63. Gods of War

Ahsoka found the Emperor watching the battle unravel between his son and her master on the Holonet in the throne room. After contacting Rex, she settled in to wait. Part of her itched to plunge her blades into his treacherous heart but wisdom and experience stayed her hand.

"Come out, youngling. I know you are here," his oily voice snaked out, trying to ascertain where she was. Ahsoka stifled her surprise. She was hiding her Force signature, how did he know that she was there? She wanted nothing more than to leap into battle but over the past few years with Vader, she had learned quite a bit. She was no longer the brash young Padawan charging blindly into battle with only her youthful exuberance and Obi Wan's worry keeping her alive. She was honed, refined, into not yet a Sith but neither a Jedi. She was ready, she was patient. Vader had made her a hunter.

Keeping silent, she melded into the shadows, circling the room. Palpatine didn't look away from the screen, confident that he would be able to defeat her. Rather than watching him, she turned her attention to his guards. They were tense under their red uniforms, muscles coiled, hands gripping and re-gripping their weapons. Ahsoka deliberately made a sound, causing them to spin and look for the source of the noise frantically. She leapt to the other side of the room and made another sound. The guards stepped away from the Emperor to investigate. They were on edge and uneasy. Just the way she wanted them.

Palpatine ignored them as Ahsoka drew the guards further from him.

The door burst open and Vader strode in, his cape flowing behind him like a nightmare, his saber drawn in one hand and the former head of Crown Prince Tyrannus in the other. His guards turned to run back to his side but it was too late. Ahsoka cut them down before they could take 2 steps. "So it is treason then," the Emperor purred with more amusement than anything. Ahsoka shivered, how evil was this man to react to the murder of his heir with nothing more than mild amusement? She glanced at Vader and waited for her cues.

Vader threw the head at his feet. It rolled a bit before coming to a stop at the throne. Palpatine looked down upon it with vague distaste.

"I challenge you for the throne." Vader said calmly.

"Then try and take it!" Palpatine threw a sheet of lightning between them. While Vader absorbed the blast, Ahsoka ran down the remaining guards and slew them quickly. A stab through the stomach or a slash through the chest and they were dead. Leaving Ahsoka, Vader, and Palpatine alone.

"You think you can defeat me, boy!? I have been Emperor far longer than you have been alive and a Master of the Sith for even longer!" The Sith lord cackled cynically and drew his saber. They flew together and exchanged a breathtaking series of blows.

Ahsoka stalked the sidelines of the titanic clash between her Master and Palpatine. The Emperor was a master of the Force and the blade. He used both interchangeably with no hesitation or trouble. Despite his age, he was still powerful and agile, moving like a blur of ominous shadow. A couple of times, he seemed to almost overcome Vader, engulfing him into darkness but at the last second Vader's red blade would shine through the darkness, shining like a pulsar amidst oblivion. Ahsoka was in awe. Her master had never seemed so powerful, finally mastering Force lightning and the final form of lightsaber combat. In addition he seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy. Palpatine called assassin droids to assist him but Ahsoka dispatched them quickly and silently trying not to disturb her Master. She continued prowling, looking for an opening.

Sidious spun and twisted the Force around him making the strikes Vader administer glance off. Sidious cackled, taunting him.

"Your sweet little Solaria will be put to death for her organs." Sidious hissed. Vader didn't respond and only pressed his attack. Sparks flew from the blades, splashing around them. Frowning at Vader's lack of response, he tried again. "She was brought into the court like a lamb to a slaughter. Your task was to keep her hale until it was time to harvest her organs and place them inside your mother." Vader faltered.

"Yes," the Emperor cackled gleefully. "Your mother is still alive. Who will you choose? The woman who gave you life or the woman who broke your heart?" Vader looked lost. "Yes it was I who ordered her to leave you. I let Tyranus play his little game but in the end it was all my doing! In doing so, she opened you up to the dark side completely!"

A kick to the side sent Vader flying across the room. Seeing her chance, Ahsoka darted forwards and met the Emperor midway. She had the chance of a ice cube on a star to defeat him but she only needed to buy Vader time.

Her blades weaved and stabbed in patterns of blinding white light. The Emperor thinned his lips at her intrusion. "You are well trained, child. I can see Vader's teachings through you." Ahsoka concentrated all of her efforts in moving in and out of his reach, keeping him occupied enough to prevent him from using the force. "You could do very well under my tutelage."

"I don't think so. You trained Darth Maul and I killed him." Technically Obi Wan killed him but only after Ahsoka had worn him down. Semantics. At Palpatine's shock, she lunged and managed a shallow cut on his face. He held a hand up in disbelief and touched his wrinkled face gently. It came away red with his blood and Ahsoka smirked.

His face contorted and he sent Force lighting through her. Ahsoka was lifted up with the violence of the charge. She was released still jerking spastically. It was more pain she had ever felt at one time. Even worst then when Master Vader made her train with him in the volcano and she kept getting burned. Ahsoka cracked her eyes open through the pain. She could distantly hear the crash between Vader and the Emperor as he brought his blade down. Blurrily she saw Vader standing over her protectively. It's the reverse. She had been covering for him for so long and now he was defending her.

That wasn't right, she promised to watch his back not the other way around. That was what she was going to do. Painfully, Ahsoka stood and shook off the pain. Calling her sabers to her she jumped into the fight without any hesitation. Vader made eye contact with her and nodded.

Together they were one fighting demon. They were beyond demonic, together they were gods of war. When Vader retreated, Ahsoka advanced, never letting up, inexorable as the tides. The blue and white sabers blurred into one as they forced the Emperor on the defensive. It seemed like he was never going to die! Even with both Vader and Ahsoka fighting, he managed to fend them off.

Pounding feet made their way to the throne and Obi wan appeared out of nowhere, joining the fight without hesitation. "Nice that you finally showed up," Vader grunted, moving aside to allow Obi Wan more room. The three of them constellated around the Emperor trying to overwhelm him with their combined forces.

"Sorry, I'm late but I was with Solaria in the senate. You should be proud, she turned the meeting on it's head. She convinced everyone pledge their allegiance to the new Emperor." Vader glanced at him. "You, Darth Vader. All you need to do is kill this monster and the throne is yours!" Obi Wan ducked and pulled Ahsoka out of the way of the red blade. Vader nodded and now all three worked together as one.

"Hey it's just like Geonosis," Ahsoka remarked, ducking a blow and leaping over Vader's crouched form to strike.

"Hopefully there aren't any animals here," Obi Wan grimaced, drawing back to allow Ahsoka to land a blow. She withdrew and he surged forwards to exchange a flurry of blows.

"Just this one, and he needs to be euthanized," Vader snarled.

"Are you going to banter or are you going to try and kill me?" Palpatine asked with a touch of peevishness. He parried Obi Wan and immediately engaged in a riposte.

"I don't know, are we?" Obi Wan jested and feinted before allowing Vader in. "Absolutely," Vader lifter his saber and leaped forwards in a ballestra. The Emperor appelled to misdirect Vader but he wasn't fooled and launched into an aggressive fleche, breaking foot work to stab and flick his blade to try and overwhelm the Emperor. Palpatine narrowed his eyes invectively.

It felt like an eternity and Ahsoka was starting to fatigue. She was glad another was here to take up her slack but they won't be able to continue forever. Ahsoka fell behind, she knew she was the weak link. She was going to slip up and get killed if she wasn't careful. She had to fight smart. The door to the throne room opened silently, unbeknownst to the 3 men. Ahsoka observed as Solaria slipped in silently. She was still wearing the white gown she had on during her execution. She put a finger to her lips and Ahsoka tried to ignore her. She had a plan and Ahsoka had to help her.

Drawing on her last reserved of energy, she burst forward and whirled like a typhoon at the Emperor. Vader and Obi Wan jumped away from her, her blades were a vortex, whirling too close for another to fight near her without getting injured as well. The Emperor bared his teeth minaciously and fought with all his attention on her. Ahsoka sank deep into the Force and allowed her to be a conduit for the Force. She flowed like water, rippling around the Emperor, never allowing him to land a blow. Her silence, a shield, unnerving the Emperor as he noticed none of his poisonous words reached her. Ahsoka felt transcendent. At last her energy ran out and the Force abandoned her in a rush. Ahsoka faltered and taking the opportunity, Emperor stabbed at her. Vader and Obi Wan's sabers blocked him and Ahsoka jumped back. Exhausted she dropped to her knees.

"Master!" She threw both sabers at them and both caught them. Watching them fight was like poetry in motion, she thought tiredly. No movement was wasted, each man perfectly synchronized with another. Her part done, she hoped Solaria's plan will keep the saga going.


	64. Ascension

Fighting his Master was just as he expected. Palpatine was overwhelmingly powerful. Even with Ahsoka at his side, Vader was barely able to hold the older man off and Ahsoka had grown quite powerful in her own right. With discipline and the wisdom of experience, she had mastered herself. She became tougher physically, mentally, and through the Force, she was now at the level of a Jedi Knight. Able to control both light and dark she was transient as twilight and harder to capture. She was able to land a blow on the Emperor's face and he felt a surge of professional pride.

Pride was an unfamiliar emotion to Anakin. He never cared about another being like the way he cared about Ahsoka. He had raised her really, giving her new skills so she could blossom into her own. Quite opposite from the way he was trained. He scowled at the thought.

Over the years, the Emperor had molded him into the perfect drone: strong, intelligent, and completely loyal. Nothing swayed him from the Emperor's side and he had always accepted it. A ship doesn't tell the mech how to do their job. Until now. The unwilling introduction of Solaria, then Naarva, and Ahsoka had brightened his lonely existence. Anakin did not even know that he was lonely until he did not have them at his side. A strange possessive emotion filled him every time his little family was apart and he wanted nothing more than to keep them all together so that he could protect them all.

He didn't know there could be more to life beyond blind obedience to the emperor. He launched into a blinding array of slashes and stabs, fury giving him an unholy strength to put Palpatine on the defensive. Anger filled him at the thought of all those years wasted at the Emperor's side. His so called father had kept in darkness all this time.

Solaria's plea for him to abandon everything and to just leave with her was appealing but ultimately otiose. The Emperor would never rest until Anakin paid for his treachery in blood. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the searing pain in his left bicep and returned the blow he received. Hissing, the two red sabers clashed with 2 opposing forces pushing against one another. Anakin stared into the lined and scarred face of his mentor. Once upon a time, he wanted nothing more than the Emperor's approval but now he needed the man to die. Palpatine saw his desertion as the ultimate insult, throwing away all the power and authority he had been given and earned for love. Palpatine owned him and there was no other way to escape his claw-like hold. Solaria did not know the kind of man the Emperor was, she wanted Anakin to simply leave but she did not understand that this was how. Through dominance and strength. He was to climb to the top of all those he betrayed and seize his place amongst the stars.

"Should you be distracted boy?" The Emperor lashed out and Vader easily absorbed the Force lightning. He was right, Vader was getting careless, lost in his thoughts. Vader retreated and allowed Obi Wan to take his place so that he could center himself. Clearing his mind, he settled back into the Force and observed the fight. Obi Wan is an admirable duelist, he admitted. Though he was not as powerful in the Force as Vader himself, he had masterful control and used it to every advantage. The bearded man barely seemed to move, flicking his blade almost casually, deflecting lightning and saber practically simultaneously.

Vader saw Obi Wan create an opening and jumped in. Obi Wan had such a different style of fighting compared to himself and any other swordsman he had dueled with, he noted. The other man preferred the elegant and defensive Form III. His Soresu relied on the economy of motion and kept his energy expenditure at a minimum, allowing Obi Wan to continue fighting the Emperor when other duelists would have just died from fatigue. Obi Wan kept his blade in constant motion, building up momentum to allow deceptively powerful blows but focusing on a power defense, perfectly complementing Vader's preferred Form IV.

"Well Jedi, you astound me and that is no simple task." Palpatine panted slightly, "I am astounded by the simplicity and efficiency of your technique, your speed and precision is most impressive." The Emperor spun away from a cutting parry.

"Thank you, that means nothing to me. I'd be more flattered if someone besides a genocidal maniac said that," Obi Wan bowed mockingly before flourishing his saber with bravura. Emperor Palpatine's lips thinned to the point of attenuation at the insult. He slammed into Obi Wan and locked in their clash, reached out and gripped Obi Wan's arm sending waves of lighting into the brunette. Obi Wan crumpled and Vader reached in to grasp the back of his collar to drag him away.

"Look at you Vader, getting all these attachments! Do you love now?" The Emperor laughed maliciously. Palpatine splayed his hands sending the insidious lightning towards Obi Wan and Anakin. Vader deflected most of the blast but a stray bolt slammed into his side. Gasping in agony, he staggered, almost dropping to his knees.

"Look how weak you have become. Love means everything, it demands everything! You will lose all that you care for through love." The Emperor mocked.

Vader knew the man was right but love gave his life meaning. He dragged himself upright but let his saber droop for a heartbeat. Palpatine sensing his hesitation, swooped in for the kill. Vader brought his guard back up for a parry and quickly kneed the Emperor in the abdomen. Wheezing from surprise, the Emperor retreated but Vader drew his blade back and stabbed the Emperor, goring in him through the chest.

Anakin pulled the Emperor closer and leaned in to whisper harshly, "I want everyone to know what I am willing to do for love. Eons later, I want people to tell their young terrifying stories about the terrible things I did for love. How I brought an Empire to its knees and killed a god."

Palpatine's eyes widened in horror. He never expected how far Vader would stray, how much he was willing to turn his back on. He jumped back and with a wave of his hand, he staunched the bleeding. The older man readied himself once more and Vader narrowed his sky blue eyes. It was not finished quite yet.

Out of the blue Solaria's voice rang like a bell through the night startling everyone. "Emperor Palpatine! No more!" Something white hurled through the air, striking Sidious. Startled, he turned and Vader lunged, taking his chance.


	65. Curtain

Solaria slipped into the throne room like a wraith dressed in moonlight and watched the men fight. She let out a stuttering gasp when Ahsoka was almost killed. Tears ran silently down her face at seeing Ahsoka alive, leaving silvery tracks down her smooth cheeks. Solaria thought she had lost her back in the caves and Ahsoka's sudden appearance at her execution happened too fast for Solaria to react. Watching Obi Wan and Vader weave around each other in a deadly dance with the Emperor, Solaria assessed the situation. They wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. The Emperor was too good, he was fast, powerful, and vastly experienced. The old man darted out of the path of the sabers all the while mocking and laughing. Obi Wan and Anakin were keeping pace with Palpatine but she noticed the sheen of perspiration on Anakin's face and Obi Wan's heaving chest. What they needed was a distraction, she concluded. Silently she bent and unlaced her ballet slipper. Pausing, she studied the white satin. It was a ballet slipper that brought her this far and it was a ballet slipper that would change the course of the Empire.

The moment the Emperor's back was turned to her, Solaria shouted, "Emperor Palpatine! No more! I'm still alive!" She yelled and threw the shoe with all her strength, striking him on the back of his head. Reflexively, he turned and Vader immediately took the opportunity to cut his head off.

They were silent. That was it. The reign of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious of the Sith, was over. The situation felt surreal; after years of living in total fear and resentment, Solaria was free and the first act of her newfound independence was to blink in disbelief. Vader stepped around the body of his former Master and ran to her. Shocked that Anakin would run at her and smile almost short circuited her mind. Solaria roused herself then ran to him meeting each other in a crushing embrace.

"You came back," he whispered. "Yes I did, I couldn't leave you, I can't live without you. Anakin, I'm staying." Solaria stroked his face and his face lit up, more handsome than ever. "I love you," she murmured. In response, Anakin kissed her. She squeaked when he picked her up and spun her around. Solaria peppered his face with sweet little kisses. Anakin placed her down gently and pulled a ring out from his pocket.

"Naarva said your people give rings to symbolize a life partnership. Will you be mine? Will you rule as my Empress?" He asked breathlessly, forcing all of his words out quickly. Solaria blinked. She never expected to be proposed to by a man who just committed patricide when wearing an execution gown covered in blood whilst wearing only one shoe but without hesitation, she exclaimed, "Yes, yes I will!" Solaria let him slip the golden ring on her finger before kissing him again.

"Hooray! My favorite people are together!" Ahsoka had recovered enough to sprint across the room and tackle Anakin and Solaria. She hugged them fiercely and Solaria began to cry.

"Don't cry," Anakin said in mild exasperation. "There's nothing to be sad about."

"Speak for yourself, I thought I was Ahsoka's favorite," Obi Wan pouted. He limped over, holding his arm but straightened and extended his hand. Vader let go of both women and looked at Solaria and at her nod, took it. "Congratulations, Emperor, Empress. I'd toast to your reign but seeing that we have no champagne, let's go back to the Senate."

The four returned to an anxious Senate. Anakin held up the Emperor's crown and saber. Applause both genuine and reluctant broke out like a crashing wave while Solaria basked in the glow of success. They have changed the course of the Empire. Finally there might be peace after all.

A week later, Solaria walked up the center of the throne room on the arm of General Airou. The meters long train of her dress swept the ground while the indigo of her veil hazed her vision in purple. The dress was comprised of layers of airy glimsilks in all the colors of the cosmos forming the illusion of Solaria floating in a cloud of dusk. She felt as if she was floating. The layers of silk and the satin of her heels felt as insubstantial as dust. Finally things were coming to a conclusion and the saga was over.

Peeking out from her veil, she saw her family and smiled to herself. At last they could come out of hiding and Solaria was excited to introduce Anakin to her family. Giving them a tiny wave, she continued walking down the aisle. Reflecting on all that happened in the past week, Solaria would be relieved once the coronation was over. The New Empire had brokered a treaty with the Rebels, cleaned up the corruption in the bureaucracy, and created new relations with the Outer Rim criminals. Most of the diplomacy fell to her while Anakin often went to enforce the new policies with his favored 501st Legion and the Jedi. They had to develop a new and tenuous relationship with the Jedi. They were too powerful to just leave unchecked. With Obi Wan on their council and the official diplomat, Solaria had faith that the relationship would work out to mutual benefits. Brushing aside the sudden twinge of discomfort, she caught Obi Wan's eye and inclined her head politely.

Reaching the head of the room, she nodded at Naarva and Ahsoka who were there with Anakin and Rex. Solaria caught her breath, Anakin looked like a king. Naarva had brushed his hair back until it gleamed like bronze but some curls rebelled at the nape of his neck, caressing his collar. The medals pinned to his dress uniform glittered with an intensity that rivaled Solaria's diamonds and the navy of the beautifully cut fabric brought out the sapphire in his eyes. Holding up her skirts delicately, Solaria climbed the few steps onto the dais. Bright lights shone down upon her and the costly diamonds interspersed in her veil and gown glittered like stars. Airou gave her hand to Anakin and took his place at the head of the ceremony. He waited a brief second as Naarva adjusted the train and the long veil. The veil by itself was worth a fortune. The silk was so sheer and so fine, it seemed like Solaria was glowing and the diamonds only enhanced the effect. Looking at him through the veil, Solaria studied Anakin. He was no longer the unsure warrior who found himself the head of an empire the week before. Anakin held himself with more ease, more confidence, and with authority. He was no longer playing king, he was the king.

After a speech, Anakin knelt and General Airou took the galactic crown from Ahsoka and placed the precious circlet upon Anakin's dark blond head. Solaria bit her lip, trying not to cry as he stood and saluted his uncle. They had paid dearly for the blood crown and at last, it was theirs. He looked completely suited for the role of Emperor in his dress uniform and the crown upon his brow. Solaria came forward when he extended his hand.

Anakin brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss then lifted the veil carefully, revealing her golden eyes. He took a sharp breath, studying her as if he was meeting her for the very first time. Solaria gave him and encouraging smile and lifting the Empress' crown from the pillow Naarva held, Anakin placed it on her head, crowning her. The crowds cheered as they came together for a kiss.

"Is this what it feels like, a happy ending?" she murmured against his lips.

"No, it's a promise, a new hope." Anakin looked into her soul, his gaze filled with passion, intensity, and love. Solaria grinned at him in agreement and laced her fingers with his. They will weather the storms together, with friends and loved ones by their side, they will go into the unknown fearlessly.

"Come what may," Solaria purred.

Fin.


End file.
